


LORD CELEBORN'S BOOK

by alexcat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first chapter in the ongoing saga of the Book!  This was born of an innocent phrase about Lord Celeborn's books and grew into the smutty Elven Kama Sutra that it has become. i hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lord Celeborn's Book

Part One - Lord Celeborn's Book

Indil watched Haldir. She had adored him for far longer than she wanted to think about and all they had ever managed to do was fight. They had fought they were children and they fought whenever he returned from the Fences now. She wondered what they would argue over today. 

She had always been jealous when her friends would tell her about kissing Haldir and later about the other things they did with him in his talan out near the border. 

He looked good in his burgundy tunic and dove gray leggings, better than any elf there except maybe Lord Celeborn, who was regal as usual in his gray and white robe and trousers. 

She walked over to where he was just to say hello. 

“Haldir, it has been a long time.” She noticed that his eyes lingered on her pale blue dress. It covered her from chin to ankle, but the thin silk clung to every curve and it was so thin, that it was almost translucent. 

“Hello, Indil,” he said as he finally raised his eyes to her face again. She felt a thrill at the look in those eyes. He took her hand and kissed it. 

As she was about to say something else, Galadriel decided it was time to welcome everyone to the spring festival and start the festivities. Indil followed Haldir to the table, wondering if he still ate as much as he did when they were kids. 

**

Haldir glanced behind him to see if Indil was still there. He had liked her for as long as he could remember. And she had never done anything but argue with him. He made sure he didn’t get too far ahead of her. 

They got their food and walked to one of the long tables set up for everyone to sit at. Haldir looked at her. Her blue dress was so thin that he could almost see through it. He swore she wore things like that just to make him crazy. She was the most beautiful elf he had ever seen except perhaps Lady Galadriel. He wondered why she had not chosen a mate. 

“So Haldir, how did you manage to be off duty? You usually miss our festivals.” 

“It was actually my turn to be off duty and Orophin was nice enough to say he’d stay in case extra help was needed.” 

Indil laughed.

“If I were Orophin, I’d never speak to you again. He spent his entire childhood being terrorized by you.” 

Haldir blushed. She was a wicked maiden. Maybe that’s why he liked her so much. 

**

Celeborn had watched them all night and he was sure that Haldir was up to something. He thought back to all the things the boy had done over the years. Was the poor child just now noticing Indil? Surely he wasn’t that blind? Celeborn himself had noticed Indil lots of times in the last few years. She smelled like flowers. And she liked bathing in the strangest of places. He could attest personally to this fact. He had chanced upon her in a stream in the woods. She had been very naked and very tempting. He had paid a rare visit to his wife that night. 

**

“So you are saying that birch bark is not what you use to stop pain?” Indil hated the smart know-it-all. “Haldir, everyone knows it works and helps keep fevers down too.” 

“There are flowers that you can dry and use to stop pain too!” He looked at her like she was an idiot.

“Show me!” 

“We will need to go look in Celeborn’s study. He has books on herbal medicines there.” 

Indil just stared at him for a minute like he’d really lost his mind. 

“Okay, let’s sneak in there and have a look. I’ll go first and you come in about twenty minutes.” She finally said. She’d rather go first and find the book before he got there. She’d prove him wrong.

Indil sneaked into Lord Celeborn’s study. It was a mess for such a neat elf. Books lay everywhere along with maps, quills, letters and various other things. She looked on the shelf and couldn’t find the book about herbs so she started looking on his desk. 

Her jaw dropped at the book she had uncovered. It was a book of drawings. The drawings were of elves having sex in various positions. The book was opened to a drawing of a naked male elf with a naked female on her knees in front of him with his penis in her mouth. 

Haldir walked in the door. “I told you I was-”

She stared at him. He came over and took the book from her hand. 

“Where did you find this?” 

“On his desk.” She gestured to the mess on his desk. 

Haldir was laughing himself silly. “Lord Celeborn …” 

Indil bit her lip to keep from laughing too. Her question stopped him dead in his tracks though. 

“Have you ever done that?” 

Haldir didn’t say anything for a minute, two minutes, three… 

“Well?” 

“Yes,” was his reply in a near whisper. 

**

Haldir didn’t want to answer her if she asked him who had done that to him, but that’s not what she said.

“Tell me how it felt,” was what Indil said instead. 

He looked at her. Her eyes were dark, unreadable.

“Hot, wet… I … it is hard to describe.” 

He was hard just talking to her about it. 

“Did you come in her mouth?” 

“Yes. Uh, Indil, perhaps we need to find that herb book.” 

“Is that what you want, Haldir?” 

“No. I want you.”

“Here I am, and I want you too. I have for as long as I can remember.” She stepped close to where he stood, by Celeborn’s desk. Haldir pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the desire he had built up over the long years he had wanted her. He was too hungry to be subtle or even romantic. He tugged at her dress, wanting to see her naked, wanting to touch her smooth skin. She helped him take it off, standing naked before him. 

**  
Her whole body tingled at the fire in Haldir’s eyes. She reached for the buttons on his tunic and unbuttoned them slowly, mostly because her hands weren’t very steady. When it was unbuttoned, she began on the lacings on his trousers. He groaned as her hand brushed his erection. He helped her finish removing his clothes. He led her to low sofa facing the desk.

Indil sat beside him and they embraced, kissing again, when she broke the embrace and began to kiss his ear. His ears were the most sensitive part of his body, except of course for the obvious parts. He caressed her breasts as she kissed her way down to his neck, his collarbone. He gasped as she bit his tiny nipples, one then the other. 

“Haldir, I want to do what is in the book to you.” He felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Yes,” he hissed back at her, unable to make his voice any louder as she kissed her way down his belly. He watched as she licked his head, lapping the shiny drops of pre-come from his cock. 

** 

Celeborn needed to find a missive from Elrond to see exactly when Arwen was coming back. He knew it was on his desk somewhere. He stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway. Haldir was on his sofa and Indil was on her knees in front of him. Both were naked and Indil had Haldir in her mouth. Both had their eyes closed and didn’t notice him at all. 

Before he even thought about it, he had his hand inside his robe, rubbing himself through his trousers. He unlaced them and slid his hand inside as Haldir began to thrust his hips upward, groaning and panting, as Indil’s head moved up and down, faster and faster. 

Celeborn fisted his own cock. Haldir cried out to Indil and bucked his hips up, coming in her mouth. Celeborn must have made a sound too, because both Haldir and Indil looked at him though neither stopped what they were doing. Haldir still cried out and Indil still swallowed the thick liquid from his orgasm, but their eyes were on the tall elflord who watched them through lust-glazed eyes.

Celeborn wanted to touch them, to join them, wanted it badly. He wanted Indil, wanted to bury himself deep inside her. He turned to go. 

“My Lord,” Haldir’s silky voice said, “please stay.” 

He turned back, looking into both faces. 

“Join us,” Indil whispered. 

He crossed the room and sat beside Haldir. Both of them began to help remove his clothing and soon the regal lord of Lorien was as naked and hungry as the two younger elves who flanked him. He turned to kiss Indil.

“I did not mean to intrude,” Celeborn whispered to them both between fevered kisses, “but you are both so beautiful, I was not able to stop myself.” Haldir moved from beside the elflord to Indil’s other side, where he began to nibble her ears as his hands cupped her breasts. He pulled her back against him and held her breasts as Celeborn moved down and suckled at one nipple until she was whimpering, then he switched to the other one.

**

Indil felt like she was on fire. Celeborn’s hands and mouth were everywhere. She wasn’t inexperienced, but she’d never felt this way. She almost screamed when the elflord parted her legs and tasted her, his tongue teasing her folds apart and touching the tiny nub hidden inside. She arched toward him and Haldir pressed himself against the cleft of her ass. Celeborn entered her with one finger then a second one. Haldir shifted so that the head of his cock was pressing against Celeborn’s hand.

Without raising up, Celeborn slipped his fingers out and guided Haldir inside her. He made a sound not unlike a feline growl when he was completely sheathed in her. Indil was whimpering and begging them both for what, she didn’t know. The pleasure of what they were doing was more than she had ever even imagined. Then Celeborn began to suck her clitoris. Suddenly she was drowning in pleasure. Both elves held onto her as she writhed and screamed. Wave after wave of bliss washed over her; she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think, she could only feel. 

Haldir slowed his thrusts as she slowly stopped moving and started breathing again. Celeborn smiled up at her and licked her juices from his lips. She still trembled as Haldir stopped moving. 

Indil knew what Lord Celeborn wanted. She knew he wanted to be in her mouth. She had seen the dog-eared book, she saw it in his eyes. 

“Sit back, my Lord,” she whispered. She gently got up, letting Haldir slip from her, and got on her knees in front of her lord. 

**

Celeborn almost whimpered when she touched him with her tongue. The tension had built up in him until he felt like he was about to explode. He groaned when Haldir got on his knees behind Indil and fitted himself inside her tight cunt. 

She licked up his underside with the flat of her tongue as she held him in her hand, then swirled her tongue around his head. When Haldir thrust into her, she took Celeborn entirely into her mouth, letting Haldir’s rhythm set hers. 

Celeborn ran his hands down to loosen her hair from its braid, then he let it cascade down around her and over onto his thighs. He had never seen anything more beautiful. She looked up at him as she sucked, a firm, gentle touch of her tongue up and down the vein along the bottom. He put his hands on his thighs and let his mind wander.

Haldir was as beautiful as Indil was as he bit his full lip while he held the she-elf’s ass in his hands. Celeborn had wondered sometimes what it would feel like to be inside Haldir. He wasn’t sure that even the Lord of Caras Galadhon could ask for such a thing from such a prideful elf as that one. 

Warm hands circled him now, warm hands and that incredibly hot mouth. He wanted, no, needed to come inside of her. 

“Indil, come up and ride me, please.” He asked her, but his eyes were on Haldir. He knew it was up to the other elf. Haldir nodded slightly. 

Celeborn lifted Indil on top of him as he lay back on the sofa. She reached down and stroked him as she moved onto him. He pulled her upper body over onto him, exposing her to Haldir. 

**

Haldir wanted so badly to be inside her too, but he had acquiesced to his lord’s desires. He slipped a hand down to touch himself, his eyes riveted to Celeborn’s penis sliding in and out of Indil.

“Haldir, would you join us too?” Indil asked him as she looked over her shoulder.

“I want… yes, I will.” He was still wet and slick from being inside Indil when he moved up onto the sofa behind her, entering her again, this time in the smaller, tighter opening. He went slowly and gently. When he was sheathed completely in her, he leaned down over her back and braced his hands on either side of Celeborn and then he began to move. 

“I feel you,” Celeborn said in a hoarse voice as Haldir began to move. He pushed into her, feeling Celeborn thrust up into her as he pulled back. Indil just whimpered and moaned incoherently as the two male elves looked into each other’s eyes as they filled her again and again. 

Celeborn came quickly, totally losing control and thrashing underneath both of them, crying out their names as he arched up into Indil, his cock throbbing and stroking the sweet spot inside her body. Indil came a few seconds later, shuddering and clutching at Haldir.

“Lord Celeborn,” was what Haldir heard himself moan as he let go and gave in to the pleasure of coming deep within Indil.

**

Celeborn kissed the beautiful elf in his arms as Haldir moved from her and sat beside them on the floor. He leaned close to Celeborn and put his head on the elflord’s shoulder. Celeborn found himself putting an arm around Haldir and kissing his lips in the same way he had Indil.

“Now, naughty children, want to tell me what you were looking for in my study?”


	2. Field Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Celeborn takes his book and goes visiting.

Part Two

Field Research

 

Lord Celeborn placed the book in his saddlebag. He was riding out to see Haldir. He had thought about Haldir quite a bit since the night of the festivities. He decided that it was time he acted on his desire. Perhaps he was just being an old fool this time, but he had to know how the younger elf felt. 

He knew he had no indication that Haldir was in any way interested. No indication, except for the kiss. The three of them had shared a kiss. He could still almost feel Haldir’s tongue in his mouth. He raised a hand and touched his lips. 

The horse’s whinny brought his attention back to the present. He mounted his horse and set out. The day was lovely and warm, and the horse seemed to enjoy the trip as much as Celeborn did. 

“Lord Celeborn! We were not expecting you.” It was Orophin. Celeborn had always loved the youngest of the three brothers as if he were his own child. He hugged the young elf. 

“I miss you, Orophin. Life was always an adventure with you and your brothers about.”

The slender elf laughed. “A nightmare maybe!” 

“No, never that.” Celeborn smiled at the memories. “I came up to talk to Haldir. Where is he?” 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No, just too many female elves about. Arwen is visiting and sometimes she and all the others act a bit… silly.” 

“Funny, but staying up here all the time like we do, she-elves would be a wonderful distraction for us.” He grinned wickedly at Celeborn.

“I shall remember that next time. Maybe Ohtarie would like to ride up here with me.” 

Orophin blushed and cleared his throat. “Anyway, Haldir is up on the border today. He says he has a funny feeling that something is going to happen.”

Celeborn smiled as he removed the saddle and bridal and let the horse go. He would be there when Celeborn was ready to ride back home. He did take the parcel out of his saddlebag and put it in his pack though.

The day was growing short by the time Celeborn reached Haldir. 

“My Lord, what brings you up here? Is there trouble?” Haldir had always been haughty and becoming an adult had not changed that a bit.

“No, Haldir, I came to get away for the day. Since Arwen is here, well, it is a bit too female for my tastes. I thought I would come up to see you for a day or two, get away from all that talk of hair and dresses.”

Haldir knew Celeborn usually just hid in his study when the females were about. He also now knew why he hid there. He smiled and nodded. 

The two elves talked of security and they walked the border until darkness fell.

“I am off duty till tomorrow evening, Lord Celeborn. Shall we go to the talan and have some food? There is some venison, and I think Orophin still has some of Father’s wine.” 

“Thank you, I would appreciate that.” 

The talan was a simple one that they all used. The one who was off duty had it for the night. Haldir was that one, luckily for him. They ate and talked of matters both important and trivial. 

“I have to ask again, Lord Celeborn, why are you really here?” 

“Well, several months back, you and your friend, Indil, found a book of mine, if you will recall.” 

“I do not think any of us are likely to ever forget that night, my Lord.” Haldir blushed. 

Celeborn reached back to pull the parcel out of his backpack. “There are more pages than the one you saw.” He opened the book to a page that pictured a lovely drawing of two male elves. Both of them were naked and fully aroused. They were embracing and kissing. He didn’t actually show it to Haldir, just looked at it. 

Haldir looked too. He felt his cock harden. He had wanted to touch Celeborn in his study that night, but had not for fear the elflord would be disgusted or angry with him. 

“My Lord,” Haldir’s voice was low with arousal and perhaps a small amount of fear. “I do not know… I always… that night… my Lord, I would love to kiss you again. I have thought often of you.” The younger elf was blushing to the roots of his hair. 

“And I you. Will you kiss me?” 

“Yes!” Haldir answered as if he had been holding his breath forever. He almost threw himself into Celeborn’s arms.

Celeborn was barely able to keep from being knocked backwards by Haldir. He loved seeing his stiff young March-warden lose control so quickly. Haldir kissed him. The first kiss was sweet and tentative. 

Celeborn shifted his position on the small mat they sat on until Haldir and he were facing each other and could embrace without bending like willow sticks. Then he kissed Haldir, and there was nothing tentative about that kiss. The younger elf moaned as Celeborn’s tongue slipped into his mouth, battling with Haldir’s for control and winning. As they kissed, Celeborn began to undress Haldir, unfastening his tunic and slipping it off. He admired the shimmering skin that he exposed, leaning down to kiss Haldir’s bare shoulder. 

Haldir was excited and scared at the same time. He wanted more than his own pleasure; he wanted to please Celeborn. It was hard to think when the older elf kissed his bare skin. He moaned. He felt Celeborn’s hands on the lacings of his leggings, and then he felt the cool night air on his bare penis before the older elf’s warm hand closed on him. 

“You are so beautiful, my sweet.” Celeborn murmured as he helped Haldir move this way and that to get his leggings slipped down and off. Celeborn admired the strong body he had just laid bare and realized he wanted to feel his skin touching Haldir’s. He began to remove his own tunic, soon joined in the task by the other elf. 

When they were both naked, they kissed, Celeborn pushing Haldir back and moving his own body over him. His cock pressed against Haldir’s, both damp with pre-come. They looked much like the elves in the book. 

Haldir’s tongue darted out to touch Celeborn’s lower lip. This time it was the elflord who moaned, as his lover grew bolder and sucked at his full lip. 

“I need you,” he whispered to Haldir. 

“I know. I need you too, my Lord. I have for a long time.” 

Celeborn shifted a bit so he could thrust against Haldir. He was soon moving in a steady rhythm. “I want to… oh, Haldir, I need to be inside you. Now.”

Haldir could do nothing, but nod. Celeborn had brought one other thing in his pack, a bottle of oil. He moved away from Haldir long enough to find it. When he returned, he poured the oil onto both of them; his hands were not very steady and his breathing was ragged. He moved between Haldir’s legs and pulled the other elf toward him, lifting him just enough to enter him. He lay down over Haldir, kissing him as he slowly entered him. He swallowed Haldir’s cries and moans in pain, whispering that it would feel better soon. 

Haldir thought he would die when his lord entered him, and again a few minutes later as pleasure joined with the pain. Celeborn kissed him, his tongue moving in the same languorous movements as his body. Haldir watched the elflord moving slowly towards his peak. He reached his hands up and freed Celeborn’s hair at the same moment Celeborn came. His silver hair cascaded over them both as Haldir came too, his seed spilling between them, warm and sticky.

Both elves stopped moving at about the same time. Celeborn pulled from the younger elf and rose up so he could lick the semen from Haldir’s belly. By the time he had licked him clean, Haldir was hard again. Celeborn continued to lick him, running his tongue up and down the velvety shaft until dewy pre-come again dripped from the tiny slit. 

Haldir bucked beneath Celeborn, fully aroused again and feeling completely out of control. He reached down and ran his fingers through the silver tresses of his lover, running fingertips over sensitive ears and gasping when he felt the mouth of the older elf vibrate with moans of pleasure. He had thought he would have some control this time, but it was not to be. He felt the tension again and felt his control slipping away as his head pushed into Celeborn’s throat. 

“I love you, my Lord, I love you!” He came, hot waves of pleasure rolling through his body, just as intense as the first time. 

Celeborn swallowed and licked until the younger elf was still and quiet, his dark eyes shimmering in the moonlight as tears of joy spilled down his cheeks. The older elf felt dampness on his own face and reached up to feel tears running down his cheeks. He had not cried in so many years that he hadn’t know if he still could. He looked with wonder at the wetness on his hand then he lay down beside Haldir, pulling him into his arms. 

“I love you, too, *Pen’tithen nin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Little one


	3. Childhood Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orophin is all grown up and Celeborn thinks his favorite young elf might need a little help from the "Book."

Part Three

Childhood Sweethearts

Lord Celeborn had been looking forward to the fall festival. One reason was that he longed to see Haldir again and he knew that Indil did also. The other reason was that he wanted to see Orophin. He knew his favorite young elf had adored Ohtarie since they both were little more than toddlers. He remembered them holding hands and telling everyone they were going to get married someday like Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

He knew that Orophin and his troublesome brothers didn’t often get to come down from the North. With Rumil and Haldir, that might have been a good thing. He loved them both, especially Haldir, but they sometimes caused trouble everywhere they went. He wasn’t even sure that young Orophin had ever even joined with any she-elf at all, and he remembered that blush at the mention Ohtarie’s name. 

He went to his study and found his book, his wicked book, and thumbed through it until he found the page he was looking for. A handsome young male and female elf were having intercourse in the picture. The male was on top, and Celeborn even thought he looked more than a tiny bit like Orophin. 

He laid the book on his desk, pressing it open to make sure that the pages didn’t turn. He smiled and left the room. 

Now to find Orophin. 

**

Orophin looked around until he saw her. Ohtaire. She was the most beautiful elf in the world, even more beautiful than Lady Galadriel. She was sitting with several of the other handmaids at a long banquet table. They were all talking and laughing, the sound like the tinkling of bells to his ears. 

Ohtarie spotted him and waved. He blushed to the tips of his ears. He had loved her forever, or as long as he could remember anyway. They used to sit in Lord Celeborn’s big chair in his study together and talk about things. They were going to get married and have lots of baby elves, and they were never going to speak to Haldir and Rumil. 

Oh, no, she was coming over to talk to him. 

“There you are, Orophin.” She was almost as tall as he was. Her hair was more golden than silver and it hung below her waist. He face was fair with big blue eyes and lips, oh, her lips made him feel funny all over. 

“H-hi, Ohtarie. H-how are you?” Why did he have to be so nervous? 

“I am wonderful now that you have come, Orophin. Will you sit with me at dinner?” She blushed when she asked him.

He agreed to sit with her. 

Once they sat down, things became a little more relaxed, especially when they started to talk about the things they did when they were children. Ohtarie remembered them hiding Haldir’s shoes once when he was going out to meet a she-elf. They hid under Rumil’s bed and watched as he hunted everywhere and blamed everyone but them. He did find them in time to meet his female friend, though. They had poured ice water on Rumil and Arwen once when they were kissing in the arbor. 

Both of them were laughing and talking about old times when Lord Celeborn came by their table. 

“Orophin, I need for you to do me a favor. Elrond gave me a book of remedies, and I think it is on my desk. Would you see if you could find it for me?” 

Orophin excused himself and headed for Celeborn’s study. Celeborn just smiled to himself, and headed back to his table to argue with Haldir some more.

**

Orophin hurried to Lord Celeborn’s desk. And stopped dead in his tracks. The book that lay on the desk had pictures of elves … oh my. He put his hand over his mouth. Lord Celeborn looked at pictures like this? He started to turn away, but his curiosity got the better of him. He picked the book and began to look at the drawings. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction to the pictures. He was young and healthy, after all, and he’d never done any of the things in the book. 

He held the book in one hand and slipped the other hand under his tunic to rub his cock. He was so hard that he was straining the laces of his soft suede leggings. He was so intent upon the book that he didn’t hear Ohtarie until she walked into the study. Lord Celeborn had sent her to find Orophin. 

“Orophin-” 

He dropped the book and it flipped across the desk and landed at her feet, opened to the page he had found it opened to when he came in. His face turned red. So did hers when she saw what the couple in the drawing were doing.

“Where did you get this, Orophin?” 

“I-it w-w-was on the d-desk open j-j-just like that,” he stammered, hoping with all his heart that she didn’t notice the bulge in his leggings or where his hand was. 

“Do you think it is Lord Celeborn’s?” 

“M-maybe Haldir did it somehow.” 

“He has not left the table nor has Rumil. It must belong to Lord Celeborn.” 

She bent down and picked it up and thumbed through it. Her face was soon as red as Orophin’s was.

“Oh my,” she whispered. “Did you look at this?” 

“Yes. I did. I cannot believe Lord Celeborn…” He couldn’t finish the thought or the sentence. 

“It makes my face hot to look at it. Do you think Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel do this?” She pointed to an interesting drawing of a male elf mounting a female like a horse. 

Orophin could barely breathe now. He was embarrassed and Ohtarie kept innocently showing him drawings that were making him so hard that it hurt. He wanted to run, to turn away. He wanted to do to her the things in the book. He wanted to move his hand out of his tunic because if he kept it there, he was going to have to rub himself. 

“Is it hot in here?” Ohtarie asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Shall we go for a walk? The night air will be cool. We can walk down by the river.” 

“Yes.” He felt like an idiot for his one-word answers, but he was having trouble even making a sound at all. She laid the book back on Celeborn’s desk and turned to go. Orophin was finally able to remove his hand from inside his tunic.

** 

Ohtarie left the room in front of Orophin. Her face was burning. She wondered if he had done those things. More importantly, she wondered who he had done them with. She wished it had been her. 

The night air did little to cool her off.

Orophin followed her, a pace behind for some reason. Once they were away from the gathering and close to the river, Orophin caught up with her. She reached for his hand and neither of them said anything as they walked by the riverbank. 

“Orophin, have you ever kissed anyone?” 

“You. When we used to hide from the others.” 

“I meant since we have grown up.”

“N-no. I spend all my time with Haldir and Rumil. I do not want to kiss them!”

She laughed and hugged him.

He coughed and pulled back. They walked farther and farther down the river until moonlight was the only light. 

Both of them turned to each other at the same time, she was going to ask him how long he was going to be able to stay and he started to say something too. Their heads were inches apart and she looked down at his mouth.

**

Orophin could feel her breath against his lips. He closed his eyes and let his lips touch hers. They were so soft and so was she as he pulled her into his arms. She made a little sound and opened her mouth slightly. Hs tongue seemed to know what to do as it slipped between her parted lips.

She leaned against him, pressing her soft breasts against his chest. He wanted to touch them, but was a bit afraid she might not want him to. So he kept kissing her and pressed his cock hard against her. 

**

Ohtarie felt Orophin. He was hard. His kisses were sweet as honey. They made her feel all damp and needy. And achy. She felt like she needed to be filled. This was the first time she’d felt this…. yearning, yes, that was it. She wondered if he felt the same way. 

“Orophin? Tell me what you feel.” 

“I want to…” he pulled out of her embrace and turned away. 

“I do too,” she said in a quiet voice.

He turned back and stepped back into her arms. They soon both sank down to the soft moss beside the river and continued to kiss. His hand rested on her breast. He squeezed it gently and was rewarded by a little whimper in her throat. 

At the same time, they began to tug on the other’s clothing, Orophin pulling the front of her gown open and Ohtarie pulling his tunic up so she could put her hands on his warm belly. 

Ohtarie stopped moving when he moved his head down to suck her nipple. She arched underneath him and he stopped. 

“I’m--.”

“Please, do not stop.” Her whisper was breathy and low. 

**

Orophin felt like he was on fire. He wanted to be inside Ohtarie, wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted, but he didn’t know what to do next. Her breasts were so soft and it made him so excited to see her pale skin and touch it. He flicked his tongue over the wet nipple that he had been sucking and she moaned again. 

He began to push his cock against her leg as he switched to her other breast. He sat up enough to open her gown the rest of the way. He saw all of her except what was covered by tiny silk underwear. She lifted her hips so he slipped them down. 

“Now yours,” she said. She began to unbutton his tunic. He shrugged out of it and unlaced his leggings. Ohtarie sat up and pushed his hands out of the way, finishing what he had started. They both pulled the soft suede over his hips and down. She moved down his legs to remove his boots and then pulled his leggings the rest of the way off. 

She lay back and he lay across her, kissing her deeply, exploring her mouth with his eager tongue as he moved over on top of her. She seemed to know what to do as she parted her legs. His penis pressed against her pubic bone, his hips thrusting against her almost involuntarily. He was close, so close, but he wanted to be inside her. Then she lifted her hips and shifted her position until he was pressing against her wetness, and after a few minor adjustments, her entrance. 

“I do not want to hurt you.” 

“Please, Orophin, I need you.” 

He entered as slowly as he could. 

**

She had expected pain, but she just felt uncomfortably stretched for a few seconds. He was buried deep inside her and he was shaking hard. She put her hands down to his hips and pushed and pulled at him until he began to move. She hadn’t expected the pleasure, but it came. Every thrust touched a place inside that caused a jolt of pleasure that was building, stretching out to engulf her. She cried out his name as her body shuddered around the beautiful young elf. 

** 

The heat was amazing to Orophin. He had never felt anything close to what being buried inside her felt like. She was tight, and as her body shuddered, she pulled him deeper and deeper and held him tighter and tighter. No elf could withstand such pleasure for long without letting go and allowing it to take him. He let go. The world stopped for a second of pure bliss as all else ceased to exist, save him and Ohtarie. He thrust again and again until the world came back into focus and the hands of time began to move again.

**

Celeborn had followed them, but he hadn’t stayed. It looked as if they knew what to do without him. Haldir, however, waited in his study for another look at the book. Lord Celeborn was anxious to show him more.


	4. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins want a shot at Grandfather's book. He surely doesn't need it. "You do not think Grandfather still has sex, do you?" Elladan snickered.

Part Four -   
Double Trouble

Elrohir looked over at his twin. 

“Now tell me again what Haldir said.”

“He said the book is in Grandfather’s study. He saw it on his desk.” 

Elrohir was always more cautious than Elladan and always asked lots of questions before he acted on anything. 

“How are we going to get it?” 

“We will just sneak in, borrow it and ride up to the Northern Fences and surprise Rumil. We will put the book back, before we leave.” 

“And how long will we be up North with Rumil?” 

“A day, maybe two. It will not matter. He will never know it’s gone. You do not think Grandfather still has sex, do you?” Elladan snickered. 

Elrohir didn’t even want to think about that. “All right then. Let us do it. Why do we want to seduce Rumil?” 

Elladan laughed. “He is almost as pretty as Haldir and a damn lot sweeter.”

“But we have each other.” Elrohir reined his horse in and looked at Elladan. “Is that not enough?” 

Elladan paused at the hurt look on his brother’s face. He too reined his horse in. He knew that sometimes his brother felt guilty that they shared a love that was forbidden. To tell the truth, he did too sometimes, but he loved his brother more than anyone else in Middle Earth, and since their mother had to go, they had only each other, it seemed. 

He dismounted and motioned for Elrohir to come down off his horse. To an observer, they would have looked like mirror images embracing. They were that much alike, both tall and slender like all the Firstborn, both with long, straight, black hair, and both had grey eyes that could go from soft to stormy in a matter of seconds. Their high cheekbones gave them a haughty appearance that was shared by most elves. It was easy to see that they were twins. 

Elladan kissed his brother’s lips. He ran a hand down the face so much like his own that it was eerie sometimes.

“I love you with all my heart, Elrohir. You are enough. What we have is enough. But I’m fond of Rumil and he would enjoy us, I think. I know we could please him, and him, us.” He kissed Elrohir again, leaning in close this time, so their bodies touched. Elladan moved one hand down and stroked his brother to hardness. He unlaced Elrohir’s leggings and freed him into his hand. Minutes later, his twin moaned and filled his hand with pearly semen. 

“I love you, Elladan,” he whispered. 

**

Celeborn was surprised to see his grandsons. He wondered what they were up to. Elrohir looked guilty. He smiled and wondered what they would say if they knew that he and their father both knew they were lovers. He did not think badly of them; they were so close that they shared the same thoughts. Their being lovers seemed only fitting for them.

He had a feeling he knew what they were after on this visit. They must have talked to Haldir and had come to see a certain book. He would wager that Haldir had not told them about all his adventures with the book.

He welcomed them, and had them sit down to eat with him and Galadriel. He asked for news of the Rangers, Arwen and their father. He wondered how they planned to get the book. And who they planned to show it to. He said nothing, just watched.

“Grandfather, we are riding up to the Northern Fences and wonder if there is anything you need us to take to Haldir, Rumil and Orophin.”

Must be Rumil. He didn’t think Orophin was the one. He only had eyes for Ohtarie. And somehow he just couldn’t see them having sex with Haldir, the instigator of their youthful misadventures. That left Rumil, who devotedly followed them and Haldir through those adventures. Yes, Rumil is the one they would visit. 

He watched them after dinner, wondering how they planned to get the book. He wouldn’t put it past Elladan to just walk in and take it. The young elf had learned way too much from growing up with Haldir. Celeborn smiled to himself at the thought of Haldir. Perhaps after his grandsons went back to their wandering, he might take another little ride up to the Northern Fences, himself. 

**

Elladan decided that the best way to proceed was just to slip in after everyone retired and get the book, then leave in the morning as if nothing had happened. He sent Elrohir out first. The younger of the twins, he was more observant than Elladan and was perfect to stand watch while Elladan slipped into his grandfather’s study and took the book. 

They took it back to their room. Elladan sat down on the bed and began to thumb through it. He found himself becoming very aroused by the drawings. He could see himself and Elrohir touching each other the way the two male elves were doing in one particular drawing. 

“Brother, can I do this to you?” He held the book out for Elrohir to see.

Elrohir blushed. Elladan always found this very sexy. Most of the time, the only thing his younger brother had to do was smile to arouse him, anyway. 

“You want to put your tongue inside me?”

“Yes,” Elladan answered, suddenly a little breathless. Elrohir began to undress slowly; his hands were shaking too much to do it quickly. Elladan almost tore his own tunic, trying to take it off so quickly. Before either was half undressed, they were in each other’s arms, frantically kissing and ripping at each other’s clothes until they were both naked. 

Elladan had rolled Elrohir over onto his stomach and was kissing a wet trail down his back. He separated the pale cheeks of his brother’s ass and kissed into the cleft, down farther and farther until his tongue touched the tight ring of tissue he sought. Elrohir shifted and moved up onto his knees to give the other elf better access. He was whimpering with need by the time the wet tip of his brother’s tongue slipped into the tight opening.

Elladan reached under Elrohir to take his dripping cock in hand. He began to slide his hand over velvet-encased steel as his tongued delved deeper inside. Elrohir cried out as he pushed back against the tongue, needing more. 

**

Rumil wondered why Haldir had decided so late in the afternoon that he needed a book from Lord Celeborn, a book about herbs at that. Haldir knew nothing about herbs. Oh well, it usually was better to go along with him than to argue. 

The dwelling of his Lord and Lady was dark. 

He decided he’d just rest until daylight. He headed for the room he shared with his brothers when they came down from the Fences. He heard someone inside.

**

Galadriel walked up behind Celeborn as he stood looking out at the moonlight. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

“My Lord, your grandsons sound like rutting animals in there. Do they really think that no one knows what they do?” Galadriel said into his ear in her sultry voice.

Celeborn took his wife’s hand and slid it down his chest and belly, then farther still to the evidence of the effect all that noise was having on him. 

“Perhaps, my lady, we should attempt to distract ourselves by making a little noise on our own.” 

She smiled as he pulled her into his arms and let him lead her to the bed.

**

Rumil opened the bedroom door, and his jaw dropped. The twins were on the bed, Elladan was on him knees behind Elrohir. They were naked and they were…oh my…everything went dark.

**

“He’s passed out.” Elrohir said as he and Elladan crossed the room to look at their fair-haired friend, out cold on the floor. “What do we do?”

“Well, we need to wake him up.” 

Elrohir shot Elladan a disgusted look. “How?” 

“There’s a tale the humans tell about an enchanted princess that wakes when her prince kisses her.” 

“Well, I’m not sure seeing your cock up my ass is a spell…” Elrohir laughed. 

“You are an evil twin, my love. Did you know that?” Elladan kissed his brother’s cheek, and they lifted the unconscious elf to the bed.

“Now what?” Elrohir was playing devil’s advocate, something he usually didn’t get the chance to do with his older twin. 

“Well, we could take his clothes off.”

“And have him pass out again when he wakes up?” 

“I want to see him naked.”

“I want him awake when I see him naked, Elladan.”

“Wonder if elves can die of fright?”

“You going to scare him to death now?”

“No, no… if looking at us scared him, think what might happen if we show him what we want to do with from Grandfather’s book.”

“I think his shock might have been due to the fact that you and I are brothers.”

“That could be true.” 

Elrohir lay down beside Rumil and ran a fingertip over the tip of his ear. He smiled when blue eyes opened. The eyes widened when Elrohir leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Hello, Rumil.” Elladan said from his other side as he lay down beside him.

“El-Elro-h-hir, El-el-a-d-dan,” Rumil stuttered. He tried to sit up, but two pairs of hands gently pushed him back down. 

“We were coming up to the Northern Fences to see you tomorrow. But you’re here now.” Elladan whispered as he kissed Rumil’s other cheek. “Surely you have spent an evening or two with a handsome guardian.” 

“Yes, but it was sh-shock to s-see you two d-doing th-that.”

“We were going to bring Grandfather’s book up to show it to you.” 

“I have heard Haldir whisper about Lord Celeborn’s book. What is it?”

Elladan reached for the book where he had laid it by the bed on a small table. He motioned for Rumil to sit up, so he could look too. The guardian elf looked at the drawings as Elladan thumbed quickly through the book. He gasped when he saw what pages the other elf sought to show him. There were drawings of male elves in groups of three. They were doing things together that Rumil had not thought of. 

“Why do you…” Realization dawned on Rumil slowly that the two grandsons of Lord Celeborn wanted to do those things with him. “With me? You two and me?” He couldn’t seem to help the squeak that crept into his voice on the last word.

They converged on him from both sides then and kissed him, a three-way kiss that set his heart to pounding. Two pairs of hands gently began to divest him of his clothing. He was a little embarrassed to be laid bare in front of them. In truth, the three were of similar form, long lean bodies, slender and strong. 

Thought was lost as a tongue ran down his chest to a nipple, suckling and nibbling, while the other mouth suckled the tip of a sensitive ear. He felt himself harden in response to the twins’ touches. 

Elladan began to kiss his way down, loving the sweet sounds Rumil made. This was one adventure that Rumil didn’t have to share with his older brother. He took the blond elf’s hard cock into his mouth just as Elrohir took his mouth in a kiss. Elladan knew how his brother could kiss and wasn’t a bit surprised at the moans from Rumil. 

The picture that Elladan had settled on was one of an elf lying on his side being taken by one elf while a third lay in front of him, sucking his cock and having his cock sucked by the elf in the middle. Rumil shivered. He had never even imagined a second lover at one time. He was soon to find out first hand what it was like.

Elladan pulled him onto his side and moved behind him, pouring the lubricant that he had used on his brother onto his hand and slipping a finger inside Rumil. Elrohir had returned to kissing Rumil’s lips, long wet kisses interspersed with short, sweet ones as his hands caressed the other elf’s chest and abdomen, not yet touching his cock. 

Rumil gasped as Elladan slowly entered him. He didn’t move until the dark haired elf was sheathed wholly within him. He arched back against Elladan, who was gripping his hips with both hands.

Elrohir asked him, “You want to do what we saw in the book?” 

“Yes,” came Rumil’s breathless answer as the other elf moved so his body was lying opposite Rumil, so they’d be able to pleasure one another with both mouths and hands. They matched their rhythm to Elladan’s. 

“You feel so good, Rumil,” Elladan whispered to him, while he and Elrohir could only moan and grunt softly in reply. 

Rumil had never felt anything quite as exquisite as being so thoroughly taken by these two elves. He reveled in the feeling of Elladan’s hands shaking as he held him and of the tightening in Elrohir’s muscles and testicles as he got closer and closer to completion. The thought flitted across his mind that even Haldir probably hadn’t done this, but thought was soon replaced by mindlessness as his body tightened around Elladan, his shuddering making the elf inside him lose the last vestiges of his control. 

“Rumil!” Elladan almost shouted as he came a split second after Rumil began to come in Elrohir’s hot wet mouth. Elrohir followed a moment later, writhing and moaning as he filled Rumil’s mouth with his seed. 

All three lay still, catching their breath, amazed at what they had just done. The dark elves both curled up and put a head on each of Rumil’s shoulders.

**

Lord Celeborn bucked up into his wife as she rode him, crying out to her as he came with her. He pulled her down to rest on him when both of them were still. 

“So, my Lord,” she said lazily, as she lay there with his softening penis still inside her, “tell me about this book I keep hearing rumors about.” 

He smiled up at her.

“Perhaps you should talk to Haldir.” 

~tbc~


	5. A Little Piece of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel asks Haldir about the book.

Part 5- A Little Piece of My Heart 

*

Galadriel waited until the next festival to mention the book again. 

She asked her husband about it.

"Ask Haldir." Lord Celeborn smiled at her.

"But I was under the impression it was your book."

"Ask Haldir to show it to you."

"Very well. I shall." 

Her chance came later that evening, after dinner, when tales were told and songs were sung. Haldir came to speak to her when the last song was sung and everyone was going back to his or her home, or if they were guests, to the beautiful rooms that the Lord and Lady provided them. 

Haldir bowed to Galadriel. "My Lady. It is always a joy to see you." 

"I have a question for you, Haldir." She smiled at him, an almost feral gleam in her eyes.

"Yes? What can I do to help you?"

"Lord Celeborn said I should ask you about a book in his study. Can you help me?"

Haldir knew she could hear the awful gulping sound he made.

"Book?" Was that croak his voice? 

"Yes, dear Haldir, a book. Will you come help me find it now?"

She actually took his hand and led him to her husband's study. Haldir was scared. This was the Lady of Light, a Ringbearer, one of the most powerful elves on earth. What game did she play with him? She had never been cruel. Why was she doing this now? His heart pounded as she closed the door.

"Now, where is it?" She smiled at him, a little less feral, but not her motherly smile at all.

He walked stiffly to the messy desk. He lifted up several books and removed the book from its hiding place in plain sight. He handed it to Galadriel with both hands. She took it from him and sat on the sofa. He turned away to look at a spot on the wall, embarrassed beyond words. 

"Come sit with me, Haldir," she said her most sultry tone.

He sat beside her as she opened the book. She opened it to a page with a female elf reclining in a chair with a male kneeling between her legs, licking her. Haldir felt his face burn as she looked at the drawing. 

"Oh my. Have you ever done that?"

"Yes, My Lady," was his almost inaudible answer. He would not look at her, which excited Galadriel more than she wanted to admit. She thought of how wicked her husband was and smiled at Haldir.

She moved closer to him so her thigh touched his as they sat. She turned to other pages. Haldir's mind just could not seem to fit itself around what was happening. Did she desire him? How could that be?

Galadriel had decided that if she wanted to dally with the handsome young Guardian, she was going to have to take things into her own hands. He seemed to be too intimidated by her to do anything, but sit and nodded as she asked him questions.

"Would you kiss me, Haldir?"

He looked startled by her question. And scared to death, as if she had asked him to do her some great harm. She smiled to see her proud guardian so frightened. His lips were pressed in a thin line, and his eyes were dark. 

"Will you?" He kissed her cheek. She turned her head and caught his mouth, kissing him before he could jerk away. His lips were soft, and he tasted of sweet plum wine. Lady Galadriel felt heat low in her body at his taste and his scent. He smelled of forest and male musk. She raised a hand and unbound his hair from the clasp at the back of his head. His eyes widened as it fell down over his shoulders. She pulled back and looked at him.

"You are quite fair to look at, my young one." 

His face burned still as she kissed his lips again, catching his lower lip with her teeth and gently nibbling on it. He wanted to run. He wanted to return her kiss. But this was his Lady! She slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting his tongue as he tried to avoid touching hers with it.

He pulled away. "My Lady, I cannot do this." He was not yet hard. Fear had kept that embarrassment at bay so far, but he knew if she touched him that he would be lost.

"Am I not fair?" She said as she opened his tunic with both hands, exposing his chest and belly to her gaze. She touched him, running her smooth, soft hands over his skin.

"You are most fair, my Lady." Her hands were caressing his skin just above the fastening of his leggings. She stood beside the sofa and slipped her gown down off her shoulders and let it drop in a white cloud around her feet. Haldir closed his eyes, afraid to look at her. 

"Open your eyes, my Guardian. Look at me, not as Lady Galadriel, but just as Galadriel."

"I will try, my Lady." 

He opened his eyes and looked at her as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Just Galadriel, love," she whispered as she took his hands in hers and placed them on her high, firm breasts. She leaned close to him and pulled his head to her breast. She guided his mouth to her nipple and moaned deep in her throat as he suckled. 

**

Lord Celeborn watched them. He stood by the window and watched. Haldir was terrified, that much was obvious. His wife was sexy as she seduced the young Marchwarden. He saw in her eyes how aroused she was. His own body was responding to the sight of Haldir sucking at her nipples. How he loved the both of them. He smiled. 

**

Haldir had grown hard when Galadriel had unlaced his leggings as he sucked and kissed her breasts. He shifted his position and looked at her.

"Please…" he whispered. "I can't do this, Galadriel."

She slipped a hand inside his leggings and stroked him. Then she slipped his leggings down. She had to slide his boots off, before she stripped the leggings completely off. Galadriel smiled at her pale forest Guardian as she reached her hand out to touch the velvety smooth shaft. She saw surrender in his eyes. 

Galadriel moved back up onto the sofa from the floor and reached for him as she lay back on the sofa arm. Haldir was in her arms, kissing her. He wanted her so badly that it hurt, but his face still burned with shame as he began to kiss his way down her slender body. She purred like a kitten when he found her breasts again, biting gently each nipple. His kisses wandered down farther, down her flat belly, down to the small nest of golden curls.

"Touch me, Haldir," she moaned in a low voice as he opened her wet folds and ran a fingertip over her clitoris. His blue eyes were the color of midnight as he watched her face. He slipped two long fingers inside her and moaned himself, when she arched into his hand. He dipped his head to taste her, still watching her face. "I would feel you inside me now," she said in that husky voice that made him ache. 

**

Celeborn's hand was inside his robes, stroking his cock as he watched them. His wife was writhing under Haldir's hands and mouth. He wanted to join them, but knew there was no room for him right now. He knew that Haldir would need him later. 

**

Haldir almost lost it at her words. Fear ran through him at what he was about to do. This wasn't just any female. How dare he presume to do such a thing? As if she read his mind, Galadriel pulled him up onto her, taking him in her hand as she did so. She stroked him back to hardness as she positioned him against her opening. As she pulled his mouth down for a kiss, she arched up into him, taking him inside her in one stroke. He cried out, and she muffled his moans with her kisses.

She was so warm and tight around him. He began to move as she held him, running soft hands over his back and buttocks, urging him with her quiet words and sweet kisses. He was past thinking or speaking in coherent thoughts. His body was driving him toward completion. He pounded into her finally, pressing deep as he could as he flexed the strong muscles in his back and legs.

"Come with me, Haldir," Galadriel implored him as her body shuddered around him and sweet euphoria rushed through her body. He did, filling her with his semen and crying out.

"My Lady!" He ground his hips into her and was still. She felt his tears fall on her face. She pulled his head down and held him, patting his back and smoothing his hair back until the tears subsided. 

**

Celeborn had come with them, one hand braced against the wall, one inside his trousers and biting his lip to keep from crying out with them. He also saw Haldir's tears. 

**

Galadriel had been surprised at how much she had wanted Haldir. She also was perceptive enough to know he felt guilty for making love with her. She held him until he became restless and got up. He found his clothing and smiled at her almost sadly as he dressed. She knew he needed her husband tonight. Only Celeborn could assuage his guilt and take away his sadness. 

She dressed, kissed him and walked him to the small room he was staying in. She saw Lord Celeborn at the other end of the corridor. She kissed Haldir again at the door.

"Rest now, sweet one." She left him at the door with a kiss on his cheek.

Haldir was tired. He had not ever expected what happened tonight. He felt bad about it, as if he'd betrayed Celeborn and had been too weak where Galadriel was concerned. He undressed again and lay down. He could smell her still on his skin.

He knew it was Celeborn as soon as the elflord opened his door. He heard the rustle of Celeborn getting undressed then felt his weight on the bed as he lay down behind him, fitting his naked body against his own.

"Are you all right?" The whisper was so close that it tickled Haldir's ear. 

"Yes." His answer was shaky, at best. The strong arms of his lord held him.

"The Lady Galadriel is a great and noble elf who wields great power, but she is just Galadriel too. Do not feel guilty."

"But she is your wife." 

"You are the only lover I have known her to have in all the long years I have been with her, and I cannot blame her for loving you. I love you too, Pen'tithen Nin." 

Haldir moved onto his back and looked at Celeborn. 

"My Lord," Haldir whispered as the older elf moved up into his open arms, his mouth finding Haldir's, his tongue slipping inside. Minutes later, the elflord slid inside Haldir from above, bending the younger elf's long legs up against his chest and kissing him passionately as he began to move. He poured his love into Haldir and whispered it with every thrust. Both of them came together, clinging to each other in the sweet aftermath of love.

They lay in the small bed for a long time, Haldir's head on Celeborn's shoulder. 

"My Lord, do you truly love me? I am not… I'm just …" He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

Celeborn pulled him up for a kiss. "I have known you since you were born, and you are not `JUST' anything. You are my most trusted forest Guardian and you have half of my heart, Galadriel the other half." 

Haldir just held him tighter, unable to say a single word. He closed his eyes and rested as Celeborn smoothed his unbound hair out of his face. They lay there the rest of the night, just holding each other. 

Dawn saw Haldir headed back the Northern Fences with a new memory to warm his heart. Celeborn watched him leave and counted the days until the next chance he would get to ride out alone. 

*****


	6. The Lords of Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The geezer elves come to Lothlórien to see the book   
> and its geezer elf owner.

Part 6- The Lords of Imladris

*

"Why on earth do we need to go to Lorien to look at a sex manual?" Glorfindel asked Elrond as they got on their horses.

"Why not?" Elrond grinned at him. "What else have we got to do?"

Glorfindel looked at Elrond and shook his head. "What do we tell your father-in-law?"

"Do you have to call him that?" 

"Ohhhhh, your plans include him, do they?" Glorfindel did manage not to laugh out loud. "You like us fair-haired ones, do you?" 

Elrond just shot him an annoyed look. "I have put up you with forever, have I not?"

**

The two Elves from Imladris arrived in Caras Galadon a few weeks later. Haldir greeted them at the border. He was his usual cool, haughty self. Glorfindel whispered to Elrond, "Just let me stay up here. Taming that one would be worth the trip." 

Haldir gave Glorfindel his best sneer. He had heard the whispered comments, apparently. The blond elf laughed.

As they rode toward the city, Elrond told him, "That *one,* as you called him, is our host's special little one, I think."

"Oh really? Then I envy our host." They rode on. 

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel greeted them formally, then hugged them both in welcome.

"What are you two doing so far from home? We have heard of no trouble beyond the normal," Lady Galadriel asked, concerned.

"We came up to talk to Lord Celeborn about …" 

"Yes?" Celeborn raised an eyebrow and smiled at them. He had a pretty good idea why they were here.

"Artwork."

Galadriel laughed out loud. "Artwork?" She shook her head and left them to their own devices. She knew them all well enough to know when to leave them alone. 

Celeborn turned and looked innocently at Elrond. "Artwork? Is that the best you could do?" He laughed out loud and slapped Elrond on the shoulder. "Come on, then. If some of the horny children have not taken it, it is on my desk."

"Horny children?" Elrond member of the trio asked. 

"Well, let me see. There would be your sons and Rumil. Orophin and Ohtarie looked at it. My wife decided she wanted to see it. Oh, and Haldir."

Elrond caught the blush when he said Haldir. "Haldir and whom?" Celeborn ignored the question.

"Ah, here it is." Celeborn lifted the book up and handed it to Glorfindel, who winked at him. He was speechless. What were these two up to? 

Celeborn's son-in-law stood at the blond's shoulder as he opened the book. Celeborn couldn't see what they were looking at. He was really shocked when Elrond kissed Glorfindel's neck and whispered something in his ear. It seemed that things were a bit different in Imladris than here. Then he thought about his little guardian, and realized that they probably weren't very different at all.

The Lord of Imladris looked at his father-in-law and smiled. He had harbored a secret lust for the stern elf for a long time. Even Glorfindel didn't know about it. Perhaps Lord Celeborn would join them. For many years, he had longed to kiss the full lips of the Lord of Lothlórien.

"That looks interesting," Glorfindel pointed out to Elrond as they found the page that the latter elf's sons and Rumil had enjoyed a few short months before. "We have never done that." 

"Speak for yourself," the Lord of Imladris teased his most trusted advisor and friend. Glorfindel snorted and turned the page to another drawing of three males elves. One was in the middle on his hands and knees while one was behind him, his penis buried deep inside while the one in front had his penis in the middle elf's mouth. 

"Oh," was all Elrond managed to say to that one.

"Indeed." Glorfindel said as Elrond moved close enough that the blond elf could feel his erection pressing against his back. 

"Who did you try it with, hmmmm? You old goat. I have never done that. The other, yes but that one, no." Elrond laughed. 

Celeborn looked a little lost. He felt like he really needed to leave the other two elves alone, but he didn't want to. He wanted to touch Elrond, had for some time. He had always found beauty in the dark hair of his son-in-law and was pleased that his grandchildren had taken their dark hair from their sire.

"Celeborn?" 

"Yes?" He hadn't heard a word Elrond had said. 

"Would you like to come to our chambers with us? This might not be the place to talk about the… uh, book." Elrond repeated himself.

Celeborn realized that he was blushing.

"Perhaps I should see if G-." 

"Come with us, Lord Celeborn. Elrond desires that you do so, and so do I." Celeborn simply nodded at Glorfindel's plea.

The three stately elves made their way to the lovely chambers that Elrond was provided when he came to visit Lothlórien. Glorfindel carried the book in his arms. He was smiling like a cat with bowl full of cream. 

Elrond opened the door and held it for the other two elves. Glorfindel went in first. Elrond touched Celeborn's sleeve as he walked past the dark elf into the room. As soon as Elrond closed the door, he pulled Celeborn close to him. 

"These many years I have desired to taste your lips. When I look at you, I see my lovely Celebrian in your eyes. At first, I thought that was all it was, but it is more than that. I…I have no words to explain." Elrond kissed his wife's father, a tender, gentle kiss as Glorfindel stepped up behind the Lord of Lothlórien and rested his hands gently on Celeborn's shoulders.

Celeborn was surprised at how needy he felt, how badly he wanted them both right now. They smelled of Imladris, of summer flowers and light. He reached up and removed the mithril circlet from Elrond's head and let his dark hair down. He leaned closer for another kiss as he felt Glorfindel loosen his own silver tresses. He thought of Haldir in that moment and how his young lover adored his unbound hair. He felt a pang of regret that Haldir wasn't the one who stood with him. But Haldir would not begrudge him this. It was not in an elf's nature to be jealous.

Elrond began to loosen Celeborn's robes with help from Glorfindel. Celeborn shivered as the dark-haired elf touched his naked chest, his warm hands caressing smooth muscle. Glorfindel pulled Celeborn's robe and shirt off and put them in a chair out of the way. Two pairs of hands now touched his naked skin, and Celeborn was only able to breathe because he reminded himself to do so. When Elrond unlaced his leggings, he even forgot that.

Glorfindel maneuvered the three of them back toward the bed. Elrond finished removing Celeborn's boots and leggings, and he lay back against the headboard and watched as the two elves from Imladris undressed one another. They joined him then, two mouths touching his, four hands touching his body. He reached up and found the silver clasp in the back of Glorfindel's hair, freeing it, winding his hand in it. 

Celeborn looked at Elrond as the half-elven began to kiss his way down his chest. Elrond was beautiful and exotic to his eyes, simply because he was partly human. He had chosen to be an elf long ago, but the look of a human lay about his features, in the odd wrinkle here and there, the way his dark hair receded a bit more than most elves, the human arch of an eyebrow. He could see why his daughter had loved him, why Glorfindel loved him. He knew a part of him loved Elrond too.

Thought stopped as a warm, wet tongue darted into his navel at the same time that the other mouth found his for another kiss. When Elrond moved his kisses farther down into the small patch of soft hair surrounding his aching cock, Celeborn arched his back quite involuntarily, his body craving a more intimate touch. Elrond was very accommodating to him, licking the dripping head of his weepy cock and reaching a hand under it to caress his tightening balls.

Glorfindel joined Elrond, and they both kissed and licked their host's throbbing shaft. Elves have a lot of endurance, but no one could have stood the onslaught of those wicked tongues for long. Elrond took him into his mouth and his throat, while Glorfindel licked and sucked the dark sacs into his own mouth, driving Celeborn ever closer and closer to the edge. They both felt his body readying itself and they redoubled their efforts, until the silver elf writhed helplessly beneath their sweet torture. He begged for release before he came, sweet words to the ears of his lovers. 

"Please...oh, yes…" and finally just groans and soft grunts as semen, tangy and warm, jetted into Elrond's throat. Elrond swallowed as Glorfindel gently massaged Celeborn's balls until he lay almost still, except for the pounding of his heart and the heaving of his chest as he tried to breathe again.

They weren't done with him yet though.

Elrond could barely breathe himself as he rose up and looked at Celeborn. Want had risen in him, almost as desperate as what he had seen in his host's eyes a few minutes ago.

"I need to…" How could he tell his father-in-law that he wanted to bury himself deep in his ass? Thank the Valar for small favors.

Celeborn finally could speak, and he looked at both of the elves who had pleasured him so thoroughly and unrelentingly. "I believe you had picked out a page from the book?"

"Yes," was about all Elrond was able to manage as a reply as Celeborn sat up for a minute as if to clear his head, then he turned around and got on all fours, quite like a mare ready to be mounted.

Glorfindel, ever the practical one, asked, "Is there something here that would perhaps ease the path?"

"Drawer," was the short answer.

Glorfindel found the bottle easily. He had an idea that the stern elflord did indeed use it on the haughty little guardian who commanded the Northern Fences. He smiled as he opened it and poured some in his hand. He intended to ready them both. Celeborn moaned as the blond's finger slipped inside him. He almost screamed when it found what it sought, rubbing across his prostate, until he was quivering from in the inside out.

Then Glorfindel turned to Elrond. He took his longtime lover's sleek cock into both his hands and stroked the sweet smelling oil onto it. He didn't let go until he had guided the smooth head into Lord Celeborn. A soft grunt was the only indication that there was pain, but it was soon replaced by a sound of pure pleasure.

Glorfindel moved around till he was in front of Celeborn, who was on all fours now. He looked up at Glorfindel and licked his lower lip in invitation. Glorfindel didn't need to be asked twice. He positioned himself so his penis nudged Celeborn's face. He held his cock out for Celeborn to lick and he did, licking until it was wet with pre-come and with his own saliva. Glorfindel put one hand in Celeborn's silver hair and still held his erection in the other. He rammed himself into the other elf's mouth only to be shoved back by the force of Elrond's thrusts into the other end. It took a few minutes for the three of them to coordinate their rhythm, but once they did, Elrond slammed into Celeborn, and at the same time, Glorfindel pushed into his throat. Glorfindel held most of his silver hair tightly in one fist as Elrond had a bruising grip on his hips with both hands. 

Elrond came first, slamming deep and staying there, as he filled Celeborn with his creamy seed. Celeborn's deep moans set Glorfindel's orgasm in motion as he felt the sound vibrate in the throat the he was butting against. He slammed in hard one last time and was surprised when his cock was swallowed deep into Celeborn's throat, the muscles milking his pleasure from him.

As soon the two of them finished, Elrond pulled Celeborn up onto his knees and reached around to stroke his hard again cock, while Glorfindel knelt down and sucked him, mouth following Elrond's hand up and down the thick, hot shaft until Celeborn cried and came again.

Later, the three of them lay curled up in the huge bed, talking quietly and drifting into sweet reverie. Celeborn chuckled and kissed his son-in-law's forehead. "I don't remember that last part being in the book, but I liked it anyway." 

*****


	7. Starlight, Starbright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir is alone and in the moonlight. The Book is not actually in this one but it does fit into the story arc.

Part 7 - STARLIGHT, STARBRIGHT

*

 

Haldir was at a loss tonight. His watch was over for several nights. He had been on night duty so long that he had no idea what to do with himself. It was a beautiful moonlit night. The last time he had a few nights free from duty, Indil had come up to visit him. They had explored each other at a leisurely pace, after their hurried and frantic evening with Lord Celeborn. He had not known it was possible for him to love even one elf, but had found that he now loved two instead.

But Indil wasn't here this time. He was alone. 

It was a warm night, so he when he dropped his tunic to the floor of the flet, the moonlight kissed his skin. He poured a goblet of wine for himself and lay back to look at the sky.

He thought about the Orcs he'd been seeing with more frequency of late. He thought about the tension he sometimes saw in Lady Galadriel. And he knew Lord Celeborn seldom shared his concerns with anyone, but he saw them in his eyes sometimes when they were together. Things were changing, and he knew the future of the elves was on a distant shore, not here in Middle Earth. But he loved this world. It was his home.

He idly ran his fingertips up his arm and across his chest, then shivered at the goose bumps he raised. His thoughts drifted to no place in particular, as did his hands. He looked at the stars and wondered if they were home to other peoples. He thought about his brothers, his home here in Lothlórien. His fingers unconsciously teased tiny nipples until their response distracted him from his thoughts. He sighed quietly at the way they felt as they hardened under his touch. One hand ran down his flat belly, tickling and raising more goose bumps.

He still wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He was just feeling. He couldn't have said when one of his hands brushed over the lacings of his leggings. He felt an urge to feel the moon kiss his skin all over. He knew humans felt sunlight, and he wondered if they knew that elves felt moonlight too. It felt a bit like the cool caress of water, but softer and subtler. He unlaced the soft suede leggings that hugged his hips and legs. He lifted himself up off the floor and slipped the leggings off over his already bare feet.

He sat up and looked out into the still quiet night. He could hear animals and far, far away, he heard other creatures; humans, Orcs, he didn't know which, but they were far from the borders of Lothlórien. He took a sip of his wine and lay back down. His hands began to wander again as his mind drifted. His hand wandered down his belly, this time unfettered by the leggings. He ran his fingers through the curly golden hair that surrounded his still flaccid penis, winding his fingers through it before his other hand slid down his belly.

He drew in a breath as he began to tease himself until he was fully erect. He still had no particular thoughts about what he was doing. He just reveled in the cool night and his almost impossibly hot skin. He barely registered what he was doing for a few minutes. Finally the pleasure of his own touch began to seep into his mind, and he stroked himself, running his long fingered hand up and down his length slowly. He reached his other hand a little farther down to fondle his balls, shivering at the light touched of his practiced hand.

He was impossibly beautiful as he lay there alone, his backed arched, his pale hair fanned out around him. His hand moved hard and fast now, his grip tight. His breath came in pants, and his moans were soft and low. His dark eyes were glazed as his body stiffened.   
"Oh, my Lord," he whispered as pearly semen shot up onto his belly and ran down his hand. His hand moved until the throbbing ebbed and finally stopped. He looked around for something to clean himself and finding nothing, he licked his fingers clean.

He lay on his back and looked at the stars.


	8. Celeborn's 'Little' Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir gets a visitor, a horny old goat of an elf!

Part 8 - Celeborn’s ‘Little’ Guardian

*

Glorfindel decided to stay around the forests of Lorien for a while. There was a certain young Guardian that he meant to tame. He asked leave of Lord Celeborn to visit the Northern Fences. Celeborn had merely smiled and nodded, thinking perhaps his March Warden might teach Elrond's `old goat' a little something.

Rumil was the only one of the brothers he saw when he arrived at the spot that he and Elrond had met Haldir a few days before. He was flanked by three other guardians, and they stopped Glorfindel.

"My Lord, are you lost?" Rumil never was one for small talk.

"I am looking for your brother." Glorfindel smiled his charming smile at the handsome young elf. This one was with Elrond's twins? Still waters really do run deep, he thought.

"Which one?" Rumil looked a bit amused. Glorfindel sensed that his and Elrond's passage a few days ago did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"The oldest one, the haughty, cold one." 

Rumil grinned. "Haldir said something about being tired of all the noise." 

Glorfindel laughed. No one was quieter than the Guardians of Lorien, not even Galadriel herself could hear one of them if he chose not to be heard.

"In a bad mood, is he?" Glorfindel tried to keep from smiling.

"Said something else about old interlopers. You would not know what he meant, would you?" Rumil was still having a hard time looking serious. Evidently, the goings on of his captain and brother were a source of amusement to Rumil.

Glorfindel shook his head. "I thought I would say hello to him, before I go back home to Imladris."

"I do not know where he is, but he is probably either hunting or swimming. He does both a lot. The swimming hole is that way." Rumil pointed to the west. "If he is hunting, he will find *you*."

Glorfindel thanked the young elf and made his way to the swimming hole. Haldir was sitting on the bank, looking pensively toward the water. He was also completely naked, with his bow and quiver laid beside him.

Without turning around, he said, "If you come any closer, I will send you home to Elrond looking like a pincushion."

"Hello, Haldir of Lorien." Glorfindel was not afraid. Indeed, he would have been shocked if Haldir had been friendly to him. He would have been disappointed too.

"What do you want, Lord Glorfindel?"

"I came by here on my way back to Imladris to see you, my fair elf."

Haldir rose gracefully from his seat on the bank and turned to look at the golden elflord. Glorfindel came very close to losing his composure as he gazed on the beauty of the forest guardian. Haldir was tall, not as tall as Celeborn, but tall nonetheless, his shoulders were broad for an elf, his hips were narrow and his legs long. Glorfindel did not fail to notice that his penis was not entirely flaccid either. It was his face that was arresting, though. His dark brows arched perfectly over cool blue eyes that seemed to flash death at one moment and incredible pleasure the next. His lips were full, and at the moment, were sneering at him. All Glorfindel could think of was what they would look like wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock.

"What is your business with me, my Lord?" He said lord as if it were a curse. 

"You know, if you do not show your elders a little respect, one of them might just spank your perfect little bottom for you." Glorfindel smiled at him. He had been a haughty young elf once too. Elrond had no respect at all for his age and experience and often said he still was a bit too big for his trousers. Elrond had perfect ways of reminding him when he got too high and mighty. He'd had a spanking or two himself.

Haldir raised that perfect brow. 

Glorfindel just smiled at him and sat down on the bank.

"Do you swim here often, Haldir?" 

Haldir was surprised by the mundane question. So he answered. "It soothes me when I cannot rest."

"Come sit by me, then, and tell me what troubles you."

Glorfindel didn't expect an answer.

"The very air itself is oppressive of late, my Lord. I know not why. I have seen it on my Lady's face, in Cele- Lord Celeborn's eyes. I see more Orcs at the border, more strangers. Sometimes I am so troubled that I do not rest."

Glorfindel wanted to pull the naked Marchwarden into his arms, but knew that Haldir would not welcome his embrace yet.

"That is not all, I think."

"That is all I will tell you, my Lord Glorfindel." Haldir got up and began dressing, pulling his leggings on quickly and roughly lacing them before pulling his tunic and cloak on. He didn't bother with his boots, just picked them up, along with his bow and quiver. He walked away without a word to the older elf.

Glorfindel sat for a long time, looking into the water and thinking perhaps he had made a mistake with this one. Maybe he shouldn't trifle with Haldir. He got up, feeling older and wearier than he had in some time, and made his way back to the talan that Haldir shared with his brothers.

He decided not to climb the tree. He wasn't a tree elf. He sat down instead and waited.   
Haldir appeared and sat down at his side. Glorfindel smiled at him.

"Why did you come up here? Why are you seeking me?"

Glorfindel looked at him and considered his answer. "Well, initially, I just thought you would be a fun one to tame, but things have become complicated, have they not?"

Haldir simply said, "I love him and so does my Lady. I felt … uneasy that you and Lord Elrond were with him."

Glorfindel said nothing for several minutes. "I love Elrond the way you love Lord Celeborn. I would never presume to attempt to take Celeborn's love from you."

He raised a hand and smoothed back a strand of silvery blond hair from Haldir's face. He felt the younger elf trembling ever so slightly. Glorfindel himself was surprised when Haldir brought Glorfindel's hand over his mouth and snaked his tongue out. He swept it up across the older elf's palm in an unmistakable motion.

"What game do you play, Haldir of Lorien?" 

"I-I would have you do with me what you did with my Lord."

"Elrond did more than I did, little one, though I did taste your Lord's delights."

He saw Haldir's eyes darken the smallest bit. "Then perhaps I should do to you what Elrond did to my Lord."

How the other elf could look hot and cold at the same time, Glorfindel did not know. But he did. His eyes were cold with anger and hot with lust. He glanced down at leggings stretched tight across a now obvious erection.

"I do not think you want to try it."

Haldir's eyes flashed. "Maybe I do."

This one was moody! All forlorn one minute and ready to fight the next. It was no wonder Celeborn was so fond of him. He was all passion under that icy demeanor. Glorfindel wanted him more than ever now. His own blood was stirring.

"Then do it." Glorfindel knew that he was going to have to physically fight the younger elf and was amazed at how aroused it made him. His hand was still in Haldir's. Without ever taking his eyes from the younger elf's, he brought Haldir's hand to his mouth. He sucked the guardian's index finger deep into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it as he had Lord Celeborn's penis. His other hand slid down to the bulge the younger elf's leggings. He caressed him through the soft suede, noticing the minute shift of Haldir's hips.

He waited for the other elf to make his move. He could read lust in those dark blue eyes. Haldir finally pulled his hand from Glorfindel's mouth and kissed the elflord. His kisses were like the sweetest honey, deep but gentle, coaxing a moan from the older elf. He maneuvered Glorfindel against the tree, pinning him with his kisses as well as his hands.

Glorfindel forced himself to relax a bit, let Haldir think he'd won. When he felt tense muscles relax, he grabbed Haldir with both hands and pushed him to the ground on his back. He landed on top of him, pinning him and grabbing both wrists and pulling them up over his head. He ground his hips into the forest guardian.

"I do not give in so easy, my little one."

Haldir wiggled beneath him, making them both breathe even harder. "I am NOT little, and I am not yours."

Glorfindel kissed him, a kiss meant to dominate, and Haldir bit his lip, not hard enough to hurt a great deal, but he did break the skin. The struggle was exciting to both of them, but Glorfindel knew that Haldir would die before admitting it. He did concede to himself that there was nothing little about Haldir. He bit him back, marking his tender neck with teeth marks. A moan escaped from Haldir's mouth, a moan he tried to hold back.

Glorfindel shifted so he held the young elf's wrists in one hand, while he unlaced Haldir's leggings with the other hand, freeing his hard cock, taking it into his hand.

"You certainly are not little." Glorfindel moved up and sucked an ear tip while he stroked in such an erratic way that he knew his young friend wouldn't come too quickly. Haldir was still trying to get away, but his hips were moving up and down, his soft grunts giving away his neediness. Glorfindel relented and began moving in a more rhythmic fashion.

"Stop. I …oh…oh…do not stop…coming…so hard…" Finally his words trailed off as his hot semen coated Glorfindel's hand. He lay panting on the ground as the older elf licked his hand then he cleaned Haldir, his tongue lingering on silken skin.

Anger still blazed in those blue eyes as Haldir watched him. Glorfindel wanted to be buried in him now, but he knew Haldir still wasn't going to concede his defeat. He sucked the younger elf's already hardening cock into his mouth. Gods, he was delicious, Glorfindel thought as he sucked a few stray drops from his tender head. He smiled at the way Haldir flexed his hips without meaning to.

He looked up, letting Haldir slip from his mouth. "I am going to take you, here, now, on the ground."

Haldir twisted away from him, but Glorfindel caught him and pulled him back. Haldir was kicking and twisting violently as he finally got out of Glorfindel's grasp. His mistake was deciding to lace up his leggings.

Glorfindel grabbed him in both arms wrestled him back to the forest floor. He yanked his leggings down and pulled the elf across his lap as if he were a wayward elfling. He smiled at the small yelp Haldir let out, when he smacked his pale bottom with his palm. He felt the little shift of slim hips so that Haldir's still hard cock was pressed firmly against his leg.

"If your Lord has not spanked you, then perhaps he should. You surely need a spanking, my sassy little one."

"NOT little!" Haldir spat as he wiggled in a futile attempt to roll off of Glorfindel's lap.

Smack! Followed by that sweet grunt from Haldir. "You are MY little one today, Haldir of Lorien, mine and no one else's." He pulled him up and turned him around until the young elf sat on his knees with his leggings around his own knees. When Haldir looked at him, there still was cold disdain and hot lust in his face.

"I do not want you."

Glorfindel simply reached down and caressed Haldir's erection. "You think not?"

"NO!" He surprised Glorfindel by leaning into him for a kiss, another one of those honey sweet ones. He wondered what the other elf had on mind this time. He really didn't care very much, for his own need was gnawing at him now, driving him. He began to undress Haldir  
.   
Minutes later, he told the naked elf, "Now, remove my clothing, little one."

Haldir looked like he was going to balk, but nodded and began to unfasten Glorfindel's tunic.

"Did Lord Celeborn… did he come in your mouth?"

"Yes. I was in front of him and Elrond behind and inside him."

The tunic was discarded on the ground and Haldir's hands were busy working the laces of his leggings. He looked into Glorfindel's eyes.

"I wish I were Lord Elrond then." 

"Ohhhh, so that is what you wish. Have you told him? He is quite… accommodating, and he loves you enough, little one, to never say no to you."

Glorfindel was very shocked when Haldir moved back onto his lap once they both were naked and kissed him again. He moved so he was sitting facing Glorfindel with a leg on either side of him. 

"I am jealous, my Lord," he whispered so softly that Glorfindel almost didn't catch it. He pulled Haldir against his chest and kissed him.

"Shall I tell you all we did? Would it soothe you or hurt you?" He didn't know how much longer he could stand to hold Haldir and not be inside him. "I want you, Haldir, now."

Haldir looked into his face and nodded. "Tell me of loving my Lord Celeborn, and I will acquiesce to your wishes."

Glorfindel reached for his discarded cloak and retrieved the bottle of oil he had tucked into an inside pocket. He didn't let Haldir moved from his lap, just oiled himself as the Lorien guardian watched. He sat with his back against the tree and helped the younger elf slide down onto him, still facing him with his straddling him.

As he slid into the hot tunnel with his oiled cock, Glorfindel began to tell Haldir what he and the other two elflords did in great detail. Haldir moved on him, grinding gently and slowly at first. Glorfindel told Celeborn's lover how he and Elrond had sucked the Lord of Lothlórien until he had come in Elrond's eager mouth, how Elrond had taken him like a horse of the Rohirrim. Haldir's eyes were glazed with passion now as Glorfindel reached to touch him.

Glorfindel was thrusting up into the beautiful creature in his lap now, his own need making it hard to talk. He continued, however haltingly, to tell Haldir what they had done, how later in the night, Lord Celeborn had taken him as Elrond had done.

"What did he say when he came inside you?" Haldir asked.

"Your name, over and over, he said `Haldir'." Glorfindel let his control go, when he felt the younger elf's body contract around him. He came hard, his hips jerking roughly up into the other elf as Haldir whispered "Celeborn" until he was spent.

**

Celeborn kissed his guardian passionately as soon as they were away from prying eyes. He had feared his lover would be angry with him.

"My Lord, I want to ask you if you will grant me a favor."

"If I can."

"Lord Glorfindel suggested that I ask you. He said you are most accommodating. What I want is…"


	9. The Taking of Lord Celeborn

Part 9 -   
The Taking of Lord Celeborn

~~~  
Celeborn kissed his guardian passionately as soon as they were away from prying eyes. He had feared his lover would be angry with him. 

"My Lord, I want to ask you if you will grant me a favor."

"If I can." He would move the sun and moon for Haldir if he had the power.

"Lord Glorfindel suggested that I ask you. He said you are most accommodating. What I want is… well… I …" 

Lord Celeborn smiled at Haldir. "He told you everything, did he?"

Haldir actually blushed. Celeborn always loved to see those pretty cheeks and ears turn that delightful shade of pink. He kissed Haldir's cheek as they sat on the sofa in his study. He loosened the braids in the younger elf's hair.

"I was very jealous, my Lord. I hated the thoughts of Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel touching you and doing the things we do…" 

Celeborn pulled him close. "I would never have hurt you, Haldir."

Celeborn wondered how he fallen so completely in love with this elf. He had watched Haldir grow up, and spent a great deal of that time aggravated at the proud, stubborn elf-child. He never would have thought that he would grow to love him like he had.   
"Now what is it that you want from me?" Celeborn nuzzled the tip of Haldir's ear.

"I want to …" Words failed him again.

Celeborn got up retrieved his well-used book and smiled wickedly as he sat back down beside Haldir. He handed it to the younger elf. "Show me."

Haldir looked through the book, becoming more aroused with each turn of the page, both from the book and the elf lord sucking his right ear as he tried to look. He found a drawing of two male elves, both on their knees, one behind the other. It was what he wanted. He had taken Glorfindel this way before he had finally left, and he wanted more than anything else to be buried deep inside his own Lord.

Celeborn shivered at the thought of begin taken by Haldir.

They kissed, long and passionately, hands undressing and caressing newly exposed skin. Haldir let Celeborn's hair down as Celeborn ran his hands all over the other elf's chest, exploring him as if he didn't already know every inch of his body. But it didn't matter. Every time he got a chance to be with Haldir, it was new.

"Love you," Haldir whispered into his mouth as he paused in his seemingly endless kisses. His hands stroked and touched Celeborn, touching places that he knew would make his lover growl with need. Watching his Lord lose control was always the sweetest part of loving him, to know that he could make him want so badly that he was willing to let Haldir see underneath the face the world saw. He saw the passion and the need and even sometimes the fear in his lover's face.

Haldir began to kiss the long, lean body of his Lord, he licked and sucked tender skin, the same places his hands had touched seconds before. Celeborn was making a sound that could only be called a whimper, as Haldir spread his long legs and dropped to the floor between them.

Celeborn shivered as the guardian's wet tongue and sharp teeth licked and bit his thighs. He wondered if they would leave marks. He found himself hoping so. He gasped as Haldir's wicked tongue pressed against his perineum as long fingers wrapped around his cock. Haldir's tongue teased and licked its way up to take the place of his hand as he licked up and down Celeborn's velvety shaft.

"Please…" Celeborn choked out. No one had ever been able to make him feel so totally vulnerable as this elf did. Not even his beloved wife saw him as needy as he let Haldir see him. Haldir was up in his arms again in seconds, kissing and murmuring to him. 

"My Lord, are you sure that this is what you want too?"

Celeborn begged him. "Yes… please, Haldir, take me now."

Haldir finally said, "Will you get on your hands and knees for me?"

The Lord of Lothlórien moved down into the floor, onto his hands and knees. Haldir took the bottle of oil that Celeborn had put on the desk and poured some into his hand. He smoothed the sweet smelling oil onto Celeborn then slid a slick finger inside him. The older elf grunted at the pressure, then growled in pleasure as Haldir found his tiny gland. Glorfindel had taught him well. 

Haldir was finding it hard to control his own excitement now. He ached to be buried inside the other elf's heat. He moved is fingers out and pressed his head against Lord Celeborn, who shifted his hips back and took Haldir's head inside himself.

"Ohhhhhh." Haldir was afraid that just being inside his Lord was going to put him over the edge. He couldn't move. "It's so tight, so… nooooo…" He whispered as, much to his embarrassment, he came. His lover gently contracted his muscles to give Haldir as much pleasure as possible. When he was spent, he started to pull out of Celeborn.

"Stay, and move inside me."

"But I-"

Celeborn's voice was still strained with need, "Trust me, my love, just do it."

Haldir began to move, thrusting into Celeborn. To his delight, he was hard again much sooner than he had thought possible. He leaned down over Celeborn's back and took him into his hand. This time, Haldir was able to move, to thrust into Celeborn over and over until both of them were groaning, unable to say any thing. He came a second time, Celeborn with him this time, covering his hand in warm semen.

**

They had retired from the study to Lord Celeborn's chambers, where they lay in his bed. They lay in each other's arms, facing each other and talking quietly.

"I felt guilty. He made me so angry, yet I wanted to do as he desired of me."

"Glorfindel has that affect on everyone, Haldir. He loves to cause a disturbance in the lives of those he meets. He meddles and dabbles, and he is so gloriously beautiful that he gets away with it. And he is totally devoted to Lord Elrond. When he laughs and says he is the gods' gift to Elrond, he means it. He is." 

"What am I to you, my Lord?" Haldir knew he had to ask, no matter what the answer was. 

Celeborn looked into his eyes and smiled. "You are the beat of my heart, Haldir. I have no other words to explain it."

Haldir smiled and lay his head on Celeborn's chest.   
~tbc~


	10. Legolas Did It

Part 10 -  
Legolas Did It

~~

He had heard it a thousand times when they were children cavorting carelessly in the woods of Lothlórien. 

"Legolas did it." Sometimes he had done it, but usually, it was his best friend and partner in crime who did it: Arwen. There was little that she couldn’t think of to do. It was no wonder, with the brothers she had and with Haldir and Rumil as their best friends. But Legolas had always taken the blame for her. 

And he had always loved her. She was the first female he noticed when he noticed females. He had wanted to kiss her, but never did. He saw Rumil kiss her once. That wasn’t so bad. He’d have punched Haldir if he’d kissed her, though.

Here he was in Lothlórien again. He had come down to escort Arwen to Imladris. He had to go there to meet with her father, Elrond. He had agreed to escort her home. She still spent most of her time here with her grandparents, and he couldn’t blame her. Caras Galadon was a bit of heaven on Earth, as far as he could tell. It was sure a lot nicer than the haunted wood his father called a kingdom, Mirkwood. At least, he would get to spend a few weeks here before they had to leave. 

*

Arwen knew Legolas was coming. It had been a very long time since she had seen her best friend. She was excited. And she had plans for him. 

She had known ever since he hit puberty, that Legolas had been in love with her. She knew a lot of things he didn’t know she knew. She knew that he had taken the blame and the punishment for her lots of time when they were kids. 

She heard her brothers plotting not long ago about Lord Celeborn’s book. She didn’t know what it was, but it must something naughty if her brothers actually touched a book. When she’d passed their room that night and heard Rumil moaning both their names, she *knew* it was a naughty book.

As soon as she got a chance, she had slipped into her grandfather’s study and took a look at the book. 

Oh my! Arwen was no innocent virgin. Well, she was no virgin anyway. From some of the pictures in the book, she was pretty innocent. She couldn’t even imagine anyone doing some of the things she saw. One well well worn page was a drawing of two male elves. They were … well, they were… surely even male elves didn’t do that! She did wonder why the page was so worn looking. Did her brothers and Rumil do that?   
She had flipped to a drawing of a female sitting atop a male. The female had dark hair like her and the male looked just like… Legolas! She would show him the book. Maybe he’d get the hint.

*

Arwen knew that Legolas was there. She just hadn’t seen him yet. She sat in her room and combed her newly washed hair. She heard that her grandmother had invited Haldir, Rumil and Orophin down from the Fences to see Legolas. Even her bratty brothers were supposed to be here for a day or two. 

Someone knocked on her door. One of the handmaidens opened it.

Arwen surprised even herself when she threw herself into his arms. 

"Legolas! It’s been so long." 

* 

Legolas was almost knocked to the floor by the big bundle of she elf who flew into his arms. She kissed him, not a sisterly kiss either. He finally peeled her away long enough to look at her. 

"Hello, Arwen." He finally said in his velvety smooth voice. 

"I’m glad to see you." She kissed his cheek.

"I could tell."

"Let’s go to dinner. My grandmother invited Rumil, Orophin and Haldir. Elrohir and Elladan are here too. You can escort me."

The two of them walked arm in arm to the banquet. Legolas noticed that his heart had not stopped pounding since she jumped in his arms. He also noticed that his ears were warm and his cheeks felt the same way.

"Why are you blushing, Legolas? I’ve not seen you so flustered since Lord Celeborn caught you peeping at the handmaidens’ bath." Haldir was in a teasing mood.

"Perhaps you shouldn’t say anything about anyone being pink." Legolas replied. Haldir shut up immediately.

Legolas smiled and held Arwen’s chair for her, which got him some more teasing, especially from her brothers. Finally the Lord and Lady came, and dinner was served. Legolas looked at his plate a lot as Arwen chattered with the others about this and that. Ohtarie had joined Orophin, and the two of them were in their own private world. Indil was sitting with Elrohir and Elladan, but she kept her eyes on Haldir. Rumil, he noticed, had eyes only for Arwen’s brothers. He ate without saying much, but then, Legolas had always been a quiet one. He only said something when he had something to say.

After dinner, Arwen told him she wanted to go for a walk. They walked out in the moonlight, arm in arm with Arwen’s head on Legolas’ shoulder. He had dreamed of this many times. He just wished he weren’t so nervous. He hoped she could not sense how nervous he was. 

"Let us walk back to the talan, Legolas. The night air is a bit cold."

 

*

Arwen was beginning to wonder if she would ever get him to her grandfather’s study. She had forgotten how annoyingly stubborn Legolas Greenleaf could be. He had taken off his own over-shirt and placed it around her shoulders, instead of taking her hint to go inside. How was she ever going to get him to make love to her at this rate? 

* 

Just walking with her made him want her. His leggings were tight from seeing her blue gown, so thin that he could faintly see her nipples through it, from her sweet smelling hair, from her ruby lips that parted when she looked at him. It seemed he had spent half of his youth with his hand inside his leggings, thinking of her. Now he expected he was going to be doing it again tonight.

He at least wanted to kiss her, to taste that mouth that he’d dreamed of so many times.

He was letting himself get so carried away that he didn’t hear what she said.

"Legolas, let’s go inside. I want to show you something in my grandfather’s study." His attention was drawn from his body’s reaction to Arwen to her voice, and his brain finally processed her words.

*

He was such a stubborn elf, Arwen thought as she finally led him to the book. There was no one in the study. She pulled him into the room and closed the door, locking it. Legolas looked puzzled. 

"Sit down, I want to show you something I found in here the other day. It belongs to my grandfather, though what need he has for it, I cannot understand."

She brought the big book around to the sofa and sat beside Legolas. Pushing her own embarrassment aside, she let the book fall open. It fell open to the drawing that Haldir and Indil had looked at months ago. A female elf was on her knees before a male with his cock in her mouth. 

Arwen, of course, had no idea that this was one of Legolas’ particular fantasies, his most frequent one, as a matter of fact. 

*

Legolas found himself speechless. And so hard that he was afraid to move. What was she thinking? Didn’t she know how this would affect him? All the blood had obviously left his brain, because it took a few minutes of staring dumbly to realize that she meant for him be affected is such a way.

He reached for her then, understanding dawning on him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, something he had wanted to do longer than he could remember. He kissed her red, ripe lips until she parted them, then his tongue slipped between them to claim her mouth as his own. His tongue stroked hers as he pulled her as close as he dared. He ran his hands down her back, over the thin material of her dress.

Suddenly, he pulled away, gasping. 

"I’m sorry. I…I-"

He was surprised when Arwen put her finger over his lips to shush him. 

"Legolas, why do you think I brought you in here?" 

That stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her, surprised at her admission.

"You mean you… that we… you want us to…?" He had wanted this so badly for such a long time that he was almost afraid to believe that it could finally be true.

Arwen kissed him this time, running her tongue between his lips, exploring his mouth as her hand ran down the front of his body to the tight bulge in his leggings. He moaned into the kiss as he laid his hand over hers, moving her hand up and down his length.

Arwen didn’t say a word, just began to unlace his leggings. He moaned when her warm hand slid inside to touch him. He closed his eyes as she leaned down into his lap and touched him with her tongue. She took him into her mouth a little more with each rhythmic movement of her head.

Legolas wound his hands in her black hair and watched her as she sucked him, sliding her tongue up and down as she took him deep into her mouth. One hand stroked him as the other gently kneaded and caressed his testicles. No mouth had ever felt like Arwen’s did. His hips lifted to meet her as sounds of pleasure escaped his lips.

Arwen took him deeper still, his cock butting the back of her throat, and then she relaxed it and let him push into her throat. The sensation was so hot and tight that it was making him lose control. 

"Arwen!" he cried out and came in her throat, writhing as she swallowed, the back of her throat effectively milking every single drop from him.

When she had finished, she smiled and him and stood. She pulled the loose silky dress down over her shoulders, exposing herself slowly to his still hungry gaze. She smiled as she ran her hands over her breasts and as she slowly worked the dress down below her hips. From there, she let it drop to the floor. Male elves have quick recuperative powers, but Arwen was still surprised to see him hardening again so soon. She was glad though, for her need was strong too. She wanted to feel her best friend deep inside, to have his seed fill her. 

Legolas watched her. He wanted to taste her creamy skin, to suckle at those dark nipples. He wanted to taste the sweet honey between her thighs. He wanted all of her. He sat up and reached out to her, pulling her to him. He tipped his head back enough to catch one nipple between his lips and to suck it gently. He ran one hand between her long legs and into her folds. He stroked the tiny nub gently while he switched and tasted her other breast. 

Arwen whimpered as the exquisite torture he was putting her through. She reached to pull him back when his mouth left her breast, but soon was rewarded with something even more pleasurable as he sank down on the floor in front of her. He lifted one of her legs up and set her foot on the sofa. Then he moved down between her legs and opened her with his fingers. His tongue felt like liquid fire as it teased her swollen clit. She hissed as long fingers found her opening and slipped inside, scissoring gently as he sucked her clitoris.

Standing was becoming very difficult for her. She reached down to hold onto Legolas, able to get only a handful of blond hair. She lost her balance and, fortunately for her, landed on the sofa. Legolas, without even pausing, grabbed her legs and pulled her bottom out to the edge of the seat. He was on his knees between her open legs. He positioned himself at her center and entered her in one graceful movement. 

Arwen wrapped her long legs around him, pulling him even deeper with every thrust of his hips. He looked down into her eyes, and she saw that he loved her. He leaned down to kiss her, taking her mouth in a deep kiss as he ran his hands up under her hips and lifted her up against him. He slammed into her and stayed, filling her with semen, with his essence, with his love. She moaned into his mouth as her body shuddered from her deepest core, sweet pleasure running along all her nerve endings as she held him in arms and in her body. 

"Legolas," she whispered breathlessly as her heart finally began to slow a little, "you are my dearest friend. I love you." 

A tired and sweaty Legolas laid his head on her chest to rest. "Thank you. You have no idea how many times I have dreamed of loving you."

"Maybe we had better get out of here before my grandfather comes to find a map or something."

They gathered up their clothes and opened the door. Two very beautiful naked elves tiptoed down the hall, never noticing Lord Celeborn and Haldir peeping out of another room. 

"Hmph," the younger elf said, laughing quietly. "I always thought it was me she wanted."

"No, but her grandfather does," Celeborn said as he rubbed the front of Haldir’s leggings and dragged him back into the room, slamming the door behind them.

~tbc~


	11. Double Take

Part 11 -  
Double Take 

 

It had been months since Haldir had actually had any time off from the Northern Fences. He was headed for his talan and then he thought he might go hunting for a few days. He smiled when he saw who waited for him at the talan. Elladan and Elrohir. It had been awhile since he had seen them too. His best friends. He smiled when he thought about how awful they had treated Rumil and poor Orophin growing up, Legolas and Arwen too. They had spent so much time weeding Galadriel’s garden the he was amazed he wasn’t a gardener instead of a Marchwarden. He sometimes marveled that any of the others ever spoke to him or the twins at all.

They embraced in the way of warriors, forearms clasped, but it was not enough as Elrohir pulled Haldir into his arms for a hug. Haldir was always a bit awkward at such times, and this was no different. He stiffly put his arms around his friend, but he was secretly a little glad when Elladan spoke. "Don’t smother him, Elrohir." 

"What are you two doing here?" 

"We came to talk to Grandfather, but decided to spend a few days hunting and aggravating you, Rumil and Orophin. We do enjoy being pains in everyone’s ass."

Haldir laughed. They were fire and ice, his best friends were. Elrohir was quiet, but passionate and warm about most everything, while Elladan was a cool jokester who kept everyone at arm’s length. Both had left their share of broken hearts here in Lothlorien, as had he. The thought crossed his mind, what would they say if they knew about him and their grandfather? Then he blushed at his next thought, or their grandmother?

He already had his pack ready so the three set out. Haldir normally carried dried fruit and lembas, because even though he was the best archer and best MarchWarden in the Lorien wood, he had notoriously bad luck hunting. He expected that it had a lot to do with not really wanting to kill anything when he didn’t have to. He loved the forest and never liked killing anything that called it home.

The twins had were known far and wide for their hunting skills, among other things. 

They ended up sitting around a campfire in the late hours, talking about when they had been children in the Golden Wood. Even elves must rest and Haldir was weary from a long duty rotation, so he lay down by the fire and drifted into the waking sleep of an elf.

Some time later, he was awakened by a sound. He became alert instantly and what he saw across the dying fire shocked him to his bones. His two best friends were naked, lying in each other’s arms in the firelight. He watched them silently as Elladan rose up onto his knees and grabbed Elrohir by his long, dark hair, pulling him close to his erection, pushing it into his mouth.

"Suck it hard!" Elladan gritted out. "That’s it, yesss." He hissed and as he moved his hips, he gripped the back of his brother’s head. 

Haldir felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and arousal. He never even thought about his friends doing this. He found himself wondering as he watched them, if they were lovers when they were teens and used to chase she-elves. Would they have laughed at him because he didn’t know? What was he going to do now?

*

The only thing on Elladan’s mind was how hot Elrohir’s mouth was. He needed to come so badly. He wondered if his brother would do it harder if he begged some more. He was getting so close. So close. The tension built in his muscles, in his balls, in his cock. Just a little bit more. Just a little… yes. Oh yes! 

He filled his brother’s throat and mouth with semen. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. He finally sat back on his haunches and smiled when Elrohir looked up at him.

He had agreed to find Haldir mostly because Elrohir wanted him. It felt very strange to him to plan the seduction of his best friend. Elrohir was as hungry for Haldir as he had been for Rumil. Right now, though, his younger brother looked pretty hungry for him instead.

*

Elrohir thought if he got any harder, he’d explode. Or faint. Or die. Elladan smiled down at him. Then he turned around, offering himself to his twin. He had a bottle of oil near his hand. Longtime lovers didn’t forget things like that. Elrohir took the bottle and poured it on himself, entering his brother with little preparation. He wondered how much of his excitement was the other elf on the far side of the fire; watching, he was almost sure.

"Elladan," he gasped. He was always amazed at how hot and tight his brother was. He gripped Elladan’s hips hard and jerked him back onto his cock. He was too aroused to last long tonight, and he didn’t, riding him hard and coming deep inside Elladan.

*

Haldir sighed a sigh of relief when Elrohir finally finished with his brother. He was painfully hard, but he knew that it would go away eventually. He was still having a bit of a hard time with what he had seen. He never had thought of them sexually, but after what he saw tonight, he knew he’d never think of them otherwise. 

*

The day dawned warm and sunny. The elves ate fruit and got an early start. 

"Where are we going in such a hurry?" Elrohir asked Haldir, as they both filled their packs. 

"I have no destination in mind. I just want to get away from border for a few days. I am weary of it. The Orcs get braver with every week that passes, and I worry about Rumil and Orophin being injured."

"I think we shall not hurry any further. You need to stop worrying." Elrohir reached a hand out and touched the other elf’s arm, a gesture that made Haldir a bit nervous. "Haldir, you cannot save the world alone. You never could. You do what you can."

"You are one to talk, my friend. You and Elladan have chased Orcs for more years than I care to count. And you tell me that I cannot save the world."

"Maybe our chasing Orcs has taught us that." 

Haldir looked at his friend, saw a look in those eyes that he hadn’t noticed. It made Elrohir look more hunted than the hunter. He supposed they all had demons that chased them sometimes. He wanted to touch the dark-haired elf. He wanted to comfort him, but he wanted more than that too. He wanted to feel those lips, to test their softness.  
He turned away, blushing at his own thoughts.

They wandered all over the Golden Wood. The twins knew the wood as well as Haldir did, having spent so much time there. They all seemed to agree that their destination was the waterfall even though they didn’t discuss it. The waterfall is where they had played as children, naked elflings splashing in the cold clear water. Haldir had watched Lord Elrond make love to Celebrian there many, many years ago. He had lost his own virginity there on the soft mossy shore. 

He was beginning to think perhaps he would make love with his best friends here too. He didn’t know how he felt about that. He was more than a little concerned that it would somehow rob him of their friendship, and he valued that above any sexual liaison. 

*

Elladan watched them both. He had never been jealous of any of his younger brother’s conquests, and he was sure that Elrohir felt the same about his. But Haldir was different. He was almost as close to Haldir as he was to his brother. He and Haldir had chased the same she-elves, and in some cases, the same males too. He was concerned that this might adversely affect how they felt about one another. 

He knew Elrohir had his heart set on Haldir. He also knew his quiet little brother. He had the stubbornness of their father. He would have what he wanted. Poor Haldir didn’t stand a chance. Elladan smiled as he watched them talking. Not a chance in Arda.

*

They spent several days at the falls, quiet days fishing in the stream and hunting, lying in the green forest floor and talking, just being. The twins seemed to need a rest as much as Haldir did.

One night by the fire, Elladan brought up his grandfather’s book.

"I heard that Arwen dragged Legolas into the study. Can you imagine Arwen and Legs?"

Haldir just hoped they didn’t ask him who he’d taken to see it. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain Celeborn and Galadriel to them. Or even Glorfindel for that matter. He didn’t say much one way or the other. 

The talk drifted from one thing to another. Soon they all were sharing a comfortable silence. Elrohir moved his bedroll close to Haldir’s and stretched out on it, lying on his back with his hands behind his head as he looked up through the heavy canopy of trees.

Haldir lay on his side with his head propped on his hand, watching Elrohir. He was so intent upon Elrohir that he didn’t even hear Elladan until he stretched out behind Haldir, close enough to touch him, actually touching him in fact, with a hand on his hip.

Haldir thought it odd almost how much at ease he felt with them, even after what he had witnessed several nights ago. But there had been moments with both of them. He finally had decided not to think about it anymore. What was going to happen would happen. He rested, smiling when they both curled up against him and rested.

*

What was going to happen did and it happened the next morning. Haldir hadn’t been able to resist the falls. Daylight found him naked and splashing alone under the small waterfall. He felt a contentment that he hadn’t felt in some time, usually only when he was with his Lord. The day was warm and the chilly water was invigorating. He didn’t see Elrohir until the dark-haired elf was in his arms. He had no choice, the latter launching himself into Haldir’s arms. Both of them fell backwards under the cold spray.

The kiss was just the next natural progression as Haldir kissed one of his best friends, kissed him hungrily and deeply. He jerked back, embarrassed both that he had kissed Elrohir and that he wanted to kiss him again so badly. He acted like he had since he was a child when confronted with embarrassment. He got stiff and haughty.

"I think I shall go dress now," he said very coolly as he left the water. He knew there was little he could do to hide his very obvious arousal and he didn’t try. He marched out of the water and to the bank. 

He hadn’t counted on the other twin waiting for him there. 

"Turning into Marchwarden Haldir before our eyes, my friend?"

Haldir wanted to run away. He thought about it. He wanted things to be the way they had been when they were children. Or did he? He looked into the cool eyes of Elladan. 

"You are not the cold haughty elf that the world sees. You know that I know that and so does Elrohir. We know you well, Haldir."

Elrohir walked up beside them, still wet and naked, as was Haldir. "And we love you despite that," he chimed in. He simply kissed Haldir and Elladan moved up behind him, and pressed his still clothed body against the silver blond elf as he lifted wet hair our of the way and sucked on a sensitive ear tip.

Haldir tried to stop the moan that slipped out as he found himself leaning back into Elladan’s embrace. Elrohir busied himself with kisses all over his face. He pressed his naked body against Haldir, making sure his own erection rubbed against the Lorien elf’s stiff penis.

"You are going to have me, are you not?" Haldir asked in best Marchwarden voice.

"Yes," the voice behind him purred into his ear. He shivered, as goose bumps ran down his arms. He also shivered with anticipation. Warm hands touched his skin, light cool touches on shoulders, hips. He could feel Elladan, hard through the soft suede of his leggings. 

*

The three of them moved to the soft moss quickly enough, Elrohir and Haldir helping the third elf out of his clothing. They shared a kiss, three mouths, three tongues, three bodies embracing that left them all breathless and shaken as they tumbled onto the soft green carpet. Haldir found he couldn’t touch either of them enough, their smooth pale skin enticing his hands to explore. They were so much alike yet not alike. Elrohir was all heat and passion, while his twin tried to maintain his control. 

"Tell me, Elrohir, when did you decide you wanted to do this?" Haldir had to ask. 

Even Elladan was surprised by his answer. "Do you remember when we, well, when we learned how to pleasure ourselves?" He was looking at his brother. 

"Well, it was more how to do each other for you and me, but yes, I do." Elladan managed to hold Haldir’s hand still instead of letting him continue to stroke.

Elrohir paused to kiss Haldir again, then continued talking to Elladan. "One day, Grandmother sent me to find Grandfather to greet some guests. I went down to her garden, the place where we were always getting sent to pull weeds. Well, Haldir wasn’t weeding. He was sitting on the garden wall all alone with this leggings down around his knees." He looked into Haldir’s eyes, speaking directly to him now. "I thought I’d die as I watched you run both hands up and down yourself. You made little grunting sounds when you came. I thought I’d come too before I got away. I did as soon as I was out of hearing distance."

"But that’s been hundreds of years," Haldir finally managed to say.

"I got in trouble more than once moaning your name at a bad moment."

Elladan moved Haldir’s hand up and down his shaft slowly. "I can testify to that. He still does it now and again." Both Elrohir and Haldir began to kiss Elladan’s stomach, then the dark hair low on his abdomen. Their tongues met half way up his erection, touching each other then sliding all over him together. Elladan was reduced to sighs and low moans as he ran his fingers through black and silver hair, pulling them both closer as need seemed to almost overpower him. He had meant to watch and stay detached from his brother’s games with Haldir. Some much for that idea, he thought as he lifted his hips up off the ground, trying to push deeper into the heat of his brother’s mouth.

"Haldir, I need you inside me. I’ve had him, want you this time." Elladan was as close to begging as he had ever been. He needed to be taken. It had always been so with him. He was the one who was loud and aggressive in the everyday world, and he liked to be able to let someone else be in control sexually, especially Elrohir.

"Not yet, brother. We have plenty of time." 

Elrohir returned to sucking his brother to distraction, while Haldir gently rolled Elladan onto his side. He kissed down the oldest twin’s back, licking and nibbling as he came closer to the base of his spine. He opened the twin globes of flesh and slipped his tongue into the warm crevasse. He sought Elladan’s tight opening with the tip of his tongue, slipping it inside him. The other elf jerked his hips into his brother’s mouth, almost screaming as pleasure took him quickly and intensely. 

Haldir shivered as Elladan squeezed his tongue. He was close to losing control himself. He knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He kissed the tiny opening as he let his tongue slip free of it. He watched as Elrohir licked his brother clean. Then he moved Elladan onto his back. Elrohir moved over to the pile of clothing he had discarded what seemed like a lifetime ago and retrieved the small bottle he had tucked in a pocket because he had planned to have Haldir today. He handed it to Haldir as he lifted the other twin’s long legs. The Marchwarden sat back on his haunches and pulled Elladan’s bottom onto his thighs. He held his partner’s legs open and pressed himself to his tight opening as he poured the sweet smelling oil onto both of them. He pushed slightly upward and hissed as he slid into the smooth sheath he had wet with his tongue.

"Elladan, I never would have thought you’d feel so good," he smiled at the dark-haired elf beneath him. He pulled long legs back against himself as he rocked his hips forward. He was making little sounds, whispering elvish words of love as Elrohir kissed first his brother then Haldir. 

Elrohir pressed his cock against Haldir as he moved behind him. The position was wrong, so he helped them move so Elladan’s legs were up and Haldir lay between them. Once he had both of them in position, he oiled Haldir, and without much hesitation, took him hard and deep. 

"So tight, Haldir," Elrohir moaned as slammed into him so hard that both Haldir and Elladan grunted from the force of his thrusts. He grabbed his brother by the knees and used him for leverage as he pumped violently into the Lorien elf. He knew he was out of control, but he had wanted this for so many years.

Haldir felt like he was dying. The pleasure and the pain were mingling until he couldn’t separate them. Elladan was hot velvet and Elrohir was hot steel as he was enveloped in his best friends’ love. He screamed as his seed spilled in the elf beneath him, as Elrohir came inside him, crying out his love for both Haldir and his brother. 

The three of them lay there for a few minutes until Elladan said, "Would you two Orcs get off me? My insides are about to come out my nose." 

They moved off one another and lay side by side in the soft moss, not saying anything for quite a long time, the only sound being the waterfall and the sound of them getting their breath back and taking the time to get their emotions back under control. 

**

"Haldir, we never have found out who you have been looking at Grandfather’s book with." Elrohir said as they ate fish they’d caught in the stream late that afternoon. 

Haldir smiled. "No, you never did." It was all he would say.

~tbc~


	12. The Lady's Questions

Part 12 -  
The Lady’s Questions

Galadriel stood at his study door and watched him reading over some maps and documents. She smiled. Everyone fawned over her and acted as if she was the one with the power here, but she knew who really ran things. It was her dear husband. He knew everything that was happening within Caras Galadon and most of the outside world as well. He spent long hours reading missives and studying information. Little got by his fine eye for detail.

He noticed her standing there and looked up. He smiled at her. It was not hard to remember why she had fallen so deeply in love with him.

"Hello, my Lady. How are you this lovely morning?" She loved him when he was being formal. She loved him even more when he wasn’t. She smiled and wondered what he would say about the errand she had come on. 

"I am feeling well, my Lord. I wish to discuss something privately with you and was wondering when you would be able to spare me some time."

Celeborn stood and looked at his wife. She still took his breath away after thousands of years. She was very beautiful, especially now with that wicked gleam in her eye.

"Anything for you, my- Galadriel," he said, switching from her formal title to her name.

"I would like you to bring your – book and come to my chambers. I wish to discuss it with you in a more private setting."

Celeborn was surprised. And delighted. He lay his pen down and reached under a large pile of papers for the leather bound volume. Coming around the desk, he offered his free arm to her and escorted her to her chambers. 

Once inside, she reached for the book and headed for the bed. Celeborn followed her.   
"I want you to show me this book. The only chance I got to see it, poor Haldir was nervous and so guilty that I didn’t get to look very much." 

He sat beside her, looking over her shoulder and smelling her hair as she began to turn the pages. He thought she smelled like an exotic flower, something rare and heady. He felt her shiver as he moved her hair and kissed her neck, savoring both her scent and her taste. 

She opened the book to the section that was mostly just male elves. She found herself very aroused by the thought of her beautiful husband doing these things, especially with Haldir.

"Tell me, husband, have you done many of these things with Haldir?" She watched his face color slightly. She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Tell me about them, Celeborn. Tell me about Haldir." She licked her upper lip as she turned her head to the side so he could kiss her. His kiss was hungry and deep, his tongue plumbing the depths of her mouth. She knew him well enough to know that he was hoping to divert her question with his kisses. 

She pushed him back. He even managed to look puzzled.

"You didn’t answer me." 

He looked sheepish. 

"Haldir and I have done a lot of things, my love." 

"Shall I ask you questions then, since you are reluctant to talk?"

He didn’t say anything. Galadriel turned to a page featuring one male elf giving oral sex to the other. She looked at it a moment, knowing how fond her husband was of this particular activity. She smiled at him. 

"Does he taste good?" she finally asked, reaching one hand up to loosen her husband’s hair.

He didn’t say anything at all for a minute then finally, "Yes, he does. He moans and begs when I take him in my mouth."

"So do you when I take you in mine, love." She felt heat pooling in her body. She handed him the book and dropped down on her knees. She opened his robes and unlaced his trousers. He was hard and sprang into her hand. She smiled up and him. "Tell me more." She dipped her head and licked him slowly from the thick base to his dewy tip.

"I cannot talk if you do that, Galadriel," he choked out just before he moaned. He reached his hand down and ran his fingers in her long golden hair. He still clutched the big book in his other hand.

"Let us get more comfortable, my love." She kissed his head and stood to help him undress. He let her take the book from his hands and let her undress him. He knew she liked being in control and he liked for her to. She was very wicked and always came up with things to surprise him. When he was sitting naked on the bed, she stood in front of him and dropped her thin gown to the floor. She was tall and slender, with small, firm breasts and a narrow waist, flaring out to gently curving hips and long legs. She was everything he could ever want in a wife and lover. She stepped between his knees and pulled his mouth to her breast. He sucked her nipple deep and hard, the way he knew she liked it.

"Your young Marchwarden seemed to really enjoy my breasts. He was like a hungry kitten, nipping and sucking. His mouth is so hot when he does it."

Celeborn smiled as he gently tugged her nipple. He knew what happened because he had watched them. He shivered now thinking about how much he still would love to have them both together, the two elves he loved more than any others.

"But what I want to know, love, is what you do with him. Has he taken you? Has he slipped that silky cock of his inside, my Lord?" she whispered in her sexy low voice.

He stopped his kissing and looked up at her, his eyes dark with need already. "Yes, Galadriel, he has. He had me on my hands and knees."

It was her turn to moan at the mental image that his words brought to her mind. She had long wanted to share her husband with another lover, but had never done so because he had shown no interest in such an endeavor. She thought that he would say yes to sharing with Haldir.

He stood up from his sitting position on the bed and picked her up. He carried her around the bed and laid her down on it. He joined her and began to kiss her, she still suspected to shut her up more than anything else. 

"I would like to be filled by both of you, love." She said against his mouth and he moaned out loud. She was going to be the death of him, he thought and not for the first time either. He kissed his way up her smooth jaw to her ear and to the tip of her ear. She ran her hands down his back, leaving nail marks as she gripped him hard when he bit her ear gently before sucking the hypersensitive tip into his mouth. 

"If I bring him to you, my love, will you love us both?" His voice was shaking with passion now. He needed to know her answer.

"Oh, yes, my Lord." She pulled him on top of her, loving his weight. 

He rolled them over until she was atop him. He kissed her again. She straddled him and lowered her breasts to his mouth as she ground her hips against him. Celeborn bucked up against Galadriel’s wetness as he captured a nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue over it as he reached down to move her into position so he could enter her. 

"Wait, I want to ask you something else." She managed to say in between her soft moans. 

"I want you to take me like you do your Marchwarden." 

Celeborn had been married to her for more years than he could count, and she had never asked him to do this before. He had wanted it, but sometimes his wife could be a bit intimidating. It had always seemed better to let her ask for what she wanted. He was not about to turn her down, about this or about Haldir.

"Yes," was his one word answer. 

"How do you want me?"

He wanted her on her knees. And he told her so. She rolled off him and moved onto her elbows and knees. She was trembling as much as her husband was as he rose up onto his knees behind her. He pushed against her wetness then inside it. She involuntarily pressed back, taking him deep inside her. He gripped her hips tightly, wanting only one thing more than to finish there inside her right then. He moved in and out until he knew he had to stop if he expected to be able to fulfill her request.

He pulled himself out her reluctantly and pressed against her other opening. She was too tight for him to be able to penetrate without causing her pain. 

"Galadriel, you have to relax for me. I would not hurt you." He wet his fingers inside her, and using one to rub her tiny hard clitoris, he slipped another one inside her tiny opening, gently moving in and out until she relaxed a bit. Then he added second finger. His reward was an incoherent moan from his wife. The third finger had her begging. Celeborn did not want to disappoint her so he pressed his cock into her again, sighing as she allowed him to slip inside.

"Burns," she gasped out between hissing breaths. 

"Do not move. Just relax and give it a moment." 

"Did it hurt your first time?" She asked, a bit of fear evident in her voice. 

"Yes, it does hurt the first time but it will feel better soon." He kissed her spine and ran one hand under her, caressing her breasts and teasing her nipples with his fingers as he stayed inside her, not moving. He ran the hand down her belly and opened her silky, wet folds. His fingertip teased her swollen clitoris until she began to move her hips slightly. He kept touching her and teasing her until she was moving back against him in a hard rhythm. He took up her movements and began to thrust into her. He leaned down over her back so he was able to slip a finger insider her. He fucked her with his cock and his finger until she was whimpering and moaning beneath him.

Celeborn knew he couldn’t wait much longer. She was tight and smooth, and he felt her begin to shudder around his finger. She screamed his name as she tightened around his cock, drawing him deeper and deeper inside her as she came. He felt his own spasms as his seed spilled into her. He found himself crying her name out over and over until he collapsed on her back, spent both physically and emotionally. He moved off of her and lay beside of her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her cheek. She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, you perverted old elf." She kissed him and snuggled up in his arms. "Just don’t forget who I want you to bring home to visit." 

~tbc~


	13. By the Lady's Request

Part 13 -  
By The Lady's Request

 

The messenger gave Haldir the message as it was told to him.

"Lady Galadriel requests your presence in Caras Galadon as soon as possible."

"Did she say what is the matter?"

"No, sir," the young messenger was fidgeting, no doubt intimidated by Haldir's reputation as the toughest of the Marchwardens in the Golden Wood.

"Very well, I shall leave as soon as my shift is over."

"She said you were to come right away."

Haldir sighed, his irritation showing. "Very well. I shall find someone to take the rest of my watch."

"The Lady Galadriel said I was to take your watch, as long as you approve."

Haldir stared at the young elf for a second. He was barely an adult. He couldn't be more than a few hundred years old. Still he was bound to obey the Lady.

"Very well. Report to Rumil and ask him to assign you. Oh, and what is your name?"

"I am Vanyo." Haldir looked at the dark-haired youth and nodded. 

"Very well, young Vanyo. I shall go to see what my Lady requires of me." 

**

Galadriel had not told her husband that she had sent for Haldir. She wondered if he would be angry. She smiled to herself. He wouldn't be angry for long. She was no fool. She knew that what he had with his young Marchwarden wasn't a casual dalliance. She saw his face when he talked about Haldir.

She loved her husband more than she was able to ever tell him. Her life had never been her own, and duty had often taken her from him. She knew he had taken lovers now and again, and she knew he had loved several of them. He had loved Gil-galad. Of that, she was sure. It had broken her heart to see Celeborn suffer from the Elf King's loss. 

**

Celeborn knew something was up; he just didn't yet know what. Then Galadriel came into his study with Haldir, who was obviously angry and trying not to show it. The young elf's face held little expression save the formal one he used in his work up on the Northern Fences.

[Why is he so angry?] Celeborn asked his wife without speaking.

[He was asked to leave his post for... this.] Her eyes twinkled as she looked at her husband.

[You know he is devoted to making our home safe and you know why.] 

"Look who is here, my husband. I asked Haldir down to spend a small... holiday with us."

Celeborn laid his quill down and rose from his desk. He smiled at his wife and looked at the uncomfortable Marchwarden in front of him.

"I wasn't aware we were going to have a small holiday, but I am glad to see you, Haldir."

He could feel his lover's anger wash over him in waves. He was angry that Galadriel had taken him away from his post for something as trivial as a 'holiday' as she was calling it. Celeborn was surprised too, but one never knew with his dear wife.

[I got tired of waiting you to arrange it, husband.]

"Would you like to go to your room, Haldir, and rest?" 

Haldir replied in a cool voice, "I am fine, my Lord. Since I do not seem to be necessary to this... holiday, I should like to go back to my post. I am not comfortable leaving one so young as this Vanyo in my stead." He looked straight ahead, not daring to look at Galadriel.

Celeborn realized that along with his anger, Haldir was scared. He sometimes forgot how intimidating he and Galadriel could be. He remembered how embarrassed and ashamed the poor child had been when Galadriel had him in the study. He remembered his tears.

**

Shame made Haldir's face hot. Why were they doing this to him? He loved the Lady and would lay his life down for her at a moment's notice, but he still was flesh and blood and had feelings. Even though it did not seem her nature to be cruel, he wondered if she toyed with him. 

And why?

He loved Lord Celeborn. He loved him with all his heart. He could see that his Lord had not been part of this. But he also could see that he would not overrule Lady Galadriel.   
And he was frankly afraid that he wouldn't be able to... well, that he just wouldn't be able. He had been so scared with Galadriel that she'd had to coax his body to react.

Celeborn shocked him when he came around the desk and embraced Haldir, kissing his lips gently. 

"It will be all right, my love." 

Haldir still couldn't manage to look anything but scared and angry, even though he wasn't as scared or as angry as he was before. 

"Come, we will retire to our chambers."

**

There were candles burning in the Lord and Lady's chambers. The large oblong bed was covered with soft down pillows and a warm, soft coverlet. It was plenty large enough for the three of them. Galadriel turned to both elves after she shut the door and smiled.

"My husband, my sweet Guardian, I have desired you both for some time. I do not wish to make either of you uncomfortable." She moved to stand very close to Haldir. She reached up and smoothed his hair, kissing his cheek. "I just wish to love you both tonight. Will you let us love you, Haldir?" 

**

Celeborn felt his own excitement growing as he watched his wife kiss Haldir's cheek then his lips. Haldir stood still, almost as if he were entranced. Or too terrified to move. Celeborn moved over behind him and lifted his silky hair from his neck, planting a kiss at the nape, letting his tongue tease the tender skin for a just second before he pulled away and kissed the Marchwarden's ear. He sucked gently on the tip and smiled as he felt a tremor go through Haldir.

Still the March-Warden gave nothing away by his expression.

The elflord watched as his wife began to undress the young elf. She unbuttoned his tunic slowly, exposing the smooth pale skin of his chest. He helped slip his shirt off from behind. His hands explored the silken smoothness of Haldir's skin too as well as he gently bit his shoulder. His hands slipped around to rub hard little nipples. 

Galadriel leaned forward and kissed Haldir's chest. He gasped aloud. She kissed his lips. Celeborn stood pressed into his back, still kissing his shoulders and neck. 

**

Haldir felt like his whole body was on fire now. He needn't have worried about not becoming aroused; he was rock hard, so hard that it hurt. He wanted to grab Lady Galadriel and push her onto the bed, pull her long gown up and take her hard. He was angry with her, but he loved her too, wanted her desperately all of a sudden, not to mention Lord Celeborn with his hard cock pressed against his ass.

He stood still however, with only his trembling and the bulge in his grey suede leggings giving him away, praying that they would let him go, praying that they wouldn't. He knew it wouldn't take much more than a touch to make him lose control right now. He was glad when the Lady did not unlace his leggings yet. At least, he was glad until he saw what she was doing instead.

Lady Galadriel stepped back from him and began to draw her gown down over her shoulders and arms, exposing her soft white skin to his heated gaze. He could still feel the heat and arousal of Celeborn behind him as he too watched his wife remove her thin gown. 

**

Celeborn wanted Haldir naked. So he began to undo the lacing on his leggings, still kissing and licking his shoulders and the back of his neck too. Haldir moaned as Lord Celeborn slid his cock free from its confines and touched it with his warm hands.

Galadriel came closer, kneeling and removing his boots and helping Celeborn slide the soft suede down his long legs. When she stood back up, Haldir was as naked as she was.   
He felt the trembling in his lover's body as Haldir leaned back against him, almost unconsciously. The younger elf gasped for breath as Galadriel tasted him, licking his thighs first then up to his belly, rubbing her nose and cheeks in the only body hair that the elf had. She took his throbbing shaft into her hand and held it as she licked it from its base in the patch of golden hair to the smooth, wet tip. He'd have sunk to the floor if Lord Celeborn hadn't put his arms around him. Celeborn whispered soothing words in his ear and Haldir grabbed his hands and held them tight.

Celeborn felt the tension rising in Haldir's body and knew his lover was about to come in his wife's mouth.

**

"My Lady," Haldir choked out as his orgasm hit him, engulfing him in pleasure followed by hot shame that he had no control over himself. The Lady's mouth was so hot and she made little sounds that vibrated all the way through him, not to mention the breathless whispering that Lord Celeborn was doing in his ear too. She kept licking and sucking as pleasure kept rolling over him. His bones felt liquid as the tremors finally stilled. He was thankful again that Lord Celeborn held him. 

Galadriel rose gracefully from her knees and placed her hands over his and Celeborn's. They led him gently to the bed and laid him on it, both the Lord and Lady giving him a kiss before turning their attention to getting Lord Celeborn out of his clothes. 

Haldir lay and watched as Galadriel removed her husband's robes and the soft shirt he wore underneath. She loosened the tie on his pale gray trousers and slipped them down.   
When Lord Celeborn was naked too, he embraced his wife and kissed her. Haldir watched his tongue slip into her mouth, knowing his Lord was able to taste his essences that she had swallowed a few minutes before. He felt a stab of jealousy and need, watching them touch and kiss. Then they turned to him and smiled. Both walked toward the bed. 

Galadriel lay down on one side of him, Celeborn on the other. He wondered if they could hear the loud thumping of his heart in his chest. Galadriel moved up and offered him her breast as she smoothed his hair and crooned quietly to him. He turned his head and tasted her. Her nipples were not the tiny buds of the young, but the full, firm nipples of one who nurtured her young at her breast. She held his head as if he was her child and he heard her moan quietly as he flicked his tongue over her, teasing her. 

Haldir moaned when he felt his Lord pressed against his side, skin to skin this time. Celeborn's cock, hard and heavy, was a familiar weight against him. Celeborn kissed his chest, licking and teasing his nipples even as he still tasted the Lady's. He reached his hands up to cup her small firm breasts, amazed at how excited touching them made him. And her. 

He looked up into her eyes and found her smile kind and gentle. 

"Haldir, why you fear me I do not understand, for I would never see you hurt." She pulled his mouth up for a kiss on the lips.

"Nor would I," Celeborn purred into his ear. "I just want to love you, my little one."

Haldir shivered at the sweet words, because he knew them to be true. He let the tension drain from his body and gave himself to their care and their love. 

Celeborn joined in the kiss they shared, as Haldir pulled the Lady of Light on top of him. She opened her legs and straddled him. He pressed himself up against her. He was hard again and she smiled at him.

"We have all night, my young Marchwarden. There is no need to hurry." 

**

Celeborn had not expected to feel so much emotion for them both. His heart was full of love and his body aching with desire. He moved up to kiss his wife's breast, sucking gently on a nipple still wet from Haldir's kisses. She arched her back forward so Haldir could kiss her other breast. As Celeborn watched, the younger elf slipped his hand down between them to touch the elflord too. He found himself thrusting into Haldir's hand. He thought about what his wife had wanted. And what he wanted. Dare he ask them?

Almost as if she read his mind, Galadriel asked, "Will you join with me, my Lord? I would have you inside me now."

Celeborn noticed the stricken look on Haldir's face. "I would have you inside me, my love." He kissed Haldir. The poor elf managed to look even more stricken. 

Galadriel moved from atop the young elf and lay on her back. Celeborn knelt down between her legs and tasted her, opening her glistening folds and slipping his tongue inside. He was surprised when he was joined by the other elf. Haldir was lying beside her and his tongue joined Celeborn's in teasing her tiny clitoris. They stopped every now and then to share a kiss and lick her sweet taste from each other's lips. Galadriel was whimpering now, not dignified at all as she begged her husband to take her in the crudest terms of the common tongue.

Celeborn moved up into position to enter her, his cock dripping now and his eyes as hot and glazed as Galadriel's were. She arched up to meet him when he entered her. Celeborn registered somewhere in his brain the moan from Haldir.

"On the table, the oil, Haldir, use it."

**

Haldir was trying to stop his hands from shaking as he poured the oil on his cock. He watched Celeborn moving slowly in and out of his wife, and he hesitated. There were two reasons he did so. One was that he was almost afraid he would be intruding; and the other was a silly one, he was afraid he'd cry. It would be hard to explain to anyone how he felt about the two elves he was sharing a bed with right now. He loved Lord Celeborn with all his heart and wondered sometimes if he had ever since he was an elfling.

"Come to us, Haldir, come love us." Galadriel said to him and held her hand out. He felt as if his heart and body were going to melt as moved behind Celeborn. He placed his hard, slick cock against the other elf's tight opening, sliding in fairly easily.

**

Celeborn had always prided himself on his logic and his control, but neither of those things would serve him now. He felt like a musical instrument being played by two virtuosos, both of whom were drawing out all of his emotions and all of his pleasure. Haldir drove into him and drove him deeply into Galadriel. 

He was amazed at how much he loved them both. They were the beat of his heart and should either of them cease, he couldn't even bear to think of it. He had wondered if an elf really could die of a broken heart and when he thought of existing without them, he knew it was true.

Tears burned the elflord's eyes as Haldir whispered pledges of his love to Celeborn. Haldir found his center of pleasure, hitting it now with every thrust and gripping his hips tightly in warm hands. 

"My Lord, I love you."

**

Galadriel looked up into the blue eyes of her husband's lover. She saw that this was no sport for him nor her husband as she looked into his eyes a moment later. She could feel the intense pleasure of their coupling as well as her own, but she could feel love pulse between them, radiating out to include her. She looked at the ring on her finger and closed her eyes on silent tears.

As much as she loved her husband, she would never be able to share with him what he shared with his Marchwarden and that thought made her sadder than she wanted to think about.

She watched as pleasure took the younger elf, heard his declaration of love and felt her husband's release, saw the tears as they fell onto her white skin. She let herself follow him, crying out both names. 

They lay in her arms, one on either side. She smiled as another tear slipped from her eye. She knew she could go now when the time came. She could leave Celeborn, because now she wouldn't be leaving him alone. 

~tbc~


	14. First Loves and Orc Repellent

Part 14 -  
First Loves and Orc Repellent

Rúmil was lying on his back and Elladan's dark head lay on his shoulder. They had not seen each other in months and had made love rather vigorously for as long as they were able to hold out. He loved the time after they made love almost as much as making love itself. Elladan liked to talk and they would talk quietly to one another for hours sometimes.

"Rúmil, who was your first lover?" The dark elf traced patterns on Rúmil's chest with his fingertips. 

"I'm embarrassed to tell you." He pulled the hand that played with his chest up and kissed Elladan's fingertips.

"Why?"

"I was so in love with her from the time we were little."

"You don't mean Arwen?" Elladan didn't know why he was surprised. Rúmil had mooned over her from the time they knew what girls were. He just had a hard time picturing his lover with any she-elf, especially his sister. He supposed it made sense since he, Elrohir, and Arwen all resembled their father.

Rúmil blushed.

"Will you tell me about it?" 

"Do you really want to hear about your sister? Won't that make you feel strange?"

Elladan laughed. "My brother and I have been lovers for years. I don't think that hearing about you and Arwen would upset me."

"Very well then." 

Rúmil started to talk...

/Rúmil had worshipped her from afar for such a long time that he never actually let himself think about what he would do if he were alone with Arwen. He had never even looked at another girl. Arwen was the only elf for him.

He was swimming in one of the small pools scattered about the city of Caras Galadon one day all alone. The twins were in Imladris and Haldir was already a border guard. Orophin was trailing after Lord Celeborn somewhere, as he had ever since they were small children. Rúmil was floating on his back, enjoying the solitude of the quiet day.

"Is the water warm today?" A lovely female voice called gently from the shore.

Rúmil immediately sank into the pond. Arwen! Oh no! He didn't want her to see him like this. He had only to look at Lord Celeborn's beautiful granddaughter and he was instantly hard and ready for her. He'd been this way since he could remember, for years and years. He'd adored her since before he even knew what to do with her. And when he had found out what to do, well, he'd dreamed of it ever since.

He wasn't the only one who had been thinking about it. Arwen had been thinking about it too. Sûle said she had done it with Haldir, she knew her brothers were doing it though mostly with each other, and she thought Legolas had a girlfriend here somewhere but wouldn't tell anyone who. She knew Rúmil was too shy to ask anyone, and she figured he didn't know any more about it than she did. So Rúmil was her pick. Besides, she had always liked the quiet, handsome young elf.

She had followed him out to the pool from enough distance that he didn't see her. She hadn't grown up with Elladan and Elrohir for nothing; she, too, could track silently. She had watched him remove his tunic and leggings. Rúmil had grown into a handsome elf, in both face and body. He was a little taller than Haldir now, his long, lean body making her stare as he'd walked into the pool. She'd watched him splash around and then when he began to float, she had decided she would take her chances. 

Arwen stood on the bank in a thin silk shift that came only to her knees. She saw Rúmil's eyes widen as she swallowed hard and stepped into the warm pool. 

Rúmil prayed that she not come closer. But she did. She came within about three feet of him and splattered water on him, laughing and teasing him as she had done when they were small. He was still too stunned to splatter back. 

"I thought I would join you. Everyone else seems to be busy today."

Rúmil was having a hard time tearing his eyes from her rosy nipples. He had actually never seen a naked she-elf close up before and her shift was so thin and so wet that she might as well be naked. The urge to touch her was much stronger than he had thought it would be. He didn't trust his voice, but he had to say something or she'd think he was stupid. 

"Whatdidyouthinkofthepastriesatbreastfast?" He blurted out and immediately realized what he had said. She would know he was stupid now! 

Arwen looked at him a second as her mind assimilated his words, then she smiled and stepped close enough to hug him. Poor Rúmil was as nervous as she was. 

He suppressed the moan that tried to come out when she pressed her wet silk clad body against him. He couldn't, however, stop his hips from moving. He knew his face was probably crimson by now, and he wished he were off following Celeborn with Orophin.   
She kissed his cheek and rubbed her nose against it as her forehead touched his. Dark blue eyes gazed into sky blue ones.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" She asked hesitantly. 

"Of course." But the look on his face did not support his claim.

"And have you ... have you joined with anyone, Rúmil?" Her voice was low as she asked him the last question, and even more hesitant than it was with the first question.

"Ye-no, I have not." He couldn't lie to her even though he knew it would mean she would choose another elf to kiss and share her favors with. She wouldn't want to spend her time with an inexperienced elfling.

"Neither have I, " she said gently as she put a finger under his chin and raised his face to hers. She kissed his lips. He found her lips so soft that he thought that if an elf could melt, he would do so right there in the middle of the pool. "Let us get out of the pool and sit on the bank and practice kissing some more. Maybe we will decide to do more than kiss."

"More than kiss?" His voice actually squeaked.

Before they had taken three steps to toward the edge of the pool, it occurred to Rúmil that she was going to see him naked, all of him naked ... and ready. His face grew redder but he followed her, distracted by the way the wet silk clung to her bottom and the how he could see the color of her skin through her shift. 

When they got to the place that Arwen had pulled her gown off, he saw she had moved his own clothing and towel close to hers. How long had she been watching? Perhaps he would ask her later. Now he wanted to kiss her again. And again.

She spread the towel on the ground and sat down, patting the towel beside her and smiling at him in invitation. Rúmil joined her. Even though he was shy, his need was strong and beginning to drive him to action. He awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder. Her wet shift was cold to his skin and he could imagine that she was getting chilly even though the day was warm. 

"Arwen, you are cold. Would you like to take off your shift? You can wear my tunic; it is warm and dry." She lifted the wet fabric from her body, lifting her hips to pull it up and off. Rúmil stared at her nipples, hard from the cold. He handed her his tunic, eyes glued to her naked body, but she laid it aside. He reached his hand out to touch her body and pulled it back.

"Kiss me again." Arwen leaned close and kissed his lips, raising one hand and putting it behind his head. She flicked her tongue out and licked his bottom lip. She lay back on the towel and pulled him with her. Somehow during the movement, his hand landed on her flat stomach. He gulped as she put her hand over it and slid it up to the rise of her breast, so he was cupping the underside of her breast. She broke the kiss and pushed his head down toward where his hand was.

Instinct began to take over as his lips brushed the tip of her breast. He kissed the rosy aperture and then wasn't able to resist the urge to open his mouth over it and suck it gently into his mouth. Arwen arched her back up and put one hand in his wet hair. She made a little sound as he let his teeth graze her nipple. He let his free hand slip shakily down her belly to the little nest of dark curls. She opened her legs for him, bending her knees and arching her hips too as his hand cupped her mound. 

Arwen was caught up the delicious sensations of Rúmil's hands and mouth. She hadn't expected it to feel so good. She had almost thought that the other girls had been lying. Sûle had gone on and on about how good Haldir's mouth had felt 'down there'. Maybe she was telling the truth. Rúmil's fingers slipped down into her wetness and almost by instinct, he found the tight little nub hidden in her folds. He rubbed it very lightly.

"Ohhhh," Arwen moaned and Rúmil stopped moving his finger, afraid he had hurt her. "Please don't stop!" 

He moved his mouth from her breast back up to kiss her lips. He paused and looked at her. She was so beautiful that his heart almost hurt. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were pink with excitement. He kissed her, letting his tongue touch her lips this time. When she made a little sound and parted her lips, he slipped his tongue inside. He was almost undone by the soft velvety feel of her mouth. 

Arwen reached down to touch him then, the first hand that had touched him except his own. He was completely undone as he arched into her hand and gasped at the pleasure her soft hand was giving him by just a soft caress. 

"Rúmil, do you want to put it inside me?" 

He couldn't answer her. Between her question and the hand on him, he was struggling not to come. He put his hand on hers, stilling her movement. 

"Yes, but I'm not sure what... to do," he finally managed. "Tell me what you want me to do, Arwen." He felt his ears turn red.

"Love me, Rúmil, just love me." He moved so he was lying between her thighs, his erection pressed against her pubic bone. She opened her legs and moved up a little, so his cock was pressing against wetness now. She reached down and positioned him so his head was finally pressing against her opening. His breathing was ragged and his sky blue eyes were darkened with need.

"Arwen, I don't want to hurt you."

"My friends said it doesn't hurt for long."

He pushed gently; meeting her barrier, he stopped. 

"Please," Arwen begged as she pushed against him until he was inside her. She held her breath for a moment, his size making her feel stretched and little uncomfortable for a few minutes. Rúmil didn't move, both afraid that he would hurt Arwen and afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold back. 

Arwen reached her hands up and cupped his bottom, pulling him deeper until he was fully and completely inside her. She felt no pain now, only pleasant fullness. Then she pushed against him. He hit a spot inside her that made her moan. Rúmil began to move, a slow, rather erratic pace at first. As the tension in his body increased, he moved harder and faster. Arwen wrapped her legs around him and ground her own hips into him, her own body tensing too. She was burning with need as he drove into her, satisfying both her need and his as they found sweet release, clinging and kissing and losing touch with all except the other. /

Rúmil looked down into Elladan's face and smiled. 

"I have never loved anyone like I love her until you."

Elladan smiled. "Why me?" 

Rúmil kissed the tip of his nose, "Because you gave me Orc repellent." 

Rúmil pulled Elladan up into his arms and kissed him soundly. Soon all thought was banished as Rúmil handed Elladan the little glass bottle that had once held Orc repellent. Now it contained a sweet oil that Elladan poured on him before he lay down behind the silver haired elf and slipped gently inside him. 

Much later, Rúmil was curled up beside Elladan with his head on the other elf's chest this time. "Tell me about your first time," he finally said. 

Elladan sighed. "You sure want to hear it? You know it is just me and Elrohir."

"Yes. There is nothing about you that I don't want to know."

"Well, if you're sure...?" 

Rúmil playfully punched him. "I'm sure. I want to hear every lurid detail."

"Well, it all began the night that father had a banquet for our coming of age..." 

/ Both brothers had had a bit too much wine that night, and later, they said they were drunk was why they did it, but both of them knew that was not true in the least. 

They had gone back to their room after the banquet. They were heading out in the morning to escort Arwen to stay with their grandparents for a while. They hoped to spend some time with Haldir at his new post as a guardian up on the northern fences, a position the Lorien elf's father had held for years. It had been a long time since they had spent any time with their best friend. Rúmil was training to do the same job.

They had started talking about how unique they were, as sons of the Peredhil and twins. They were faced with the same choice their father and his brother had faced. But they would be different. They would choose the same fate, be it to be of the Firstborn or the Fate of Man. They had agreed upon this when they were but young elves cavorting in the woods of Lothlorien with Haldir and the others. They knew it was a decision they would not change.

"I know not what fate I would choose," Elrohir had said. Elrohir tended to become serious and introspective when he had a little to drink. 

"I don't care as long as I have you." Elladan couldn't even imagine existing anywhere without his twin, his mirror image. He was the outgoing twin, and he had his moments of eloquence too. 

The two of them decided that they had done enough damage for one day and that they should seek rest. They shared the same bed and had for as long as they remembered, not even stopping when Haldir teased them about it, calling them babies and worse.

Tonight, for some reason, Elrohir was sadder than his usual drunken gloom. He sometimes had days and even weeks of unhappiness and this seemed to be the beginning of a bout of melancholia. The only person who cheered him at all was Elladan. They curled up in their little bed for reverie. Elladan snuggled up behind his brother and sang to him until his even breathing told the older brother that Elrohir was resting. He slipped into reverie himself. 

He was disturbed from rest sometime later by the sound and feel of Elrohir crying. He knew that the best thing he could do was just hold his younger twin. The sadness always passed eventually. He gently rolled his brother over to face him and kissed his cheek, tasting salty tears. Elladan pulled Elrohir into his arms and held him. 

"I love you, my brother," he whispered. 

They lay that way for some time. Elrohir's tears passed. After awhile, he shifted so his body was pressed closer to that of his twin. At first, it didn't even occur to Elladan what exactly was pressing against his hip. It wasn't until Elrohir asked him a question that everything changed, suddenly and dramatically.

"Have you ever thought about making love to another male?"

That was when Elladan realized that his brother's penis was rubbing against him and that it was hard. He swallowed hard and thought about what to say. Had he thought about it? Yes, he had never been able to look at Rúmil or Haldir since puberty without wondering who they shared themselves with. He had even caught himself now and again looking at Elrohir as they bathed or changed clothes, but it was so much like looking at himself in the mirror that he had pushed any sexual thoughts to the back of his mind. 

"Yes, I have. You?" 

Elrohir had wanted his brother for as long as he could remember. He had listened to him pleasure himself and cried out of frustration because he was not brave enough to speak to Elladan.

"As long as I can remember, Elladan. I've thought about you."

"What would-- what do-- what do you want us to do?"

"I want to make love to you, to bury myself so deep inside you that we are one."

Elladan was stunned at the depth of his brother's desire. He realized that Elrohir had given a great deal of thought to this. It flattered him and scared him too. He knew he would never deny his brother anything in his power to give, but he feared that he would disappoint Elrohir.

Elrohir saved him from having to speak by kissing him, taking his mouth so thoroughly that Elladan couldn't have spoken if he'd wanted to. His younger brother's tongue took his breath away. Elrohir's hard body pressed against his own took any doubts he had away. He rolled onto his back and pulled Elrohir with him.

"Love me then, brother. I am yours." 

Elladan found that not only was speech impossible so was coherent thought as Elrohir began to kiss a searing trail over his skin, beginning with a journey up his jawline to his ear. He nibble first on his brother's earlobe, smiling as Elladan hissed at the pleasure; then Elrohir sucked the tip of his ear into his mouth, gently biting the point as he did so. Elladan quickly slipped his hand inside his leggings to touch himself. Another hand joined him as the kisses moved down his neck, down his chest.

Elrohir stopped with his kisses long enough to help his brother out of his loose leggings and to remove his own. Both elves moaned when they came back together and hot, naked skin touched naked skin. Their nudity seemed to spur them both to be bolder as Elladan's hands began exploring as well his mouth. He had never known anything could be so intoxicating as holding and kissing his younger brother. He became still as Elrohir began to work his way down again.

Elladan bit back a scream when Elrohir licked the slit in the head of his cock. His hand had never felt *that* good! He stopped breathing for a few seconds when the other elf's mouth slipped down to take his whole head in. A few seconds later, he wasn't able to hold back the scream as Elrohir slid his mouth and tongue down as far as he could. Elladan arched his back up and begged Elrohir to finish what he started. 

He did, swallowing every drop as Elladan writhed and groaned beneath him.

"Elladan, can I come inside you now? Please? I need - I want you so much." Elrohir knew he was begging and he didn't care. He raised himself up from between Elladan's legs and looked in the drawer by the bed. He pulled out a small vial of oil. Elladan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I knew I wanted you, so I thought that I would be prepared." Elrohir blushed as he poured the scented oil into his hand. "I'm not sure how to do this, but I want it so badly..."

"Put it on your fingers, then put one in me." Elladan whispered to him. He had never done it but he had listened to others quite a bit. His brother did as he was told. It hurt for a few minutes, a bit of a burn that went away when Elladan relaxed. He was on his stomach as Elrohir touched him inside, finally finding his little gland and causing him to scream his brother's name. Then the finger was joined by another and another, and he was panting and begging in every language he knew for his brother to take him, to fill him finally.

Elrohir couldn't wait any longer either. He pressed his oiled head slowly inside. Elladan bit back pain induced moans and forced himself to breathe, to relax. Then Elrohir pulled him up onto his elbows and knees and shifted his angle as he thrust in gently. He hit the gland again with his penis this time. Elladan pushed back hard and from that point, neither elf had any control as Elrohir rammed into an Elladan who was pushing back with at least as much force. They came hard and fast, screaming and crying and collapsing together. 

They lay still on their backs, both elves still panting from their exertions, and they smiled at one another. And then they reached for each other and started all over again. /

Rúmil raised up and looked at Elladan.

"Not sure I can compete with that." 

Elladan laughed and hugged him, kissing his nose. "But Rúmil, we have Orc repellent!" 

***** 

~tbc~


	15. Shocking Elrond

Part 15 -  
Shocking Elrond

"You want to do what with whom?" Glorfindel's eyes widened in disbelief as Erestor repeated himself. 

"It's something I always wanted. I just never told anyone." 

Glorfindel looked at his sometimes lover and forever friend and shook his head. Erestor had never stopped surprising him in all the hundreds of years they had known each other. There was little that the quiet elf had not tried. He seemed rather unassuming most of the time, but Glorfindel knew better. If you ever really looked at him, you knew there was nothing simple about him. Erestor was tall and slender like most elves, but that's where his sameness ended. His hair was as black as the night sky on a new moon and it hung past his waist, long and heavy. He sometimes wore it in a braid or all pulled back in a mithril clasp that Thranduil had given him for some reason that Glorfindel never could find out. His eyes were not the blue or grey of most elves. They were so dark that they could almost be called black. His face was as pretty as any she-elf, but he was as fierce an enemy as ever fought.

And as a lover, well, Glorfindel was always surprised and delighted by the dark-haired beauty. He was, by turns, sweet and fierce, and whatever he decided to be seemed to be just what Glorfindel needed that particular night. 

But this was a surprise. 

"Elrond?"

Erestor smiled. "He is good enough for you."

Glorfindel couldn't help but smile. He loved Elrond. He always had and would forever. He had room enough to love others, as did Elrond. That Erestor was interested in the lord of Imladris was a surprise and a delight.

Then he had an idea. 

"Perhaps you two should go to Lothlórien to bring Arwen home soon. Lord Celeborn has the most delightful book..."

**

"I'm not sure Arwen wants to come home, Erestor." Elrond was confused. Why was Erestor insisting that they go alone to Lothlórien to bring Arwen home when she wasn't due back for several months?

Erestor just smiled and said he'd see to the horses and get them packed up. 

**

Elrond was still a little confused, but he agreed to go when Erestor seemed to give him no other option at all. And Glorfindel kept grinning like an idiot at the two of them. He hadn't been to visit his in-laws since he and Glorfindel had made a short trip to consult with Lord Celeborn a few months ago. 

Erestor was a pleasant companion, always filled with good humor and a new story that somehow Elrond hadn't heard in the three or four thousand odd years that they had known each other. He did wonder about those odd looks that he caught the dark-eyed elf giving him from time to time. 

They rode hard by day and actually reached the forest in about a week. Of course, it would take another day's walking to reach Caras Galadon. Elrond still wasn't very clear on why they were here. Haldir did not seem to be expecting them at all, though he was courteous as he always was when the Imladris elf had come to visit. Celeborn and Galadriel seemed surprised by their visit though the elflord did seem to be looking rather speculatively at Erestor now and again.

"Father!" Arwen threw herself into her father's arms, kissing him soundly. "What are you doing here? Nothing is amiss at home, is it?" 

"No, my love, Erestor and I just decided to journey a bit and our paths led us here. I never tire of the sight of my favorite daughter."

Galadriel had a banquet prepared for the guests and had them installed in sumptuous guest rooms. They were adjoining rooms and when Elrond went next door to ask Erestor what was going on, his advisor had gone missing. The lord of Imladris decided that he'd had all the mystery he could stand and went in search of Erestor. His search led him to Lord Celeborn's study. He stood at the closed door for a second, remembering another trip he had made here and another time he visited the Lord of Lothlórien's book-filled study. It couldn't be that, could it? 

He knocked on the door. 

No one answered but he could have sworn he heard someone in there as he walked up. He tried the door and found it unlocked. He slowly opened the door.

The book lay open on Celeborn's desk, but Celeborn and Erestor weren't looking at the book. Instead, they seemed to be so intent upon crawling inside each other's mouths that they didn't even hear him come into the room. The silver-haired elflord noticed him first and broke the kiss. 

"Ahhh, here he is now." Celeborn smiled fondly at Elrond's advisor, causing Elrond to give him a second look too. He hadn't noticed how full Erestor's lower lip was or how sexy his dark eyes were. He looked down and noticed the bulge in his soft brown leggings too. When had Erestor gotten so sexy?

"You were looking for me?" They didn't look like they had been looking very hard for him, except maybe in each other's mouths and perhaps inside Lord Celeborn's robe, he thought as he noticed Erestor's hand still buried beneath the folds down very close to his waist.

Erestor smiled at him. "Well, yes. I asked Lord Celeborn to show me his book and he agreed to do so. I told him that Glorfindel suggested I come here to look at it, and since I had expressed an interest in engaging in a few of the activities in the book with you, he suggested that he and I practice a few of them to make sure I knew how."

"You want me?" Elrond was stunned. How had he overlooked such a sexy creature as this? He guessed that I was possible to do so with Glorfindel around. His longtime love did tend to quite outshine the sun. "Me? You want me?"

Erestor smiled. Elrond felt that smile down to his toes. 

Lord Celeborn moved the hand from under his robe and picked up the heavy book. He handed it to Erestor. "Take this back to your room and enjoy it. I think there is a certain Marchwarden who also came into the city today who needs a bit of... uh, attention from me."

After Celeborn left the room, Elrond just stood and stared at his advisor. He wasn't sure he trusted his own voice.

"Shall we go?" Erestor asked him. Elrond nodded slowly and followed the black-haired elf down the hall to their rooms.

**

Erestor seemed calm but his heart was about to beat out of his chest. What if Elrond didn't want him?

Once they were in the room, he lay the heavy volume down on the small table that held a bowl of fruit and a bottle of Celeborn's best wine. He knew his face was flushed with both excitement and a little bit of embarrassment.

"Would you like some wine, Lord Elrond?" That sounded silly even to himself.

"Erestor, why didn't you just ask me?" Elrond took the wine bottle Erestor held and set it back on the table. 

"And how was I supposed to do that, my Lord? Just walk in and say 'Oh, yes, Lord Elrond, I want to join with you.'?" Erestor knew his hands were shaking. He wished he'd never listened to Glorfindel. He knew that if his best friend had told him it was a foolish idea, he would have never been brave enough to carry it out on his own.

Elrond picked up the book, walked over and sat down on the bed. He smiled at Erestor and patted the bed. "We're here. We might as well look at it. It has some lovely drawings."

Erestor sat beside him and helped hold the book. Elrond started turning pages. Erestor found his face burning again as Elrond found a nice drawing of two naked males kissing.   
"We could start with a kiss, still dressed if you like," Elrond said.

Erestor said nothing, turned the other elf's head toward his and leaned in for a soft kiss. Their lips barely touched, but it sent heat sizzling to all his nerve endings and a rush of blood southward.

"I think I would prefer we kissed as they are, my Lord." He began to work the fastenings on his friend's robe and within minutes, they were both only dressed in their leggings. Erestor ran his hands over smooth skin and slipped his fingers into Elrond's dark leggings from behind as the kisses they shared became more heated and passionate. 

The elflord pulled away from the kiss, obviously in need of breath. "Would you like to see more?" 

Erestor reluctantly removed his hands from the other elf's pants and nodded. He, too, seemed in need of air. He nodded as Elrond began to turn pages. He stopped at one with two dark-haired males, one on top of the other. From the angle of the drawing, it was obvious that they were joining.

"That is what I wish to do with you, my Lord." 

Elrond blushed as Erestor took the book from his hands and laid in on the small bedside table. He turned back to seated elf and smiled almost shyly as he quickly unlaced his leggings and slid them down over his slender hips. The erection that sprang free was not so slender. Elrond found his gaze riveted to the thick hard shaft. He reluctantly tore his gaze away and looked up into the hungry eyes of his long time advisor.

"We have wasted a great deal of time, Erestor." Elrond stood and began to unlace his own leggings. Another pair of hands joined his in removing the last barrier between their bodies.

"Let's not waste any more then, my Lord." 

They tumbled onto the bed, kissing and pressing themselves close to one another. Erestor pressed Elrond back against the mattress and kissed him wildly, the kind of kiss he'd waited years to give to his Lord. That was how he thought of Elrond, even though in truth, he was only bound to the other by friendship and loyalty that went both ways and had for many, many years. 

Both of them realized that this joining was not going to be a slow, leisurely exploration of each other. That sort of loving would come later. This was all about need and longing and hot, aching desire. Elrond lay on his back as he was kissed again and again. He closed his eyes and gave himself up to the kisses and hot body covering his own.

When Erestor moved away, the elflord found himself cold and alone. His eyes flew open and he was relieved to see that Erestor was getting a bottle of oil from one of the pockets in his clothing. The smell of sandalwood filled the room as the cool oil was rubbed onto one elf and inside the other in preparation. 

Erestor hesitated. Perhaps Elrond would prefer to take him.

Elrond solved that problem for him when he pushed up against him and said, "Please?"

The quiet plea was Erestor's undoing as he raised Elrond's legs up high enough to lift his bottom off the bed. When he started to slip a finger inside, the elflord simply said, "No, want you inside me, thick, hard you."

Erestor obliged him, sliding full into him. Elrond drew his legs up on either side of the black-eyed elf and pulled him down for a kiss as they moved together, slow and languorous at first until they learned each other's rhythms and desires. As they were joined at both junctures and their eyes gazed one into the other's, they looked much like the drawing in the book that lay open on the small table by the bed.

Erestor was surprised at how he felt about Elrond as his body readied itself for pleasure. He wasn't feeling lust as much as tenderness. At least he wasn't until he felt Elrond begin to shudder around him as he spilled his seed between them and cried out Erestor's name over and over. The tightness drove Erestor over the edge of control into pleasure that roared through him, causing him to go still deep inside the other elf, to allow the other elf's tight pulsing heat to draw his pleasure from him and return it in full amount.

**

"Shhh, Haldir, do you want them to hear us?" Lord Celeborn admonished his lover, who was moaning a little loudly as the lord kissed the tip of his ear while he had one hand inside the younger elf's loose trousers.

Haldir grunted and flexed his hips. "Can we go to my room now? They have gotten very quiet."

"So which page do you think they tried?" Celeborn asked him, kissing his cheek now. 

"I am having a hard time remembering any of them. You will have to refresh my memory when we get to my room."

"That would be my pleasure," the older elf chuckled as he pinched Haldir's bottom and herded him toward the privacy of the young elf's bedroom.

~tbc~


	16. Borrowing the Book

Part 16 -  
Borrowing the Book

"You are going to steal the Book and take it where?" Erestor asked Glorfindel, incredulously.

Glorfindel just smiled that ingratiatingly beautiful smile and answered him as if he were talking to a very young child. "I am going to 'borrow' the Book and take it to Mirkwood."

Erestor just stared at him. "Mirkwood?"

Glorfindel sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Mirkwood. You know, with the spiders and such."

"I assume you must be going to see Thranduil then, though I have to admit I would trust the spiders before I would Thranduil."

"Erestor, I am not going to see Thranduil on a matter of trust. I just want to see to his... education."

"You mean you just want to see him naked." Erestor smiled at his friend and shook his head. Glorfindel was a dear friend, but he had this strange desire to bed everyone in Middle Earth, at least all the elf folk, though Erestor was never sure the old goat wouldn't have bedded a dwarf or two if the he got the chance.

Glorfindel smiled his dazzling Glorfindel smile at him. "Well, of course. He is almost as comely as I am."

"Let me go get it for you."

 

"I am perfectly capable of a little petty larceny, thank you," the golden-haired elf sniffed at him.

"You are many things, my friend, but you are not a thief. Remember when you tried to steal Elrond's favorite circlet to give to that pretty traveling she-elf? You fell out of the window and broke your arm and then he had to heal you."

"Oh yes, I had quite forgotten that. Well, perhaps you are better equipped to sneak around than me. I have seen you slipping in and out of Elrond's room quite a bit since you two went to Lothlórien."

Erestor blushed rather prettily, Glorfindel thought.

Two weeks later, Erestor handed Glorfindel the Book, wrapped carefully and protected by several layers of thick cloth. 

"Guard this with your life," was all Erestor had to say about it. 

Glorfindel set out for Mirkwood on Asfaloth, the book secure in his saddlebag. He smiled when he thought of how surprised Thranduil would be.

*~*

"Glorfindel? You know I haven't been able to abide you since you and my son embarrassed me to death when that little elfling that Celeborn adopted asked where babies come from."

Glorfindel smiled, that smile that could melt stone. Thranduil just looked at him and shook his head. 

"I brought wine, some of Elrond's best, and I managed to find one of the most sought after books in all elvendom for us to enjoy."

Thranduil's interest was peaked immediately. "By the Valar, you got Celeborn's Book? How did you do that?" Eagerness replaced that blasé look as he escorted Glorfindel into his private study. He had always wanted a look at that book. Even Legolas had seen it, but he never could get any details out of him, not even who he had seen it with.

Thranduil shut the door and grinned at Glorfindel. "Did you say you have wine too?"

Glorfindel pulled out two bottles of the wine that Elrond hoarded away. He'd not had to get Erestor to steal that for him. He'd done it himself. He had a good time drinking Elrond under the table to get them too. 

"Oh, the good stuff." Thranduil smiled at him, a wicked grin that reminded Glorfindel why he wanted to come here in the first place. 

The King of Mirkwood was a little taller than he was, with long blond hair and a face that was both strong and beautiful at the same time. His eyes were blue, the same blue as his son's, though there was no hint of the sweet young elf that Legolas was in his father. Thranduil could be vain, lazy, overbearing and pompous, but he was a good friend too. He loved his home and would help defend it and other elven kingdoms with all he had.

Thranduil brought out glasses and Glorfindel poured wine. They both swirled the blush colored wine around in their glasses before tasting it. The King closed his eyes and smiled as he swallowed. 

"You are a wonder, my friend." 

They drank and talked about this and that, the latest gossip from Imladris, Mirkwood and Lothlórien and such. When the same elves had lived in the same communities for several hundred years, there was little other than gossip to talk about.

"So tell me, is it true that Celeborn has taken up with that pretty Marchwarden?" 

Glorfindel, said nothing, just smiled, remembering having that Marchwarden bent over his knees one night not too long ago.

"You know more than you tell, do you then? Perhaps before the day is out, I can worm a few secrets out of you."

"Worm away." Glorfindel smiled into his wine glass as he took another sip.

"Is that a challenge?" Thranduil was smiling too, but it was a more of a leer than a smile. 

"*You* are a challenge, you old goat." Glorfindel teased. 

"Maybe I won't be if you show me that book."

"You will always be an aggravating, vain, infuriating creature." 

"And you want me naked." Thranduil's eyes twinkled with good humor.

Glorfindel just laughed. "Yes, it would appear that I do." 

Thranduil lowered his voice to a whisper, "Then show me the book. Maybe I need inspiration."

"I am inspiring enough but I will show you the book anyway." He reached into his pack and lifted the heavy volume out. He unwrapped it and lay it on the desk. He felt his heart beat a little faster, thinking of the sexy elf king he was about to sample. 

Thranduil pulled a chair up beside his and beckoned Glorfindel to sit. He did, pouring them both another glass of wine. "I take it you've looked before then?" 

Glorfindel said nothing at all.

They opened the book. In the front, the pictures were fairly tame, half dressed elves, male/female couples kissing mostly. The next section was full nudity with couples caressing and kissing each other’s bodies. Glorfindel felt his heart beating a little faster than it had a just a bit ago. He also felt his leggings get a bit tight.

Thranduil made a sound in his throat when they came to the picture of two males, one performing oral sex on the other, both blonds like him and Glorfindel. He had actually meant to not be affected by the book and send Glorfindel packing. But he had not counted on the thing being so incredibly erotic, had not counted on Glorfindel looking like temptation itself. Funny, he didn't remember the elflord looking so good before. 

"Like that one, do you?" Glorfindel purred into his ear. When had he gotten so close? 

Thranduil turned the page. He gasped and so did Glorfindel, though they both pretended they didn't. One blond male was squatting over a second blond, riding him as he gazed down into the reclining one's eyes. Glorfindel bit his lip. He wanted to do that, to ride this big, loud rascal until they were both screaming. He had already imagined that cloud of blond hair fanned out beneath Thranduil, eyes dark with lust, crying out his name...

Glorfindel realized he had moaned again and that Thranduil was staring at him, well, leering at him was a better word for it. He leaned close and kissed the leer right off that smug face. He didn't stop kissing when the leer was gone either. He parted his lips and sucked Thranduil's tongue as it entered his mouth. He leaned his head into the hand that caressed his face.

He reached up and pulled the clasp from Thranduil's long golden hair. He noticed it was a mithril clasp just like the one Erestor wore in his hair. He'd have to investigate that. But right now, he wanted to investigate more of how that tongue felt in his mouth. 

"Would you like to take the wine and the Book and find a more comfortable place to look at it?" Thranduil broke the kiss and breathed the words into the Imladris elf's mouth just before he kissed him again. 

"Yes," Glorfindel finally managed as he pulled away only to dart his tongue out and lick Thranduil's lip. They both got up from the desk, grabbing the book, the wine, and at first, the glasses. They looked at one another, drained the glasses and took only the bottles and the book. They stopped to kiss several more times on the way down the hall, the King finally slamming Glorfindel against the wall and grinding his hips into him. 

When they finally got into the room, they lay the book down on the night table and fell onto the bed. 

"If I had known you were so eager, I would have invited you here years ago." Thranduil laughed as he began removing Glorfindel's tunic. He ran his hands over the other elf's smooth skin. 

"You have never been able to abide me, remember?" Glorfindel lifted his hips so his leggings would slide down easier.

"That was before I knew you could kiss like Erest - oops." 

"Erestor?" 

"He has been to Mirkwood now and again." Thranduil stopped talking as he kissed one tiny nipple to attention then sucked the other one until Glorfindel growled. He moved down farther and began kissing and licking a part of Glorfindel that made speech very difficult. But the elflord tried.

"What... does... ohhhh, yes... he do...that is it, ohhh... when he comes... there, lick it there... to Mirkwood...yes... oh...besides kiss you.... coming... NOW... Thranduil, ohhhhh!" 

Thranduil kept licking and sucking until Glorfindel was completely spent. Then he grinned up at him. "He does what I just did very well too." Thranduil stood as Glorfindel lay back, catching his breath.

"You do it very well, too, my King. Now take your clothes off. I came here to see you naked." Glorfindel watched lazily as Thranduil stripped his clothes off one slow layer at a time until he stood in nothing but tight black leggings. He unlaced them slowly and slipped them down over his hips. He was hard and ready. He didn't say anything, just lay down beside Glorfindel and reached for him. He rolled over onto his back and pulled the Imladris elflord on top of him.

Their cocks ground together, and their tongues tangled inside hungry mouths, one then the other. Glorfindel reached off the bed for his tunic, looking for the oil he had brought when Thranduil said, "Drawer." It was all he could say at the moment. Glorfindel got off of him and got the oil then knelt down beside him on his knees. He oiled the King as if he were anointing a god, sliding his oily hands up and down his thick length. He rubbed the oil over Thranduil's tight sac and down, rubbing his perineum with one finger until the king was writhing around a bit then he dipped the finger into the tight opening of the king of Mirkwood, and noted with some satisfaction, that it wiped the smirk right off of his beautiful face. 

"Ride me. I want to be buried inside you and I've waited long enough." All the humor was gone from the King's voice. His voice was hoarse with need. 

Glorfindel rubbed the tiny gland inside the king and leaned down to kiss him as Thranduil called him a name so foul that he blushed, but he kissed Thranduil anyway. And stroked him inside again. He moved to squat over the Mirkwood king. He looked down into the passion glazed eyes of Thranduil and smiled at him. Then Glorfindel reached his oily hand down to position the other elf and slid down onto him slowly. He closed his eyes and groaned as he filled himself with Thranduil, hissing at the burn of suddenly being stretched so tight.

He rode the King of Mirkwood hard, gasping when a hot hand encircled him, sliding up and down as he rode. He shifted so his knees were on either side of Thranduil and reached for the other elf's free hand. Their fingers intertwined as their eyes met and held.

"Come with me," Thranduil choked out. Glorfindel could deny the beauty beneath him nothing, nor did he want to. Thranduil stroked hard and fast as he bucked his hips up under Glorfindel, penetrating deep and finding his prostate. Both elves came, Thranduil deep inside Glorfindel, whose seed spilled out onto both of them. Thranduil smiled at him as he licked his hand clean, then he pulled Glorfindel down into his arms.

They kissed for a long time, gentle kisses, soothing kisses, loving kisses.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble of stealing the book from Celeborn." Thranduil paused, "Or getting Erestor to." He ran hand down from Glorfindel's chest to his hip, then ran his fingers through the golden nest of curls on his abdomen. "I would have welcomed you anyway."

"Ah, but then, Erestor would have no excuse to return it to Lord Celeborn and get caught." 

Thranduil kissed him and laughed.

"Will he get caught on purpose?" 

"Oh no, not on purpose but that is what he hopes for. He would love a little punishment from the Lord of Lothlórien, I think." 

"And you think I am bad." 

"You are." Glorfindel whispered as the other elf began to prove him right.

~tbc~


	17. Crime and Punishment

Part 17 -   
Crime and Punishment 

Getting into Lothlórien proved to be easy, Erestor thought as he slipped into the city of Caras Galadon. He was so intent on getting in and out that he didn't even stop to realize that he had been allowed to get in unchallenged at the order of Lord Celeborn himself.

Moving stealthily was no problem for Erestor as he had been slipping in and out of places and spying on this and that for more centuries than he could account for. It seemed he had spent most of his lifetime watching someone from the shadows. It didn't make for much of a life of one's own, but it was his life nonetheless. 

Ah, there it was, the royal talan, home to the Lord and Lady. In his line of work, he had dealt with Lord Celeborn several times, finding him somber and quite astute in matters of state. Galadriel might keep the darkness at bay but it was the Lord of Lothlórien who ran the government and saw to the needs of the elves under his domain. Erestor had a great deal of respect for the silver elflord.

He also found him quite handsome. 

 

Celeborn knew that Erestor had come to return the Book. He smiled. Elrond's black-haired spy thought he was going to get away with it, but he wasn't. He had thought about Erestor quite a bit since that lovely kiss when he and Elrond had visited. The quiet elf was quite skilled in kissing. Celeborn naturally wondered what other skills that mouth had.

He sat in his darkened study and waited. He knew that the only way he would catch Erestor was if he wanted to be caught and Lord Celeborn was fairly sure that he did. Everyone else in the talan was abed, even his wife. Galadriel had laughed the day before when he told her what he meant to do and asked him if he was sure he was ready to deal with Erestor. He'd been forced to prove to her how well he could deal with anyone, but he thought that was probably why she asked anyway.

 

Erestor slipped into the silent talan. This was easier than he thought it would be, maybe too easy. He opened the door to the elflord's study.

"Good evening, Erestor," said the smooth, deep voice from the behind the desk. Erestor just smiled at him.

"Hello, my Lord," was all he said.

"I assume you stole the book for that blond rogue Elrond seems so fond of? Who did he take it to visit?"

"Thranduil."

Celeborn laughed out loud. "Glorfindel never has had any sense at all. So he sent you to get the book?"

"No, not really. He was going to borrow it himself-"

"You mean steal it?"

"Well, yes, that is what I said too, but he insisted that it was just borrowing. Anyway, Glorfindel is not a very good thief, and I thought he might manage to get himself shot full of arrows before he ever managed to make it to your study. Though I do not think your pretty Marchwarden would shoot him." 

"And how did the most stealthy elf in all elvendom manage to get himself caught?" Celeborn smiled as he asked. 

Erestor smiled back. He opened his pack and removed the Book. He unwrapped it, dusted the cover off and handed it to Celeborn. The elflord laid the large volume on his desk and stood. 

"You do realize you've been caught with stolen property?"

"Yes, my Lord," and even though he sounded contrite, the look on his face was anything but. 

"Do you think that you deserve punishment?" Celeborn's eyes glittered with something that excited Erestor, excited him a lot.

"Yes, my Lord. I deserve to be punished."   
Celeborn felt his own heart pound at the dark-haired elf's words. He opened the book to a page with a blond elf spanking a dark-haired elf with a small paddle as he lay face down on a desk. The blond elf's penis was also buried deep inside the other elf. 

"Would this make a nice start on your punishment, Erestor?"

"Yes." His dark eyes never left the drawing. He was rock hard and he could almost feel the hard wood of the paddle on his tender cheeks. "Though a really bad elf might be to be tied up ad gagged too."

"Oh, not gagged. His punisher might like to hear his cries and might want to hear him beg."

Erestor arched an eyebrow at Celeborn.

Celeborn came around the desk and put his finger under Erestor's chin. Erestor wasn't quite as tall as Celeborn so the silver-haired elflord lifted his chin and kissed him. The kiss was all consuming as Celeborn's tongue invaded and claimed Erestor. The only places they touched were their lips and the elflord's hand on his captive's face. Erestor still felt like he was on fire. It was little wonder that other elves came to Caras Galadon, not for the book itself but for its owner.

He moved to put his arms around Celeborn but was blocked by both of the other elf's hand.s As the kiss continued, those hands began to remove the dark layers of Erestor's clothing. He was beginning to feel like a naughty slave being seduced by his Master and he really liked that feeling.

He shivered as the last of this clothing fell to the floor, but the cold wasn't what was causing his tremors. It was, instead, anticipation of what Celeborn was going to do to him. 

Celeborn reached into a pocket of his robes and pulled out a small pair of leather wrist restraints. He dangled them and smiled as Erestor offered his wrists.

"Behind your back." He slipped them on tight enough that they wouldn't come off but loose enough not to cut off the blood to Erestor's hands. He slipped one hand down to caress the pale skin below the bound hands. He abruptly slapped that pale skin and smiled as Erestor grunted. "You have been such a bad elf," he whispered into the other elf's ear, then sucked the tip of it into his mouth. 

Celeborn wanted to take him then and there, but he wasn't going to. Not yet. He'd been waiting weeks for this opportunity and he was going to enjoy Elrond's gorgeous advisor as mush as he possibly could. He rubbed his still clothed body against Erestor's backside, tugging a sensitive ear tip with his teeth. 

He turned the dark-haired elf around so his back was to the desk and pushed him back against it. The he began to kiss a hard muscled chest as his fingers lightly touched down his sides, making him squirm.

"You are ticklish?" Celeborn grinned and sucked a dusky nipple into his mouth. 

"No," Erestor ground out, "not ticklish." 

Celeborn continued to kiss and lick his helpless victim all the way down to his erection. Erestor was thick and heavy in his hand as he slipped the leather loop around his cock and the sac below. He sucked the other elf's hard cock as he tightened the loop. Erestor had expected it, but it didn't stop him from moaning and writhing in both pleasure and frustration.

"Does Elrond know that you are thief?" 

Erestor said nothing, just watched Celeborn.

Celeborn paused and rose up to his feet. He turned Erestor around and bent him over the desk. He had put the small wooden paddle that he had gotten ready where he could easily get to it under a sheaf of papers. The dark-haired elf watched him. Fear and lust were in equal measure on his handsome face. 

The little paddle came down on his tender ass. He cried out from shock that Celeborn had not drawn it out more. And it hurt. The wooden paddle was hard and Celeborn had not hit him gently. A thrill ran through him at the pain. There had been times in his life that pain was all that had assured him that he was still alive. It had become his friend and finally had melded in his mind with pleasure. He moaned as the second blow came down. He closed to his eyes so he wouldn't be distracted by anything else.

Celeborn paused and Erestor heard his clothing rustle. He felt Celeborn's cock touch his hip. Its head was slick with precome. Another whack with that infernal paddle. Erestor flinched and groaned. He heard the paddle hit the floor and felt the heat of Celeborn's palm on his already stinging ass. Celeborn pressed his erection against the crack of his ass. He leaned forward so he could reach underneath and stroke the Imladris advisor's restrained cock.

The Lord of Lothlórien reached for something and Erestor felt cold liquid drip and run down his ass, as Celeborn was upright again. He didn't bother with readying himself, just pressed his cock into the oil slicked opening and smacked Erestor's ass hard to distract him as he rammed himself into the dark, tight tunnel. 

Erestor smiled when he heard the groan that Celeborn tried to take back before it was out of his mouth. So the cool elflord was not as cool as he pretended after all. Celeborn pounded into him, hard and fast, not neglecting the pink cheeks of his ass as he did so. Erestor tightened himself around Celeborn's thick cock when the other elf was buried deep inside, keeping the fair-haired elf from being able to push in or pull out. There was no need anyway. Celeborn slapped his ass one last time and cried out his name as he spilled himself inside his thief. 

As soon as Celeborn was able to stop moving, he pulled from Erestor and turned him around yet again. He leaned down and swallowed him into his throat as he loosened the loop and freed his erection. Erestor felt the scream rise up in his throat as the blood rushed back and his orgasm hit him with an intensity that was as sweet as the pain had been. He felt his semen shoot into Celeborn's throat and he let the long keening sound erupt from his mouth. 

 

"You did not make me beg," Erestor said to Celeborn some time later as he sat within the circle of the elflord's arms on the sofa. 

"You have not left yet, my sexy thief." Celeborn kissed him and ran a hand down his naked chest. "You have not left yet."

And he didn't leave for several more days and he *did* beg on at least one occasion. 

~tbc~


	18. Until You Return

Part 18 -  
Until You Return 

 

Haldir had hoped to spend a few days with Lord Celeborn as he rode into Caras Galadon. He left Orophin getting the provisions they had ridden in for and making eyes at Ohtarie as she followed him about waiting for him to finish his duties. He hurried to the Lord and Lady's talan only to find that Celeborn was not there.

"He has gone to meet with King Thranduil about a trade problem. It would seem that the good king wants to pay less for more of the wine he buys from us and have us pay more for less of the mithril we buy from him. Celeborn went to try to talk some sense into him," Galadriel explained.

Haldir couldn't hide the fact that his face fell.

"Have dinner with me, Haldir. You can tell me the news from the Northern Fence and the news from your sweet little brothers."

The Lady of Light smiled at him. Haldir felt a near worship of Galadriel, mixed with a little fear because of who she was and bit of lust because of his experiences with her. That and the memory of all the garden weeding he had done at her behest made him a bit hesitant with her. He sometimes found himself tongue-tied like an elfling with a crush around her and tonight looked to be one of those times.

"The North has been quiet, my Lady. That is why Orophin and I came down to resupply, well, that and Rúmil eats like a horse and we run out of all but the meat we kill or trap quickly. I swear that my brother has never actually been full."

Galadriel laughed. She knew the brothers well and knew Haldir spoke the truth in his jest.

"Let us go to dinner, Haldir." She let him take her arm, and he was surprised again that she guided him to the private chambers she shared with her husband. She led him to a small table and seconds later, servants brought in roasted fowl, all manner of cheeses and breads, fresh vegetables from the very gardens that he had often weeded, and sweet, honeyed mead made right here in Lothlórien. 

They sat and ate quietly, Haldir was hungrier than he thought and tired of the same food day in and day while he was on duty. The food was delicious and plentiful and he noted that his Lady seemed to be as hungry as he was.

They drank a bit of Celeborn's private stock of brandy from Rohan when they finished dinner. Haldir felt at such a loss with her, so awkward. But then she began to talk to him, tell him funny stories about Celeborn, and other lofty personages, even Gil-Galad himself.

"Afraid of spiders?" Haldir asked, incredulously.

"Well, did you ever see the spiders that the evil one had following him about? We all grew up with threats to give us to Melkor's spiders if we didn't behave. Elrond, to this day, will not go to Mirkwood because he too is frightened of the nasty beasts. Well, that and he and Thranduil can't get along for more than five minutes."

Haldir found himself laughing with delight as she regaled him with bawdy stories of the dwarves and even a few more about some rather prominent elves about Middle Earth. Her deep throaty chuckle could be heard ringing through the sedate talan.

"I miss him when he is not here," she finally said in a quiet moment, and they both knew who she meant. 

"I miss him too, my Lady. I sometimes wish that you and he did not need me to be a Marchwarden and I could live here in Caras Galadon to be near him."

Galadriel put her hand over his. Her hand was warm and soft, and the ring she wore sparkled in the lamplight. He intertwined his fingers with hers. She smiled and lifted his hand to her lips, slowly kissing it, her blue eyes never leaving his. 

"He is fond of you too, child." 

How a simple dinner turned so erotic Haldir could not have said, but when the Lady's tongue touched his palm, his entire body burned and he became painfully hard as well. He swallowed hard and tried not to react in any way. It wasn't that he didn't find Galadriel beautiful and desirable. It was just the opposite, in fact. She was so beautiful and even a little legendary even to those who had known her all their lives that the thought of being intimate with her again was almost more than he could bear to think about. 

"Will you come to my bed tonight, Haldir?" She looked into his with an expression that was almost a challenge. Was there some jealousy she felt because of his love for her husband?

He finally found his voice. "If it is your wish, my Lady." 

She looked almost sadly at him. "Haldir, I sense that you fear me, and I sense you always have. You know you need not be afraid. I do not wish to harm you in any way. I am naught but a lonely she-elf, Haldir. I may have powers that few have and responsibilities that few have, but I am but flesh and blood, and I long for ... comfort when my Lord is far away." 

"But I am-surely there are others who know more - would be better..."

"Believe me when I say that you do not lack in that department at all." Her voice was low and sexy. Haldir felt himself blush. He knew he would do as she asked. He never really had had a choice in the matter and he really didn't mind at all.

Galadriel rose from her seat and led him by the hand she still held to the bedroom she had shared with her husband, and on one occasion, with Haldir. She lit several candles as he stood fidgeting nervously. Then she turned to face him. He looked at her. She was quite lovely standing there in the candlelight. Her hair was golden and reached her waist. Unlike his own, hers was wavy and she wore no braids or adornments in it. Her face was smooth and unlined with clear blue eyes and the impish smile of a young elf. It gave away nothing of the pain and sorrow she had endured in her many years on earth. She was tall, taller than most she-elves and as tall as he was. She was all pride and grace as she moved close to him and kissed his lips ever so fleetingly, barely touching them. 

Haldir pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted of brandy and berries and he wanted to lose himself in her. He pressed his erection against her, then started to pull away, appalled by his own boldness. She held onto him, rubbing against him. She was soft and warm and her kiss was like wildfire in his veins. He backed up until the backs of his legs hit the bed, then he pulled away and looked at her for a moment then he slipped the thin white gown she wore down, exposing her creamy shoulders and breasts to his heated gaze. He sat on the bed and pulled her toward him. She tangled her hands in his silver hair as his mouth sought her breast. 

Haldir licked her nipple to hardness, flicking his tongue back and forth over the hard little bud until her hands pulled his mouth closer, almost forcing him to suckle rather than just tease. He did, pulling her dress down the rest of the way over her hips as he did. 

He raised his head and looked up at her. She smiled and unfastened his braids, running her hands through his soft hair. He had been a beautiful, if a bit sullen, little one and he was even more beautiful now with his stubborn pride and his hungry eyes.

Galadriel moved away from him and lay down on the bed. "Take your clothes off for me, Haldir. I want to see you."

He rose a little shakily and began to unfasten his tunic, wishing he had worn less clothing. He watched her as she gazed at him. He could see that she liked looking at him. He finally began to unlace his leggings with unsteady hands. She ran her hand down her naked body as she watched him, touching her breasts and slipping long fingers in the golden curls at the juncture of her thighs. He started to slip the leggings down and he realized that he still wore his boots. He turned around and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull them off. The next thing he knew, her breasts were pressed against the naked skin of his back and she sucked the tip of one ear as she watched him fumble with his boots.

Finally he had his boots off and she sat back as he stood and stripped his dark grey leggings off then he stood up straight. His penis jutted proudly from its nest of silver blond hair. Galadriel sat on the edge of the bed and when he stepped close to her, she kissed his erection, then let her tongue run over the head as she cupped his balls and kneaded them gently in her hand. 

"You taste so sweet, Haldir," the Lady murmured as she ran her tongue up and down his steely length. "So hard," she whispered. She let her mouth slide down his length as her hand slid up the shaft to meet it. He strained upward a bit, thrusting into her hand. 

Haldir wanted to speak but found he couldn't. He was too overcome by want and need to do so. He meant to hold out and he would have too except Galadriel took him into the back of her throat and the tightness was more than he could withstand. He grabbed her hair and ground out her name as his semen filled her mouth. The Lady swallowed every drop and licked him clean when he slipped from her lips.

She pulled him back onto the bed and held him for a few minutes as he caught his breath. She smoothed his hair back from his sweaty brow and kissed him. He tasted himself in her kiss, a taste that reminded him of making love with her husband, who loved to let him taste himself. He missed Lord Celeborn.

"Now taste me, sweet one." She said to him in that deep, sexy purr. She rolled over onto her back and pulled him with her. He began exploring her ears, nibbling and licking them as his hands found her breasts again. He pinched her hard nipples, twisting and tugging on them gently until he heard his lover moan in pleasure. Then his tongue left a wet trail from her ears to her throat and down to her breasts yet again. He knew he could happily die there with his mouth at her breast.

He kissed down her belly and stopped, laying his cheek against her soft skin.

"Do not stop, my love," she pushed his head down farther. 

Haldir could smell her female musk and it made him harden again in response. He moved so he lay between her long legs. He cupped her blond mound as he looked up at her for permission, perhaps. He wasn't sure himself what he sought but she bit her lip and said "Please." And he was hers. 

He opened her folds with his fingers and stroked her clitoris with the tip of his finger then replaced it with the tip of his tongue. She tasted like honey as he ran his tongue in slow circles around the firm little bud while his fingers explored the rest of her folds and finally slipped into her wet, welcoming opening. She clinched around the two fingers he slipped inside her as he began to slowly suck her clitoris as well as running his tongue over it. Her little whimpers and moans pleased him greatly.

"Haldir," she implored as she grabbed his hair once more and arched her hips upward. He pressed his fingers forward toward her pubic bone and was rewarded with what could only be described as a squeal of delight. He smiled as he felt her wrap those long legs around his shoulders and jerk him against her hard. He added another finger, making the fit tighter still. She was making little sounds now that were most undignified and she was enflaming Haldir's senses with them. His arousal rubbed against the sheets but he longed for somewhere warmer and more welcoming to sheathe himself.

He stopped thinking about himself at all when she began to shudder around him, her vaginal muscles pulling his fingers deeper inside her. She moaned and rode his hand hard, her whole body trembling as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Haldir knew he wanted to feel her body do this again but wrapped around his cock instead of his fingers.   
Her body stilled around him and she sighed and looked into his eyes. 

"I think my lover is ready for more." She looked at his arousal as he moved up to lay beside her, running a finger slowly down her body, touching her with butterfly touches. He looked at her, enjoying her smooth pale body and remembering how if felt to be inside her. 

"Yes, my Lady. I want you still."

"Will you let me ride you, my fine young stallion?"

He felt himself blush. Then he nodded. He lay on his back as she lay across him and kissed him. He found himself making embarrassing sounds again as she spread her legs and straddled him. She rubbed all over him until he was thrusting up against her, needing to be in her.

"My Lady, can you speak to him when he is not here?" Neither of them had to say who he was. 

"Yes, if he is not so busy with something else that he does not notice me there."

**

Celeborn sat in his room and stared into space. He didn't know why he bothered with Thranduil. He had to be the most stubborn elf in all Middle Earth. Damn him! He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

Suddenly he felt the familiar brush across his mind that he had felt countless times before. Galadriel. He felt her excitement and he let her speak to his mind. What she did was show him what she was seeing. 

Haldir, she was with Haldir, his dear lover. He wished he could feel what she felt too. He could hear them. He knew by the look in Haldir's eyes that his wife was sliding her body down over his cock. He slid his hand inside his robes and unfastened his trousers. He began to slowly rub his hot skin as his wife spoke to Haldir.

"He can see you through my eyes." 

Celeborn saw the excitement grow in Haldir's eyes as his wife leaned down so the young elf could suck at her breasts once more. He stroked himself as Haldir's tongue teased her and as she moaned. Haldir looked up into her eyes, but Celeborn knew the look was for him.

**

Galadriel was tight as she rode him, grinding her hips into him as she offered her breasts to him. Knowing that his Lord was with them in some way made it even more arousing for Haldir. He licked and teased her nipples then pulled her down against his chest so he could kiss her. She kept her eyes open, looking into his dark ones, sharing him with the elf they both loved.

**

Celeborn looked through his wife's eyes into the eyes of his lover. He knew Haldir was close, could tell by the way his eyes lost their focus. He had always loved watching pleasure take him. He moved his hand harder. He knew he couldn't feel what they felt but he wanted to be with them just the same. 

** 

Haldir felt like he was on fire. He was about to explode inside Galadriel. The pressure in his body was so strong that it was painful. He bucked beneath her, trying to drive deeper and realizing that he couldn't physically get any deeper inside her.

"I love you, my Lady," he groaned and felt her brush his mind. As he came, he felt them both. He cried out, inarticulate animal sounds as Galadriel shuddered around him, milking his essence from him. Finally he whispered both names as she lay across him and kissed him again. She slipped off of him and snuggled up in his arms.

**

Celeborn had come hard too, making a sticky mess on his robes and trousers. He had made as much noise as Haldir and Galadriel had too, then was embarrassed that someone might have heard him. He got up finally when he sensed that Galadriel and Haldir had drifted into reverie and cleaned himself. He lay naked in the soft bed that his host had provided and dreamed of those he loved.

~tbc~


	19. Indil's Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn watches Indil bathe again.

Part Nineteen

Indil’s Bath

Lord Celeborn sat by the stream and watched the cool water flow over the rocks. It was a quiet morning in the Golden Wood and he had slipped out of the talan while everyone was still abed. Rest had not come easily to him lately, and he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was the evil afoot in the world, perhaps it was the imminent departure of those he loved for the Undying Lands. He did not know. 

He felt rather than heard the other elf. He didn’t even look up when she came and sat down beside him. This was the very stream where he had watched her bathe several times years ago. 

“What brings my Lord out so early in the morning?” Indil put a hand on his arm. 

“I am restless of late, little one. I am not sure what the matter is. What brings you out so early?” 

She smiled. “I still like to bathe in the cool stream now and again.” She nodded toward the towels she had brought with her. “Would you like to join me?” 

Celeborn’s whole body answered her, but the only outward indication was his slight nod. She stood and held her hand out to him. He rose gracefully to his feet and began to remove his ever-present grey and cream-colored robes as she slipped her thin gown over her shoulders and let it drop to the mossy ground. She helped him remove the rest of his clothing once she was naked. Her hands on the fastenings of his loose trousers reminded him that he had always more than a passing interest in the lovely she-elf.

She took his hand and led him to the shallow stream. They waded in, mindful of the cool water. Celeborn shivered as he thought of it touching more sensitive parts of his body. He watched her curved bottom as she walked and remembered the three of them in his study. He wondered if she felt left out because he had become so absorbed in Haldir. He didn’t think so. Indil was not a selfish person. She loved them both. He knew that. 

He was watching her but not really paying close enough attention when she splashed water on him. He hissed at the cold and then went after her, splashing her as he caught her. 

“Playful this morning, are you?” The question seemed odd coming from Celeborn because he was seldom given to lightheartedness. 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “And you, my Lord, are you playful too?” Her eyes dropped to the evidence that splashing wasn’t quite all he had in mind. He almost wished he had something to cover himself with. Almost.

Neither of them said anything for a second as they just looked at each other, then the moment passed and Indil began to bathe herself as Celeborn bit his lip and watched. She scooped water up her hands and wet her smooth, pale body, taking extra time to wet her full breasts and down her belly to the widening of her hips. She looked into his dark eyes and smiled. She stepped closer to the elflord, reaching a hand up to his cheek. 

Now didn’t seem to be a time for being subtle so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her cold, dripping body against his own. They kissed, a long sweet kiss as he held her tight against him. 

“You have watched me bathe before, my Lord. Did you enjoy watching?” She teased as she ran her hands down the column of his spine. 

“Not nearly as much as I enjoyed showing you and Haldir the book in my study.” He kissed the tip of her nose and slid his hands down to her butt, lifting her against him and his obvious interest. His kiss shifted to her smooth cheek and then to the delicate shell of her ear, finally he kissed the tip of her ear, sucking it gently. She trembled in his arms and leaned back as he held her out from himself so he could kiss his way down her graceful throat to the swell of her breasts. He sucked at nipples that had hardened in the chilly water, his mouth hot and hungry. He paused and blew cool breath on the taut buds, one then the other, and smiled as she gasped at the sensation. 

Indil felt like she was being deluged by fire and ice as the cold water and Celeborn’s hot mouth touched her here and there. She felt his arousal prodding her from beneath. She had not forgotten the night she spent with him and Haldir either, had not forgotten any single detail of that night. And she wanted him now, all of him. As if he could read her mind, he lifted her in his arms and pulled her close, so her center was pressed against his arousal as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed against her as they kissed again and again. 

He walked out of the stream to the mossy bank and lay Indil down on it. He knelt beside her and opened her legs, touching her wet folds with his fingers, stroking and rubbing until she was writhing and whimpering beneath his skilled hands. Then he slipped long fingers inside her, thrusting them gently until she was grabbing at them and begging him for more. He scissored his fingers as he lay on the moss between her legs and kissed her smooth thigh where it joined her body. He let his tongue drag across her skin to the tiny center of her pleasure. He flicked it and smiled when she said something in the common tongue that he was sure Haldir had taught her. He murmured something back just before he sucked the little bud into his mouth. 

Indil moaned the elflord’s name as her body shuddered around him. He smiled and when she had stopped shivering and shaking, he slipped his fingers free and licked them. He was ready to be inside her now, very ready as a matter of fact. He sat on his haunches and pulled her up so she lay open and exposed to him with her legs spread apart over his thighs. He pulled her back against him until he was able to press himself inside her. He sighed as he sheathed himself all the way inside her warmth. 

 

Haldir had come to Caras Galadon to see Indil and Lord Celeborn. He had missed them both and it had been far too long since he’d seen Indil. She was patient with him, and she was wise and generous. She knew of his love for his Lord too, and she knew that he would always belong to Lord Celeborn. She loved him anyway. He had to be the luckiest elf in the world. 

He was passing near the stream where he and Indil had often bathed and made love. He heard voices and low moans. His curiosity got the best of him and he moved closer to the stream, concealing himself in the bushes that grew on the bank. 

He gasped when he saw them, their own moans keeping them from hearing him. Indil lay on the moss with Celeborn between her legs. She was joined with him and had her legs wrapped around him. He had not yet begun to move. 

Haldir debated whether to watch them from where he was, leave them alone or join them. He wanted to join them. He loved feeling both her soft body and Lord Celeborn’s hard one. He loved them both. 

His dilemma was solved when Celeborn called to him. “Haldir, would you like to come out of hiding and join us?”

Haldir blushed as he stepped out of his cover and approached them. He knelt down and kissed them both, Indil first then Celeborn. Both were breathing hard and flushed.

“Get your clothing off, my love. Indil and I would love to share you.” 

“Yes, Haldir, hurry.” Indil moaned and moved so Lord Celeborn was completely inside her. Haldir had never taken his clothing off so fast. He was in such a hurry that the tried to take his leggings off before his boots and ended up hopping around on one foot with his leggings around his knees before he finally just sat down, yanked the boots off and then his leggings. 

He knelt beside Indil’s head and kissed her again as Lord Celeborn began to move in and out of her. He fondled her breasts, teasing her nipples then he began to kiss a trail down her chest. He kissed the pale skin of her throat down to the rise of her breasts. He finally could stand it no longer and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She made a sound that could only be called keening as she arched her breasts and used her legs to pull Celeborn deeper into her body. 

“Help me lift her,” Celeborn whispered with a terribly wicked look in his dark blue eyes. Haldir complied, helping to lift her from behind so Lord Celeborn was holding her in his arms while he was still joined with her. “Now rub yourself against her to wet your cock.” 

Haldir did as he was instructed. He waited for Celeborn to tell him what to do next, even though he knew what he would tell him to do. “Now take her the way I take you.” He did, pushing in slowly until he was pressed flush against her backside. He could feel Lord Celeborn inside her when they both began to move. He reached his arms all the way around to hold onto Lord Celeborn too. 

Indil was heavy but the feeling of the three of them joined was exquisite. Both male elves could feel each other through the thin wall of tissue, and Indil was so transported by pleasure that neither thought nor speech were possible. She made sounds and held onto Celeborn. 

Her orgasm was so intense when it came that Indil was sure that she would die from the pleasure. It didn’t stop but kept pulsing through her body as her shudders and muscles tightening tore away the last of Haldir’s control as he came in her, crying out his love for her and for Lord Celeborn. And still her body spasmed, squeezing and milking at Celeborn until he found his release rather forcefully, using words in the common tongue that made her blush and Haldir smile. 

They all collapsed, gasping and giggling to the mossy ground. It was some time before they were able to speak. 

When he was able to move, Haldir leaned over and kissed Celeborn’s lips then laid his head on the elflord’s shoulder. Indil’s gaze met his own as she lay with her head on the other shoulder. 

“My Lord, I do not recall ever seeing *that* in your book.” Haldir said with an almost shy smile. Celeborn laughed, a sound most beautiful and seldom heard, and hugged them both close to him.


	20. First Love and the Secret Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, why not?

Part Twenty

FIRST LOVE AND THE SECRET MEETING

 

Legolas was excited. He seldom got to visit Lothlórien these days. And he seldom got to visit Haldir. They had never gotten along when they were young, mostly because he had been such a pest. He had followed Haldir everywhere, well, everywhere when he wasn’t following Arwen instead. He had worshipped the older elf since he could remember. 

He was going hunting with Haldir. The older elf’s brothers were still on duty for the next five days but Haldir was free. He and Legolas planned to hunt near the northern border just the same. Lothlórien was a huge forest and they weren’t likely to encounter anyone else. 

He had ridden from Mirkwood and no sooner had he let the horse go and crossed into the woods than he felt an arrow tip touch his ear ever so slightly.

“Thinking to sneak into my woods, young Greenleaf?” Haldir spoke the words directly into his ear, making him shiver.

“Not exactly, Marchwarden.”

“Then why are you here?” Legolas could hear the smile in his voice. 

“To poach in your woods. I’m going to steal the Marchwarden for a few days.” 

“And what will you do with him?” A tongue darted out and touched his ear.

“Skewer him, I think.” Legolas turned slowly and kissed his captor gently on the lips.

“With what, little elf?” 

“Put your bow and arrow down and I’ll show you, old one.” 

Haldir lowered his weapon and Legolas took his hand and placed on his hardening penis. 

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Haldir leaned down for a kiss. “Not sure I’ll even feel it.” 

Legolas pulled him down into the soft leaves, rolling him until Haldir was beneath him. “You know better than that, Marchwarden.” 

They didn’t say much for the next half hour as they rolled in the leaves, somehow managing to wind up completely naked. Legolas managed to show Haldir how he was going to skewer him and much moaning and thrashing ensued. Soon, they lay quietly in the bed of leaves, Legolas with his head on Haldir’s strong shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you,” Legolas finally said. 

“You know, we probably should find some food and make ourselves a camp. It’s getting late in the day.” 

Haldir was practical, irritatingly so at times, Legolas thought as they got dressed and hunted for dinner. Soon, they had rabbits roasting on a spit and a cozy camp set up. Legolas slipped a bottle of his father’s wine out of his pack. He grinned at Haldir and uncorked the bottle. He took a sip and handed it to the other elf.

It had been quite a while since the two had seen one another so they talked long into the night. They talked of family and friends, of the growing threat in the land, of love and war. 

The talk came around somehow to Lord Celeborn’s Book, neither one could say later how.

“Have you seen it, Haldir?” 

Haldir grinned and nodded. 

“You?” 

He was sure, for some reason, that Legolas would not have seen such a thing. He had never actually told anyone that he had seen it with Lord Celeborn himself. He did admit to seeing it with Indil and with the twins. 

“Yes, I’ve seen it too.” Legolas blushed, which Haldir found quite endearing, considering that they were entwined very intimately just a few hours ago. 

“Who with?” 

“Only if you’ll tell me something I’ve wanted to know for years and years.” Legolas grinned at him. 

“What would that be?” He would tell Legolas most anything except about Lord Celeborn. His love for his Lord was too private to share with any but the Lady. 

“I have always wondered who your first lover was. I even asked the twins and they didn’t know. Will you tell me?” Haldir was surprised at the question, but he nodded. 

“You go first.” Haldir figured it was his naughty younger brother, Rúmil, who had shown the book to Legolas. He knew that the twins had seduced Rúmil at least once if not more and he also knew his brother had been with Arwen. 

“Well, she chased me from the time I got here and I was so stiff and formal…” Legolas began his tale. 

Haldir smiled when the tale was told. 

“Arwen, huh? I do not know why I am surprised. I think sometimes that she is the naughtiest one of us.”

Legolas blushed. Haldir loved to see the quiet Prince become shy and bashful. It was arousing and also very endearing. Even when he had given Legolas a hard time when they were elflings, he had always been very fond of Thranduil’s only son. 

“Now you know my story with the Book, tell me your tale, Haldir. Who was your first lover?”

Haldir did something that he seldom did. He blushed. The he began his story:

“I was in my second year as a March Warden…”

//He was on leave for two days and had promised to escort a visitor into Caras Galadhon. He was looking forward to going to the city. He was really looking forward to dinner at the Lord and Lady’s table. It had been quite some time since he had seen the elves who had fostered him and his brothers after their parents had died. He had not had any time off in a long time and he’d be glad to see Arwen and the twins too. 

The visitor had arrived on time and the two of them had ridden into the city. Haldir was surprised when the guest asked if he could stay with him. The Lorien elf agreed, not minding having the company at all. 

Dinner was superb as usual. Arwen flirted shamelessly with both Haldir and his guest. The twins teased as they usually did and regaled everyone with Haldir stories of their mutual misspent youth. Lord Celeborn was pleased to be surrounded by them all and the Lady was her normal gracious self.

After dinner, the younger elves moved out onto an outdoor platform atop a majestic mallorn tree and drank fine Lorien wine and told more stories of their childhoods here in Caras Galadhon. They all talked until late in the night and then the twins and Arwen sang until they all decided it was time for rest.//

Legolas moved over to sit closer to Haldir, kissing the Marchwarden’s cheek and taking his hand.

“Tell me more,” the Prince whispered into his ear. “I’m dying to know who this mysterious elf is.”

Haldir put an arm around Legolas’ shoulder and continued his tale.

// After the younger elves had consumed quite a lot of wine, Haldir and his companion returned to their shared quarters. Both were tired and a little drunk and soon, they were both asleep in the one large bed in their room.

Haldir awoke in the middle of the night, feeling someone pressing against his back and his ass, someone pressing a hard cock against him. He blushed. He had never really been intimate with anyone. His personality kept other elves at arms’ length even though all his friends thought he was very experienced. He had kissed one of Arwen’s friends a few times but had gotten too embarrassed at his body’s reaction to go further.

The other elf moved him over onto his back and began to kiss him. Haldir put his arms up and around the other elf’s neck. He kissed him back with enthusiasm. It felt so good that he pulled the other elf up on top of him and kept kissing him. Only two thin layers of silk separated two hardening cocks as the kiss deepened and they both began to explore each other with eager hands.

Haldir paused and looked into the passion darkened eyes of his partner. Should he confess his inexperience before things progressed any further or should he just go on as if he knew what he was doing? 

He decided not to say anything. 

Haldir began to unlace the other elf’s leggings, soon freeing his cock to both his eyes and to his hands as he touched him, running his hands over the smooth, hard flesh then finally leaning down to touch the glistening head with his tongue. Even though he had never done any of these things before, he did what he thought he would like to have done to himself. 

He took a hard cock into his mouth and licked and sucked until he was rewarded. His partner was thrashing and writhing beneath him and begging finally before he came, filling Haldir’s eager mouth with pearly semen. The Marchwarden swallowed every drop and licked him clean. He lay back and waited for the other elf to tell him what to do.

“Take me, Haldir. Please! I need you now,” was the breathless answer to his unspoken question.

He looked in his pack and found oil that the Lady had given him for sore joints to lubricate himself. He moaned as he stroked the sweet, exotic smelling oil onto his penis. He then pushed slowly into the other elf.//

Legolas hadn’t said anything, his eyes widening as the tale was told. He tightened his grip on Haldir’s hand.

“And then what happened?” He asked in that low velvety voice that always aroused Haldir.

//Haldir had taken the other elf gently from behind, thrusting slowly into silken depths until he couldn’t stop, until pleasure washed over him. He cried out the name of this lover as his semen spilled inside him.

“Legolas…”//

“I never knew,” Legolas whispered as he kissed Haldir. 

“I know.” Haldir looked down, not daring to meet the Prince’s eyes. “I was afraid you would laugh at me.” 

Legolas tipped his head up and looked into deep blue eyes.

“I worshipped you, Haldir. I even loved you when you, Rumil and the twins used to tease me for playing with Arwen. I would never have laughed at you.” 

He began to remove the Lorien elf’s tunic, and when Haldir was naked from the waist up, Legolas began to kiss and caress his smooth chest with touches as light as a feather. He was licking and sucking Haldir’s flat nipples to attention as his hands unlaced black leggings and freed his engorged shaft to the night breeze. Legolas kept kissing lower and lower and soon enough, his mouth was warming Haldir and protecting him from the chilled air. 

“I love you too, Legolas, I love you too,” he ground out as he came inside the Mirkwood elf’s sweet mouth. As soon as his tremors stopped, he lay on his side, offering himself to Legolas in the same manner as the Prince had given himself so many years before. 

Legolas took him gently, lovingly, caressing him to arousal again then stroking him until they both came together, clinging and whispering their love to each other.


	21. Speaking for Rúmil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you say Miles Standish?

Part Twenty-one 

SPEAKING FOR RÚMIL

Rúmil walked slowly down the now deserted path. It was late in Caras Galadhon and save for the quiet sounds of the forest around the city, it was also silent. The off duty Guardian could not sleep. He was in the city for a few days, away from his post on the Northern Fences and he found himself too agitated to rest. Arwen had arrived only this morning from Imladris with her party of warriors and a certain counselor, who was the source of Rúmil’s anxiety.

Erestor. Just the name made Rúmil smile one of those shy secret smiles that he hoped nobody noticed. 

But someone did notice, another elf who was off duty from the Northern Fences and one of the three elves in all of Middle Earth that he did *not* want to know his secret. The three were the object of his affection, his elder brother, Haldir, and his younger brother, Orophin. 

Orophin noticed his smiled and grinned at him. 

“So who is it that is making you smile that way and keeping you from your sleep, brother?” Orophin said as he began to walk with him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking all moony-face at Counselor Erestor.”

Rúmil just shook his head. There was no solution to his dilemma. Speaking to Erestor was not a serious consideration, so how would the other elf ever know how he felt? He told Orophin as much. 

“I have an idea,” his younger brother said. “I could talk to Erestor for you?” 

Rúmil laughed. Orophin was as shy as he was. How would *he* ever talk to Erestor?

“What would you say?”

The taller elf thought for a minute.

“I’ve got it! The Book! Lord Celeborn’s Book! We give it to him and he’ll be sure to get the hint.”

“The Book! What would Haldir say?” 

Orophin shrugged. “You’re no elfling, Rúmil. You’re a warrior. Are you going to let your big brother determine who your friends are?” 

Rúmil thought about this for awhile and finally nodded.

“Very well. You can get the Book and we will deliver it to him.” 

The younger of the two began to plan. Tomorrow he would put his plan into motion. He would start with a note.

**

Erestor had come to Caras Galadhon as part of Arwen’s guard. This was not a demotion from chief counselor but a favor from Elrond. Erestor was as effective on the field of battle as he was in a council. He could pick up his sword and be just as deadly with it as he was with his biting wit and those looks of cold calculation.

He sometimes became bored with his robes and court intrigue and longed for a simple soldier’s life. Elrond allowed him time to have that when he could spare him, not out of sympathy or because Erestor was spoiled but because he was loyal and true, good at what he did and because he deserved some time to go out and be himself, away from the intrigue of an elven court. 

It was this Erestor that saw Orophin slip into his room on the first evening he was Caras Galadhon. The young guardian left a note. At dinner, he acted as if he had not seen the pretty blond elf before, though he did pat the note in pocket now and again and smile.

The note said: 

// Erestor-

There is a border guardian who would enjoy your company greatly. Look for the tall blond with a black tunic and dark grey leggings.//

Erestor looked down the table. There were three elves who perfectly fit the description: Haldir, the Marchwarden, Rúmil, his brother and easily the handsomest of the three, and Orophin, who seemed to be giving all his attention to a pretty elf-maid to his right. Perhaps the elf-maid was a decoy to cover Orophin’s feelings.

**

“I put a note on his bed before dinner. I told him to look for the one in a black tunic and dark grey leggings.” Orophin seemed rather proud of himself.

Rúmil looked at his younger brother and shook his head. 

“And what you think Haldir will say when Erestor shows up at his door? We are all dressed that way, Orophin! How will he know which one sent the note?” 

Orophin thought for a minute then smiled, “I’ll leave another note.” 

**

Erestor found the note on his bed: 

//Haldir’s heart has already been given to another. It’s the other brother.//

Erestor smiled. Young Orophin was cute. He had no real interest in the young guardian but the game was fun.

He arranged to sit beside Orophin at dinner, though the blond’s attention seldom strayed from his female companion. The other two brothers kept looking at him though, especially the beautiful middle one. 

**

Rúmil was angry that Erestor seemed to be only interested in Orophin. Couldn’t he see that Orophin was already taken? Rúmil was close to Elrohir, very close, but he was not often here in Lothlórien and Rúmil missed having someone to love like Orophin and Haldir. Orophin had his Ohtarie as he had since they were toddlers and Haldir had… someone here in the city. 

After dinner, he cornered Orophin.

“What are you doing? Has he seen you?” 

“Of course not,” he answered but Orophin was beginning to worry that maybe Erestor *had* seen him. 

“Well, it’s time to get serious. We will write him one more note. And take the Book to his room. This time I’ll write the note,” Rúmil said. 

Rúmil wrote: 

//Meet me after midnight in the last room on the left. Bring the Book too.//

**

Erestor watched as the young one slipped into his room one more time. This time he carried Lord Celeborn’s Book. Oh my, the child really was serious. He waited for Orophin to disappear then slipped into his room. 

He read the note and saw that it was in a different hand. He saw a ribbon marking a place in the book. He opened it to a drawing of a beautiful blond with his knees drawn up to his body and a brunette lying between them. It was quite obvious what they were doing and quite obvious that they were enjoying it. He smiled at the faces in the drawing.

Erestor waited until the appointed hour and walked through the large talan to the last room on the left. He did not knock, just opened the door and slipped inside.

He was not at all surprised at the identity of the elf who sat in the chair by the bed. 

“Hello, Rúmil.” 

Neither elf said much of anything for quite some time as Erestor crossed the room and pulled Rúmil up from his chair and took him into his arms. His kiss was gentle as were his hands as he slowly removed the black tunic and grey leggings. The dark-haired elf’s hands and mouth explored the firm skin of Rúmil’s shoulders and belly then lower. 

Rúmil moaned as Erestor stroked his cock, sliding his hand firmly up and down. Rúmil put his hands over Erestor’s to still them for a moment as he began to unfasten the Imladris elf’s clothing with trembling hands. When they were naked, they lay down side by side but were soon in each other’s arms again, kissing and touching.

Rúmil was impatient, pulling his lover on top of him and parting his legs. Erestor was as hard as Rúmil as he ground against him. They kept kissing, barely pausing to breathe. Erestor could feel and see that Rúmil was losing control, and he decided that he knew of nothing he wanted more than to watch Rúmil come undone here in his arms. 

Rúmil looked at him, his eyes dark and glazed with passion as he bit his lip and bucked up against Erestor. He knew he should try to hold back more but he couldn’t. He arched up against Erestor, his cock still rubbing against the older elf’s and he came in hard, fast jets between their bodies.

“I’m… I didn’t mean…”

Erestor put a hand over Rúmil’s mouth. “Hush. You are beautiful when pleasure takes you. I could watch you again and again, my little one.”

Erestor needed to be inside Rúmil now, and he moved up between the blond’s legs and raised them up. He ran a finger down Rúmil’s penis all the way down to his puckered little opening. Rúmil felt under the pillow and handed Erestor a bottle of oil. Erestor smiled and kissed the back of his long leg, then he uncorked the little bottle and began to pour it on Rúmil, rubbing it all over his hardening shaft, over his dark testes and lower still to his opening again. 

He didn’t bother sliding a finger in; instead he rubbed the oil onto himself and pressed his head inside, then slipped the rest of his cock into his lover in one long stroke. Rúmil hissed and gripped his shoulders tightly as Erestor began to thrust. He lifted so his ankles rested right over Erestor’s hips, close to his waist. This opened him even farther to Erestor. 

They moved in a slow, sensuous rocking motion as their lips met in a soulful kiss. Brown eyes looked deeply into blue one as pleasure built inside them both. Rúmil cried out, his orgasm tightening all his muscles, pulling Erestor gladly over the edge with him. 

**

“Did you really think I was Orophin?”

“Well, he’s the one I saw sneaking into my room with the notes. And awful notes too. You didn’t write them, did you?”

“No, just the last one but that still doesn’t explain how you knew it was me.”

Erestor opened the Book to the page the ribbon marked. There was a drawing of them doing what they had just done. Rúmil’s face was unmistakable. 

“A little book told me.”


	22. A Thief in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor’s stealing the Book fascinates the twins. And someone else too.

Part Twenty-Two 

A Thief in the Night 

Elladan and Elrohir sat side by side at the table as they usually did. Glorfindel and Erestor sat directly opposite of them and Arwen and their father sat on either end. They had no guests tonight, no emissaries from anywhere to entertain, so large portions of the table were empty.

The last time the twins were in Lothlorien, they had heard a rumor that Erestor had been seen in the vicinity of Lord Celeborn’s study with a parcel. The twins could only think of one thing that matched the description of that parcel, their grandfather’s book. They still couldn’t really imagine what an elf as old as Lord Celeborn needed with the book. But *they* had surely had some fun with it over the years.

“Erestor, ‘Rohir and I have heard a rumor that you were recently at Grandfather’s talan in Lorien,” Elladan said, sounding so sweet and innocent that anyone who didn’t know him as well as those seated at the table would have thought he truly had no idea why Erestor was in Celeborn’s kingdom.

Erestor almost choked on his tea and Glorfindel just smiled as he lifted his cup to his mouth. Elrohir touched Elladan’s leg under the table and it was hard for the two of them not to breakout in giggles like elflings.

“I, uh, returned some documents that Glorfindel had borrowed to your grandfather.” 

It was Glorfindel’s turn to choke on his tea. Even Lord Elrond and Arwen seemed to be in on the joke from the stifled smiles they hid behind their hands. 

Erestor blushed. How could they all know? He knew he was good at stealth; it had been his business for several thousand years and now everyone knew his business? Why weren’t they bothering Glorfindel? He stole the book for *him*.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“What documents did you borrow?” This came from Arwen, sweet little Arwen, and she looked almost as wicked as the twins did. 

Erestor faked a cough and said, “I’m not feeling well. I think I’ll go rest.” 

Elrond smiled. Erestor had not been sick in all the years he knew him. He wondered if he should go to him and say something. What could he say? He had a feeling his wicked sons were up to something so he decided to just let it go and let it all work itself out. That was a lesson learned early by elves…given enough time, things work out.

**

Elladan took the braids from Elrohir’s hair and kissed the back of his neck. He kissed his way around to his twin’s ear and sucked the tip into his mouth as his hands slipped around the front of Elrohir’s body and down to the lacings of his leggings. 

A warm hand dipped inside as Elrohir turned his head to kiss his brother. No decipherable words were heard for a long time as the twins busied themselves with one another. 

 

Later, they lay snuggled in one another’s arms and talked.

“You know something? Arwen has a crush on Erestor.” Elrohir was always very observant and noticed more than Elladan. 

“Really? How do you know?” Elladan ran a finger down the center of his brother’s chest. 

“She kept staring at him at dinner and her cheeks got pink.” 

“Maybe it’s because she’s seen Grandfather’s book too.”

“She has, but that’s not it. She kept looking at him and then down to her plate.” Elrohir caught the hand that kept teasing him and kissed the palm before sucking on Elladan’s fingers. 

“So? You sound like you have a plan forming.” 

“Remember a few months ago when we followed Erestor out into the garden and watched him pleasure himself? Remember whose name he called? 

“Other than yours and mine?” Elladan dipped his head and kissed one of Elrohir’s nipples. 

“Yesss, ohhhh, Arwen’s. He called,” he stopped talking and moaned again, “Arwen’s name when he came the second time.”

They stopped discussing it again for a rather long time. 

**

Arwen lay in her room and thought about Erestor. She had adored him since she was little and she used to follow him around. He was the handsomest elf in all Imladris, even handsomer than Father was. Elrohir had told her what he had seen and heard, her name on the counselor’s lips. She was not altogether innocent either as far as Erestor was concerned. She had spied a bit too. She has followed him to the baths and watched him as he walked naked into the warm, steamy water. His tall, slim body excited her and fueled her infatuation. She had watched him under the waterfall as he had caressed his arousal and finally stroked himself until she heard his cries muffled by the sound of the waterfall. 

Arwen wanted to be in Erestor’s bed. She wanted to feel his arms around her and to feel him inside her. And she usually got what she wanted.

**

Erestor was confused. Arwen had taken to following him to his office in the mornings. She made him tea and brought him delicious sweets and watched him eat before she left. He would watch her with a dazed look. 

This went on for several days. Then one day she wasn’t there. Erestor worried until he saw her going about her duties later in the day. Maybe she had grown bored with him. He had rather enjoyed her visits. 

He was subdued at dinner, a little shy with Arwen, in fact. He wanted to ask her if he had offended her or even she had grown tired of him. But he said nothing, just looked at his plate as he ate. 

He went to his room after dinner and read for a little while. It had been a long day and he was tired so he undressed and went to bed.

Some time much later, something awakened him but he wasn’t sure what it was. He felt like there was someone the room but he saw no one. He closed his eyes.

**

Arwen knew he was awake but she, like all elves, knew how to be very quiet. She didn’t move until he settled back down and began breathing evenly. She was still fairly sure that he was awake but it was dark enough that he wouldn’t be able to see her well. She let her loose gown fall to the floor, and moved quietly to the bed. 

**

Erestor felt the intruder sit on his bed. He thought it must be one of the twins, playing a joke on him. Then he felt soft lips touch his in a kiss so light that he wasn’t sure he’d been kissed at all until the long, soft body pressed against him. And he picked up the scent of flowers. 

Arwen. 

Then he realized that she was naked. He tried to sit up, to push her away. She was so young and she…she was Elrond’s daughter. 

He felt his face color as he realized his body had decided to ignore his mind and that he was becoming terribly aroused by her being here. 

“Arwen, please, don’t do this.” 

“Why?” She slipped an elegant hand under his sheet and over the erection that was throbbing beneath his loose sleeping pants. 

He tried to move away but she was persistent.

She let go and he sagged back in relief but it was short lived. She sat up and lit the lamp on the table by the bed and then she stood. He saw her in the lamplight, her body shimmering in the flickering light. He wanted her, wanted to touch her and taste her and bury himself deeply within her secret place. 

And he was embarrassed. 

“I have not… I have always pref…” 

She moved back to the bed and stretched back out beside him. She took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. 

She whispered, “I know you have preferred male lovers but you want me. I had my hand on the evidence a moment ago.”

He kissed her, rolling over and taking her in his arms.

He wanted to take her then and there, needed to be buried in her warmth, but he knew he couldn’t yet. He pressed himself against her, pushing her down into the mattress. 

“I want to feel your naked body, Erestor.” She tugged at his trousers until he shifted around enough to help her remove them. Then his penis was pressing against her soft skin and his chest pressed against her breasts. He slipped down and began to kiss her pale skin, beginning with her jaw and down her neck. She made a sound as goosebumps covered her arms and legs. 

He looked at her in the soft light. Her ruby lips were parted and her deep violet eyes looked at him. He captured a pebbled nipple in his mouth and felt his control slip just a bit as Arwen groaned and arched her back up toward him. He tasted the other nipple, flicking his tongue over it then sucking it gently into his mouth. He wondered if she could tell how…inexperienced he was. As she made that lovely keening sound, he wondered if she even cared.

He kissed farther down her body, and rubbed his nose in her dark curly hair. He could smell her female essence and his body answered with such a longing that was almost painful. She opened her legs and reached both hands down to open herself to Erestor. He touched her with his fingers, rubbing and exploring, finding what made her squeal with delight and moan with desire. He tasted her, marveling at how sweet she was and how she responded when he sucked the tiny nub hidden among her folds. 

“Erestor!” She breathed as she grabbed his hair and held him close to her. 

He wanted, no, needed to be in her now. He raised his head and looked at her. 

“Arwen, I-”

She just reached for him to come back up to her arms. He settled himself between her long legs, feeling his arousal press against her. She reached down between them and took him into her hand, guiding him to her. As soon as he was positioned with his head at her soft, slick entrance, he thrust forward. He hadn’t meant to push so hard but she felt so good. 

**

Arwen wrapped her legs around him and arched up to meet his thrusts. She smiled at the amazement she saw in his eyes. She had been right; she was his first female lover. 

His inexperience did not mean that he was not skilled, something Arwen found out as he braced his hands on either side of her and began a slow assault on her senses. He rocked into her in a honey slow rhythm, pressing deep again and again, touching her in places that took her breath away with each thrust.

**

Erestor’s pace slowly increased even though his actual excitement had already increased to a near fever pitch. It was all he could do to hold back at all. He could see in her eyes that she was as close as he was. 

When Arwen whispered, “Now, Erestor, now,” in her low, sultry tones, he lost control completely, slamming her into the mattress as he cried out her name. 

**

“I want him, Elrohir. I want him to do to me what he did to our sister.” 

The twins had watched from the start, Elladan had one hand inside his own leggings and the other, inside his twin’s. 

“I know. I want him too.”

“Shall we steal the book?”


	23. Once a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor’s stealing the Book fascinates the twins.

Part Twenty-three

ONCE A THIEF 

The brothers paid Erestor a visit in his rooms a few days after they had watched Arwen with him. That night they had made love in the garden until the sun rose on a new day. But tonight they had a proposal for their father’s advisor. 

“You want me to what?” Erestor was incredulous. 

“Well, we know you stole it once. We want you to do it again.” 

“Go steal it yourselves. You obviously know where it is.” He couldn’t believe their nerve. 

“But we will go with you. We just want your expertise in being stealthy.” As usual, Elladan was doing most of the talking. Elrohir stood and smiled and nodded as his brother talked. 

Erestor really had no time for such foolishness and he meant to sternly tell them no. He meant to. But what came out when he opened his mouth to speak was something altogether different.

“Oh, all right. We should leave at daylight tomorrow. I have little time to linger.” 

“Who is going to take it back?” Elladan asked, smiling. 

“Let’s worry about getting it first.” 

The counselor sighed as the twins walked away. He, of course, couldn’t see the wicked smiles on their faces. 

**

The trip to Lothlórien was fast and uneventful. The twins behaved themselves and didn’t even sleep beside one another though they did sneak a kiss or two when they got a chance.

They approached the city quietly, though not unnoticed. Little got by Lord Celeborn. He knew his grandsons were here and he knew who their companion was. He decided he probably should vacate his offices if they were to get a chance at the book. 

He went looking for Galadriel and found her down by their private bath. She knew he watched her. No one could slip up on her. He stripped his robes off and joined her, telling her of their grandsons and Erestor as he washed her hair and rinsed it for her. They laughed but soon became occupied with other tasks and forgot the thieves in the study. 

**

The Book was on Lord Celeborn’s desk. Erestor moved some papers and a few maps and finally, he found it. He picked it up and started to wrap it and put it the bag he carried.

“Wait,” Elladan whispered. “Let’s look at it.” 

Erestor felt his face grow hot. He remembered being bent over this desk and punished the last time he saw the Book. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about that here with the twins, he thought. 

He was wrong. 

He looked up from the closed book to see Elrohir pressing his hips against Elladan’s bottom as he nibbled his brother’s ear. He swallowed hard. He knew they were lovers, but he’d never seen them touch each other. Elladan slipped his hand back to cup Elrohir’s erection. 

Erestor cleared his throat. Two pairs of grey eyes looked at him. But they didn’t stop what they were doing.

“Open the Book, Erestor.” Elrohir said as he paused from kissing Elladan’s neck. 

The older elf was too stunned to do anything but stare. Elladan removed his hand from his brother’s body and opened the Book. Erestor tore his eyes from the twins and glanced down at the open pages. He saw three elves, two who appeared to be alike and in between them was another dark haired elf. All three were naked and the one in the middle had one elf in his mouth and the other in his other end.

“I-I-we-…” He was embarrassed, even more than he had been with Arwen. Did they want him to be with both of them? He badly wanted to slip his hand down and touch himself, but he looked at the Book, not daring to look up.

“We want you, Erestor, just like Arwen did.” The twins moved closer. “Do you think you might want us too?” 

Erestor would have laughed out loud if he had not been speechless. Elladan moved behind him and pressed himself against Erestor while Elrohir shoved him far enough back to stand in between him and the desk. 

He caught Erestor’s lips in a kiss, plunging his tongue in, claiming him as Elladan caressed his shoulders and sucked on the tip of an ear, pressing his cock rhythmically against Erestor’s ass. The counselor and sometimes spy shook like a scared elfling. He, who had been with some formidable elves, was being totally undone by these two he had known since they were in diapers. 

He should stop this right now. 

He pulled his mouth from Elrohir’s. He meant to tell them both to stop but at the very moment he went to speak, Elrohir unlaced his leggings and slipped his hand in to caress him. He arched into the warmth of the hand instead. 

“Which one of us do you want in your mouth?” Elladan whispered into his ear just before he leaned down and bit the back of his neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark. Erestor knew that he’d have sunk to his knees if they both had not been pressed so tightly against him. 

“Elladan tastes so sweet, Erestor. He is big and he makes such dirty little noises when you let him fill your mouth with his seed. Don’t you, brother?” Elrohir leaned over Erestor’s shoulder and kissed his brother. 

“Yes,” Elladan groaned, as he pressed hard against Erestor. “We are too clothed. I need to feel your skin, I need to have you touch me.”

The only sounds in the room for the next few minutes were those of buckles and fastenings, the swish of silken materials and the occasional moan as one elf kissed one of the other two. 

Erestor found himself blushing when they were all naked, but he still managed to look at the twins. Elladan was bit taller and Elrohir a bit broader but one who didn’t know them well could not tell them apart. Erestor had known them since birth and had no problems telling them apart, though their similarities startled him as he let his eyes feast on the long, rangy bodies. 

**

The counselor felt them looking, both of them. He stood backed up against the desk while they stood in front of him. He was surprised at the heat in Elladan’s eyes. 

“You are quite beautiful, Erestor. I had no idea…” Elladan let the sentence trail off as he placed the palm of his hand on smooth pale skin, letting his thumb find a dusky, flat nipple to tease. Erestor bit the inside of his lip to keep from making a sound. But nothing could have stopped his loud moan when Elrohir dropped to his knees and took Erestor into his hand, then licked a wet trail up the throbbing vein on the underside. “Let us love you,” Elladan continued as Elrohir let the flat of his tongue talk for him. 

Erestor finally nodded. Both twins embraced him, kissing him and pulling him over the sofa. Elladan sat down on one end and beckoned to Erestor, who got on his hands and knees in the middle part of the sofa and just as he leaned down to touch Elladan, Elrohir moved behind him and put a slickened finger against his opening. 

Elladan reached a hand behind Erestor’s head to guide him down to his erection. Elrohir was right. Even his skin tasted sweet. He didn’t get a chance to tease as Elrohir pushed a slick, hot cock into his ass in one fluid motion. He cried out, both from pain and surprise. Then there were the stars as Elrohir’s penis pushed against his prostate. He swallowed all of Elladan into his mouth as he let Elrohir push him forward. Elladan hissed at the sudden pleasure and pushed forward too. 

It took them a moment to find a rhythm that worked and when they did, the only sounds in the room were groans, grunts and Elrohir’s whispers of sweetly muttered obscenities in Westron. Erestor was pushed forward by the twin behind him and then pushed back by the one in his mouth. Elladan came first, ramming himself down Erestor’s throat. The older elf might have been very shy but he wasn’t inexperienced so he knew how to take Elladan into his throat and how to milk every drop from his throbbing, thrusting cock. 

Watching his twin come was almost Elrohir’s undoing and he pulled Erestor back hard into his hips just as Elladan moved under Erestor, opening his legs and bending so there was not any doubt that his intent was to be taken by Erestor. It took a bit of wiggling this way and that but they finally got into a position that worked with Elrohir’s thrusts pushing Erestor into Elladan. 

Erestor came hard, crying out both names breathlessly as he filled Elladan, as Elrohir filled him. Sweaty bodies collapsed on one another, hands and mouths seeking, kissing, touching, comforting.

They sat on the sofa, Elladan snuggled up to one side of the older elf and Elrohir on the other. The book lay on the desk and it was still open. The drawing was a picture of three dark haired elves cuddled together on a sofa. They looked exactly like Erestor and the Twins.


	24. To the Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn has need of the Book.

Part Twenty-four

TO THE FENCES 

Lord Celeborn missed Haldir. It had been many, many months since the Marchwarden’s last visit down to the citadel. He hadn’t even had the Book open in a long time. Come to think of it, he hadn’t done much of anything in awhile. 

He smiled, thinking about the elves that had slipped in last night to steal it. He had listened at the door to his wicked grandsons and Erestor. He had a few fond memories of bending a certain counselor over his desk once some time back. He knew that the three of them had sneaked into the room that the twins used when they were here instead of leaving and he knew they didn’t have the book with them so he intended to get it and ride up to the Northern Fences to see Haldir. 

**

Celeborn was not really alone. Erestor was in a doorway, peeping out, watching him. He watched Celeborn come out of the room with the Book. 

Darn! He had meant to actually ‘borrow’ the book and surprise Glorfindel. It had been years since he had held Glorfindel in his arms. The big blond was all heat and passion, and Erestor considered him his best friend in all Middle Earth. 

He decided to follow the Lord of Lothlórien to see where he was going. He smiled, remembering the last time he stole the book. He hadn’t been able to sit for a week, though from the spanking or from Lord Celeborn’s rather vigorous lovemaking, he could not say. 

**

Celeborn set out on his horse. He was in a hurry. When he made up his mind to do something, he was as impatient as a child. He made it up to the Northern border in a few hours on horseback, the last hour of which was very uncomfortable because the closer he got to Haldir, the harder he got. 

Orophin came out to greet him as he rode up. He threw his arms around Lord Celeborn as he always did. Celeborn was careful that one part of his body not touch the younger elf; no need to let Orophin know what he was up to. Young Orophin was the closest thing that he had to a son and he loved him dearly. He never wanted the young one to be disappointed in him.

“Where is Haldir?” He asked after the big hug from Orophin. He was a little surprised at the knowing grin on the younger elf’s face. 

“He’s about four miles west. He has a small camp up there. He will be pleased to see you, my Lord.” Orophin’s eyes twinkled. 

“So have you and Ohtarie decided when you shall marry? My wife and granddaughter would love nothing more than a wedding to plan.” 

“We are thinking at Mid-Summer. Do you think that is too soon?”

“No. I think that would be a perfect time. Galadriel and I were wed at Mid-Summer, so many, many years ago. It is a lovely time.”

Orophin smiled, a smile that always reminded Celeborn of sunshine. He hugged the young elf again and mounted his stallion. 

“I will see you again before I ride south.”

**

Erestor followed him, quietly, but followed nonetheless on the small quiet mare he had borrowed from the stables. He didn’t know what he would do once he got there but he meant to steal the book. 

When he finally caught up to the elflord and his guardian, he felt his face catch fire. Haldir stood with his back against a tree and his leggings around his ankles and the dignified Lord of Lothlórien was on his knees in front of him, sucking the Guardian’s silky length into his mouth again and again. 

Erestor sat as still as a statue as he watched from his perch on the limb of a tree. He knew first hand how incredible the ancient elflord was at giving pleasure. And Haldir was so tall and broad. He reminded Erestor of the elves of the Second Age, those seasoned warriors who had taught him both the arts of love and war.

**

Haldir could barely breathe as his entire length disappeared again and again into Lord Celeborn’s mouth. 

“I’ve,” his breath hitched as Celeborn ran his teeth over the vee under his head, “missed you, my Lord. Oh yes… that’s it…” 

He was lost in a haze of pleasure. No one had ever been able to do to him the things that the elflord could do. He had been surprised when Celeborn had shown up with the Book. He had loved the picture of an elf in his exact position with another silver haired elf on his knees like Celeborn. If he could have thought clearly, he might have noticed how much the two elves actually looked like him and his lover. As it was, he just moaned and thrust his hips into Celeborn’s most eager embrace. 

**

Celeborn knew the other elf was watching. His senses were almost supernaturally keen after having thousands of years to hone them and he had known Erestor was there since almost the beginning. He knew that Haldir was too aroused to sense anything, certain that if he’d been on duty, he would have known they were being watched. 

“Erestor is in the woods, looking at us. No, don’t look,” he whispered as he stood to remove the rest of his lover’s clothing. “Shall we ask him to join us?”

Haldir nodded as Celeborn leaned in close and kissed him. Would he ever tire of his hungry guardian? The love he felt for the haughty Marchwarden had been one of the sweetest surprises in his life. He thanked the Valar that he had been allowed such joy in the ones he had loved: Gil-galad, Galadriel, and his Haldir. 

But right now he had a spy to uncover… literally.

“Erestor, you may come out of the wood. You are welcome to join us or you may watch but you’re going to get splinters in your ass if you do not come down out of that tree.” 

**

By Elbereth! He was caught! 

He shimmied down from the tree and walked toward the couple, still standing body to body against the tree. He had no idea what to say or do. It never crossed his mind that he might be caught. He had thought to just grab the book and run. 

Haldir was naked by now and Celeborn’s leggings were unlaced, his tunic unbuttoned and his robes abandoned on a tree limb. They both smiled at Erestor as he walked nearer. 

“Come closer; we only bite if you want us to.” 

He felt like an elfling when the both of them pulled him into an embrace. Celeborn kissed him as Haldir began to remove his clothing, stopping to kiss and tease his warm skin as he uncovered it. He had a vision of himself the middle in a tangle of legs and arms that would leave him both filled and filling. He wasn’t surprised when they pulled him over to a small clearing where Celeborn had spread his blanket. 

They all were naked by the time they lay down, the Lorien elves on either side of Erestor. Each kissed him in turn and then both together as his hands began to explore their hard, smooth bodies. They were much alike yet not; Haldir being thicker, heavier than Celeborn, who was longer of limb. 

His hands groped, found rock hard cocks, and he had the sudden desire to taste them, to mark himself with their scents. He moved down until, as he lay on his back, he was able to taste them both if they stretched toward him. They did. He reached up and took one in each hand, turning to lick Haldir on his left side first. 

“He tastes wonderful, doesn’t he?” Celeborn’s purr made goose bumps on his skin as he could only nod. Haldir shifted a little and thrust into Erestor’s mouth as Erestor closed his hand around Celeborn’s erection. He stroked it in time with Haldir’s thrusts. 

He could not turn his head to see what they were doing but he could hear them kissing, could hear soft moans as he touched and sucked them, alternating now and again from one to the other. His own body was burning with need by now too. He needed to be touched, to be inside something warm, a hand, a mouth, a body.

“I need…please…” He had trouble articulating a sentence. 

“What do you need, Erestor? Do you need one of us to touch your achy hard cock? Do you want me? Haldir? Both?”

“Please…” was still all he could say. 

They pulled him up between them and turned him onto his left side. Celeborn moved close behind him, spooning his body against Erestor’s as Haldir turned so the Noldo could press against him likewise. Erestor’s hands were busy, caressing and touching Haldir as he pressed his own damp tipped penis against the cleft in Haldir’s ass. 

The Imladris elf was on fire as Celeborn bent his top leg forward a bit and pressed himself into his tight heat, using his own precome for lubricant. Erestor hissed; Celeborn was big and too aroused for gentleness as he pressed all the way inside. 

**

Haldir could tell when Celeborn penetrated the Noldo. His hand tightened on the guardian’s shaft and his whole body shivered. Haldir had to fight to keep from coming then. But he didn’t. He wanted to be filled too, to be taken as Erestor was. 

“Inside me, put it inside me,” he moaned as a trembling Erestor struggled with his own control to do so. “Now!”

**

Erestor did, positioning himself at the opening, readying himself only to be surprised by a long, deep thrust by Celeborn behind him, driving him into Haldir. He couldn’t tell who cried out, him or Haldir. Celeborn began to move then, a fast, hard rhythm that drove him into Haldir, dealing pain and exquisite pleasure in nearly equal amounts. He handled Haldir in the same erratic rhythm. 

None of them could sustain the brutal pace long without going over the edge and Haldir tumbled first, spilling warm, sticky semen all over Erestor and himself. 

“I’m coming!” Erestor ground out as Celeborn slammed hard into him one last time, sending both elves into bliss so intense that neither made a sound beyond the guttural sounds of exertion that slipped out as semen jetted from them in thick, pearly streams. Celeborn wrapped his arm around both Haldir and Erestor as he finally stopped spasming and lay still. 

“My sweets,” Celeborn whispered as he disengaged himself from them, managing to place himself in the middle. He kissed Erestor, then Haldir. 

“Well, my fine friend, I see you decided to visit my book again. Weren’t my naughty grandsons enough for you?” 

Erestor blushed. It seemed as if he had been doing way too much of that lately. Celeborn kissed him again. 

“Did you want the Book so badly you followed me all the way up here to get?” 

Erestor nodded and Celeborn retrieved it from where he had left it when he had first gotten here. The three of them sat on the blanket and Celeborn began to turn the pages. Celeborn stopped at a page with three male elves, one dark haired and two blonds. The blonds were on either side of the dark one…one behind, taking him that way while the other was on his knees in front of the dark haired elf. 

Haldir reached over and caressed Erestor’s thigh. “Would you like that, Lord Erestor?”

Erestor wondered why the elves looked so much like the three of them, but Celeborn got up and pulled him to his feet about that time and then dropped back down to his knees in front of the Noldo, taking his half erect cock into his mouth and sucking it to hardness fairly quickly. Haldir was behind him before he realized the March Warden had even gotten up. 

Erestor stopped thinking. 

He knew what the blond behind him meant to do; he just wasn’t sure that he could actually stand up through it without his knees buckling. He hissed when Haldir slid a finger into his already slick opening and probed for his prostate. He cried out when Haldir found it and thrust himself into Lord Celeborn’s throat. He cried out a second time when Haldir’s cock filled him as he thrust himself into the elflord’s throat.

They overwhelmed him, taking him so completely and so thoroughly. He put his hands on Celeborn’s head, trying to balance himself. Haldir held him around the waist with both hands as they finally found a workable rhythm of push and pull. He hadn’t thought that his need could be so urgent and intense after what they had just finished but it was. He was begging and pleading with them both by the time pleasure sneaked up on him, overtaking him before he realized it. 

His knees buckled as he was rocked again and again by sensation, by sharp focused pleasure, pleasure *so* sharp that it was close to pain. He heard sounds and through the haze, it took him a few seconds to realize that Haldir saying his name over and over as he filled Erestor with semen. 

Neither of them could stand now and they both sank onto the blanket. Celeborn was still on his knees but now they looked up at him, at his hardness and they both moved closer, both raised their heads to taste him. While Haldir sucked the dark sac beneath his shaft, Erestor took the Lord of Lothlórien as deeply into his throat as he could.

Celeborn whispered endearments to them both as he tangled a hand in silver and sable. He struggled to keep his hips still, to let his lovers control the pace. He failed but they didn’t seem to care as he thrust and twisted and pulled out of Erestor’s mouth as he slid one hand down over his cock to direct the stream of semen to both faces as it splattered pearlescent fluid on them. Celeborn then watched as they licked each other’s face clean then turned to him and licked his cock and his hand until they, too, were clean. 

They all lay down then, the late evening sun dappling the blanket with light spots. 

“So, how has your stay in Lothlórien been, Erestor?” Celeborn asked as he kissed the tired Noldo’s cheek and pulled him into his arms for a well-earned rest. Erestor just smiled. He didn’t think he knew any words to describe how his stay had actually been.


	25. Once Upon a Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor really borrows the book this time. However…

Part Twenty-five

ONCE UPON A DESK 

Erestor actually did bring the book home from Lothlórien and with the blessing of its owner this time. Lord Celeborn had grinned wickedly when the Noldo had told him that he wanted to show it to Glorfindel. He wanted to bed the handsome Vanya in the worst way.

The counselor placed the book on his desk and covered it with several books. He had meetings today and some other things to take care of before he could even think about seducing the Balrog Slayer. It seemed that his work was never done. He probably should not have sneaked off with the twins. But he was not about to complain about that. Just thinking about them and Lord Celeborn brought a smile to his stern but beautiful face.

**

Melpomaen rushed into Lord Erestor’s office to look for some reports that he and Lindir were working on. Lindir, in fact, was right on his heels. Melpomaen was one of the reasons Erestor always looked good. He was an excellent secretary, even if a little shy and awkward sometimes. Lindir was a minstrel but he often helped Melpomaen in his office when his friend needed him. And today he did. 

“Lindir, every time I come in here, there are more stacks of things to do on this desk. I’m sure what I need is here somewhere.” He began rifling through the book and moving scrolls when he saw a book he had not seen before. It was a rather large, thick volume and being the curious elf that he was, he opened it. 

And slammed it shut!

Lindir looked up from the scrolls he had been looking through.

“What is it?”

Melpomaen blushed as red as Arwen’s new dress. 

“Nothing,” was his very curt answer. 

Lindir grabbed the book from his hands before Melpomaen had time to think. He opened it. 

“By the Valar! Mel, have you ever seen this before? Look!”

The secretary tried hard not to look as his friend pointed to a drawing of two male elves embracing and kissing rather passionately. They were naked and very obviously aroused as they held one another and gazed into each other’s eyes. The oddest thing is that one was a blond and one had long dark hair worn free and loose as Melpomaen tended to wear his.

Melpomaen blushed. 

And he looked again. 

“Have you ever thought about kissing me?” Lindir had wanted to kiss his friend for quite some time, wanted more, as a matter of fact, but would settle for a kiss. 

Melpomaen actually looked quite stricken. Yes, he thought about kissing Lindir and yes, he had thought about doing other things to Lindir. “Y-yes. I have.” 

Lindir turned the page and the same two elves were still embracing but their hands were touching more intimately as they were each stroking the other one’s cock. Melpomaen let out a sound that was suspiciously like a squeak. 

Lindir turned one more page and the brunette was now bent over a table and the light haired elf was…

“Ohhhh,” Lindir made the noise this time. He closed the book and looked at Melpomaen. “I want to do that to you too.”

“You do?” Melpomaen was blushing now from his toes to the top of his head, and he was hard, very hard and part of him was praying that Lindir didn’t see and another part was praying that he did. 

Lindir pulled Melpomaen close and kissed him, the difference in them and the elves in book was that they were still clothed. Melpomaen leaned close, pressing his body against Lindir as he parted his lips and allowed Lindir to slide his eager tongue inside. He whimpered when Lindir’s hand slipped between them and caressed his erection. 

“Do you want me to? Or should we stop?” Lindir pulled back and breathlessly asked.

Melpomaen meant to tell him to stop, that they couldn’t possibly do that here, but the musician’s clever hand slipped under the waistband of his leggings. “Please don’t stop…ever…” 

Lindir had no intentions of stopping as he unfastened Melpomaen’s tunic and pushed it back over his shoulders. His greedy hands reached for the lacings of his leggings, freeing him to Lindir’s hands, and then sliding his leggings off. Melpomaen leaned back against the desk, not sure his legs would hold him up as Lindir stripped his own garments off and threw them to the floor. 

Soon they looked like the first page they saw, in each other’s arms kissing hungrily, naked bodies pressed close. Melpomaen had never even dared to let himself hope that Lindir desired him too. They had been friends since they both had come to work for Lord Elrond at about the same time. Melpomaen had admired Lindir’s boldness and his pale beauty since the first day too.

“May I touch you?” Melpomaen finally worked up enough nerve to ask Lindir. A breathless ‘yes’ was his answer so he moved his hand nervously between them and caressed the smooth skin of Lindir’s rock hard arousal. Lindir moaned loudly and without thinking, Melpomaen kissed him to keep him from being too loud. Lindir returned the favor in kind, touching him too, stroking slowly up and down.

That he didn’t want anyone to hear and see them flew out of his mind as soon as Lindir’s hand touched him. He cried out as Lindir pushed him back onto the desk and stood looking down at him, his blue eyes the color of a midnight sky. 

“I want to take you now, just like the drawing,” Lindir said as he continued to stroke him. 

Melpomaen never said a word, just turned and bent over the desk. 

Lindir had nothing to use to make Melpomaen more comfortable but looked in the drawers of Lord Erestor’s desk and found a jar of balm that he used for his hands because the paper made his skin so dry. He scooped some out and rubbed it onto himself and then he scooped up a bit more and bent down first and kissed the pale globes of Melpomaen’s ass, separating them with his hands and kissing down into the crevice until he came to the tight opening.

Melpomaen was trying to relax but having a hard time of it. He wanted Lindir badly but was a concerned about not being satisfactory to him. He cried out when Lindir’s wet slick tongue slid into his opening. He was even more surprised when the blond slipped a couple of his fingers inside and very quickly found a place inside him that made him feel like he was going to explode with pleasure.

“Lindir!” 

Lindir took that to mean his partner was enjoying what he was doing so he moved his fingers and pressed himself gently into Melpomaen’s willing body, murmuring soothingly to him the whole time. Once inside, he leaned close enough to reach beneath Melpomaen and take him in hand, beginning to stoke and thrust at the same time. It was Lindir’s turn to lose control as he pressed his best friend hard against the desk. 

**

“Where is Melpomaen with my reports?” Erestor said more to himself than to anyone else as he made his way to Elrond’s council chamber for the daily meeting. Glorfindel followed him out of habit more than anything else. He ran into Erestor as he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene in his office.

Glorfindel bit his lip to keep from making a sound, not that Lindir or … was that Melpomaen, would have noticed as Lindir cried out his release. He finally said quietly to Erestor as the Noldor closed the door silently, “I take it you borrowed Celeborn’s book again?”

**

Lindir sat on the sofa with a tired, smiling Melpomaen in his lap with his arms around Lindir’s neck. Neither of them noticed the book. It lay open to a page with a brunette curled up in a lovely blond’s arms.


	26. Borrowing the Book Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor really borrows the book this time. He has plans for himself and his best friend… if he doesn’t chicken out.

Part Twenty-six

BORROWING THE BOOK AGAIN

“I take it you borrowed Celeborn’s book again?”—Lord Glorfindel, Chapter 25 

*

Erestor’s face was as red as it could be, burning with embarrassment. He swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Whom did you bring it back for?” Glorfindel teased gently. He thought that perhaps his old friend was hankering for another taste of those wicked, wicked sons of Elrond.

“Um… well… I though about how we used…to… um… well… I got it for us.”

Glorfindel smiled and laughed. “Us? You and me? That us?” 

Erestor was even redder now as he nodded, trying to swallow the huge knot in his throat. 

“I think that’s just… sweet! It’s been years since we… years and years. I wasn’t sure you still even knew how.” Glorfindel smirked at his dearest friend. 

Erestor’s eyes darkened and he glared at Glorfindel. “Perhaps I shall show it to the Guard Captain instead. You know how I like a soldier!” 

“Well, in any event, we can’t get to it until those two finish mauling one another. Let’s go have a glass of wine and come back in a bit.”

Erestor was still an odd shade of red but he nodded and followed Glorfindel away. They went to Glorfindel’s quite cluttered office. The Balrog slayer brushed a pile of papers from a chair to make room for Erestor to sit. Erestor looked around, appalled at the mess. 

“You know, if you’d just let me, I’d--”

“I know. You’d clean up and I would never be able to find a single thing again! No thank you.” 

He poured Erestor and himself a glass of wine and grinned at his friend. “So you want to show me the book?” 

“We have established that, you oaf! Talk about something else.” 

Glorfindel came around his desk and stood right in front of Erestor. 

“We could talk about what we want to find in the book, what might interest us…” Glorfindel said with that wicked grin on his face again. “Like perhaps a page concerning one’s oral talents.” 

The slap across his face didn’t even wipe that grin off. 

“Touchy, aren’t you?” 

Erestor stood up from his chair to his full height, which was almost as tall as Glorfindel. But he stepped on the front hem of his robe as he stood and fell…

Right into Glorfindel’s arms. 

“You don’t have to be in such a hurry. I’m not going anywhere.” Glorfindel laughed and pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Erestor pushed him away and stalked from the room. 

Glorfindel watched him go and marched down to his office and without knocking, barged into the room. Melpomaen and Lindir were snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket. The book lay on the desk. 

“You two seem to have finally figured out what peg goes in what slot so I am going to be taking the book. Lord Erestor is waiting breathlessly for my return.” 

With that, he picked up the book and left the two lovers sitting with their mouths open in shock. 

**

“YOU WHAT?” Erestor said in the loudest voice that Glorfindel had ever heard him use. 

“I told them that you were naked and waiting for me.” 

“Get out!” Erestor picked up a book from his bedside table and threw it at Glorfindel. The golden haired elf caught the book in midair and tossed it on a chair behind him. 

“I think not. You went all the way to Lorien to bring this home to me and we *are* going to look at it, even if I have to tie your hands to the bed.” 

Erestor’s eyes got big as he felt like he could literally SEE a bell ring above Glorfindel’s head. “You wouldn’t!” 

“I would and I will.” Faster than Erestor could have thought possible, the Balrog Slayer had Erestor’s hands tied to the bedpost with the sash from his belt. 

“You are … I … Let me loose this instant!” 

Instead, Glorfindel sat down on the bed beside the fuming Erestor and opened Lord Celeborn’s Book. He turned a few pages until he came to a drawing of an elf on his back with his wrists tied and his legs were wrapped around his lover, who was busily thrusting into him.

“What about that? Does that look bad? Would you be angry if I did that to you?” 

Erestor looked at the picture and glared at Glorfindel though the blond did notice how his breath hitched a bit. He also noticed that there was a noticeable bulge in his leggings. 

“Well? Would you?” 

“I am already angry at you, you brute!”

Glorfindel leaned down and kissed him, not just a peck on the cheek but a kiss that made Erestor groan and relax in his bonds because all his bones felt like jelly. The golden elflord’s tongue explored and played and teased until he was as breathless and Erestor. 

He pulled away from the kiss and stood. He slowly unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the floor rather carelessly. His shirt and undershirt came next. He smiled at Erestor rather wickedly as he stood there in his dark leggings and boots. 

“Want me to go?” 

“NO! You can’t. You--”

“Why not? You don’t seem to want me.”

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well you’re mad at me!”

“You have me tied to my bed!” 

“But I am about to –what is that human word that the twins like? Oh, I remember, I am about to *fuck* you through the mattress.”

“I want that; I am not sure about being tied up.” 

Glorfindel looked at him and smiled. “Do you trust me?”

Erestor thought for a minute and realized that he did trust Glorfindel, more than anyone besides Lord Elrond. He nodded. 

“Then I promise this will be pleasing to you. If it is not, if you want to be untied at any time, I will, but for now, I ask you to let me show you what I can do.”

Erestor was achingly hard and he could see that Glorfindel was too. His cock was clearly outlined in his dark leggings. He wanted … he simply wanted. 

“Yes, do what you will, Lord Glorfindel.” His voice was low. 

Glorfindel reached down and removed his knee high riding boots then stood to unlace and slide his leggings down over his slim hips. He moved up onto the bed and began to unfasten Erestor’s shirt, opening it and leaning down to place several very delicate kisses on the pale skin of his chest then his flat stomach, causing the dark-haired elf to quiver and moan. 

“You taste like… you’re sweet and salty and I want to taste more of you.” 

Glorfindel looked up and smiled, then he began to unfasten Erestor’s leggings. It had been quite some time since he had taken the counselor to his bed. They had always argued right up to the moment that he took Erestor. He enjoyed the quiet elf both in and out of bed and as he took Erestor’s erection into his hand, he wondered why they didn’t make love more often.

“You are *quite* satisfactory,” he murmured as he leaned back down to place a single rather chaste kiss right on Erestor’s head, then thought better of it and let his tongue lap up the clear drops that were forming in the tiny slit.

Erestor meant to sound aggravated as he said, “Satisfactory?” but it came out with a little groan on the end of it that negated the aggravated sound. 

“Very,” Glorfindel purred so close that Erestor could feel his warm breath on his most tender skin. 

“Feels so good…Glorfindel… kiss me again.” 

Glorfindel chose to deliberately misunderstand him and he stretched out beside him and kissed his lips as his hand idly stroked Erestor in a slow uneven rhythm. Erestor tried to thrust into the hand but when he did, Glorfindel stopped moving. 

He crawled down so the could finish removing Erestor’s leggings. 

“Extremely satisfactory,” Glorfindel whispered as he lay down between Erestor’s legs and seemed content to just look at the object of his comments. 

Erestor watched him as if entranced as he turned his head and began to kiss the inside of his knee, letting his tongue lave the smooth skin and his teeth make tiny little bite marks here and there as he worked up a lean thigh. He did not go for the obvious, opting instead to move down to the other knee and torture his way back up. 

Glorfindel then put a hand on each knee and spread Erestor’s legs wide. He let his tongue travel up the other elf’s trembling length while he gently squeezed the heavy, dark sac beneath. Once his tongue reached the tip, he opened his mouth and took as much of Erestor as he could into his mouth. 

“Gods!” Erestor ground out as Glorfindel worked his cock in and out of his mouth, moving his hand down to tickle the tiny pink opening with his fingertips. The next sounds that he made were no longer words but inarticulate moans and gasps. 

Glorfindel let Erestor slip from his mouth, moving down to gently suck one heavy testicle into his mouth and then the other one. He did not stop there but moved down farther to tease the tiny ridge that led him to what he sought, Erestor’s opening again, letting his wet tongue dip in and out until he was able to slide it in farther and farther. 

Erestor was writhing now. There was no other word for it. He was begging too. But his tormentor was steadfast in his duties and continued to slide his tongue in and out until he was satisfied that if he didn’t take his friend soon, the poor elf would die of simple frustration. 

But instead of backing off and giving Erestor time to gather a bit of control, he grabbed the oil he had set out just after he tied Erestor and poured it onto himself then drizzled a bit over the glistening wet hole he meant to invade in a few short seconds. 

“Do you need an more preparing?”

“NO! Take me now, please.” 

So he did, sliding his considerable length all the way into the tight little passage, watching Erestor’s face the whole time. 

“Erestor!” He hissed, seemingly surprised at how good his lover felt. He lifted Erestor’s legs and wrapped them about his waist and he began to move, slow, lazy thrusts at first then he began to move a little faster, press a bit deeper, letting his own need drive him now as he strained to find his own pleasure. 

Glorfindel had thought that he would be in control so well that he could take it slowly and make it last as long as he liked. He was wrong. Erestor was groaning and arching up to meet every thrust, clenching and letting go the dark channel at his own will, driving Glorfindel nearly insane with the sensation of being squeezed and released. 

The Balrog Slayer leaned down over him, resting a hand on either side of his body and began to kiss him, his tongue stabbing into Erestor’s mouth with every thrust from his loins. His release came and came hard, almost robbing him of breath as he throbbed and delivered his warm seed deep into Erestor. 

The friction of their bodies and Glorfindel’s cries pushed Erestor to his peak a few scant seconds after Glorfindel, himself, came. He thrust against the warrior’s belly as he sucked his tongue into his mouth, spilling warm semen between their bodies. 

**

Glorfindel had untied Erestor and they lay beneath the warm blankets, talking softly as they both drifted close to sleep. The book lay on the floor, open to snuggling elves with large satisfied smiles on their faces.


	27. Orophin's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing Day is the one day when elves can suspend real life and choose for one day to be with the elf of their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larian made up Choosing Day and we decided it occurs exactly 3 months before Midsummer.

Part Twenty-seven

OROPHIN’S CHOICE 

“Do you want to get married at Midsummer, Ohtarie?” Orophin was helping his fiancé roll some yarn into a ball. He held the skein on his outstretched hands as she rolled it up.

“Oh, yes. We have waited long enough. You have established your career in the Galadhrim Guard with your brothers and I am ready to settle down and have an elfling or two perhaps.” 

Orophin started to lean close to kiss her but she gave him a stern look. “Wait until I get the yarn rolled.” 

And so it was that Orophin and Ohtarie set the date to wed. It was also Ohtarie that brought up Choosing Day. 

“Choosing Day? I am not sure I know what that is.” Orophin did know but wondered if his bride to be wanted to spend the night with someone else before she married him. 

“Three months before Midsummer, you can choose to spend a day with whomever you wish and when it is over, it will never be spoken of again. It is a chance for you to finally be with him.” She smiled at him as she said it.

“Who?” His heart slammed against his ribs. He knew who she meant. He could not bring himself to say the name. 

“You know who. And tomorrow is Choosing Day. You decide.” 

“What about you? Will you choose?” 

She smiled at him. “No. I only want you, my love, and have ever since we were tiny tots.”

“But-” 

She put her finger to his mouth. “Shhh. You know I am right. You have loved him all your life.”

He had too. He had loved Lord Celeborn as long as he could remember. Perhaps he would do this. It would be the only chance he ever got. He knew that his brother was the elflord’s lover and he knew that even Haldir knew how much he loved Lord Celeborn. 

But could he do it? Could he be naked with him? Could he do… what males did… with him? Orophin rubbed a hand over his face and looked at his lovely bride to be. She surely didn’t seem to be bothered by the idea at all. 

“All right. I shall do it. How do I go about it?”

“Well, you have to have your… someone… deliver a message to the person you choose on the day before. It will have an appointed time and place to meet. I think you can figure it out from there surely.” She grinned rather tartly at him. He threw the yarn down and hugged her tight despite her protests. 

**

Ohtarie was actually a little more nervous about this whole thing than she let on to Orophin. She had to talk to Lord Celeborn. She carried Orophin’s scribbled note. She didn’t think it a bit odd that her darling had asked Celeborn to meet him in his study. After all, that *was* where the book was kept. She smiled to herself thinking of that book. 

She knocked on the closed door. 

“Come.” 

She opened the door and peeped in. Lord Celeborn sat behind his big desk with a stack of rolled parchments on one side and his quill and ink on the other. He appeared to be signing letters. 

“My lord? I am sorry to interrupt you but I have a message for you.” 

He smiled at her. She handed him the note and watched as he read it. He finished and folded the small paper then looked at her. 

“This is what he wants?” He looked amazed. “Me?” 

“Yes, my lord. You must know how much he loves you, how much he has always loved you.”

“But this… this is … how do you feel about it?” 

“My lord, I have known him since we were toddlers and I have loved him as long as he has loved me, as he has you. I would not deny him his one chance to show you how he feels. Nor would I deny you the chance to feel his loving. It is,” she paused and blushed a pretty pink, “worth the wait.” 

Lord Celeborn finally answered, “Tell him I will be at the appointed place at the appointed time.” 

She nodded solemnly and left the room. 

**

Celeborn waited in his study. He had cleaned up the mess and candles illuminated the room. Wine sat on the sideboard along with enough cold foods to last them until the morrow. He had put the book in the drawer, not sure what to do with it in this case. He wore silver robes with grey leggings and undertunic today. His hair was pulled back in a silver clasp. He had slept little last night, surprised that he was nervous about his day with Orophin. 

** 

Orophin was beside himself. Why had he let Ohtarie talk him into such a thing? He was a fool to think that Lord Celeborn was even interested. He dressed carefully in his dress uniform and braided his hair simply. He looked in the mirror and wondered if Lord Celeborn would find him attractive. For the hundredth time since yesterday, he asked himself if he wanted this. 

The answer was the same as it had been the other ninety-nine times. Yes, he did. 

He left his talan and headed for Lord Celeborn’s dwelling. It seemed that every elf in Lothlórien was between him and Lord Celeborn and each and every one of them wanted to talk to him. Finally he stood outside the door of Lord Celeborn’s study, the room where he had learned of love and life. 

He knocked. 

“Come.” 

Orophin opened the door and looked in. Lord Celeborn looked as scared as he did. He smiled rather weakly. 

“Hello, my lord.” 

“Orophin.” Celeborn nodded. “Would you like some wine?” 

Orophin nodded, glad he would have something to do with his hands. Lord Celeborn poured them both a glass of the deep red wine. Celeborn moved around to sit on the sofa and he patted the seat for Orophin. 

“Come, sit with me.” 

Orophin sat. He played with his empty glass, having gulped the wine down rather quickly. 

“Are you sure this is where you want to be?” 

Orophin nodded, looking miserable. 

Celeborn moved to sit closer to Orophin and put an arm around his shoulder. “Smile, Orophin. This is me. You know that you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel like doing.” 

Orophin looked him in the eye and smiled a bit shakily. “But my lord, there is nothing that I want more than this; I am just scared that I will… not be able to … that I won’t please you.” 

Celeborn smiled. “My dear, sweet Orophin, if you sit here and hold my hand all day, I will be as pleased as I can be. Being close to someone as dear as you is a pleasure all on its own. You cannot disappoint me.” 

Orophin relaxed a bit. 

**

Celeborn realized that he was at a complete loss as to what to do with Orophin. He certainly wanted to show the young elf his love. But how did one go about such a thing?

“My lord? Do you still have that book? The one that I saw a long time ago, the one with pictures of…well, elves in it?” 

Of course, leave it to Orophin to come up with the solution! 

“Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, Glorfindel just brought it back to me after a sojourn in Imladris.” 

“Oh?” 

Lord Celeborn smiled. “He said that he feared a certain counselor was going to ‘love me to death’ is how he put it unless he returned the book.”

Orophin blushed but he laughed too. 

Celeborn got up and opened the drawer holding the book. On top of it lay a hair clip with a setting in it that sparkled like a star. He looked at it a moment and placed it in the small wooden box that lay open in the drawer for it. He closed the box and picked up the book. 

“Here we go.” 

**

Orophin turned red, realizing that he now had to look at a book of pictures of sex acts with Lord Celeborn. Even worse were the thoughts of doing them with Lord Celeborn.   
But when Lord Celeborn opened the book, the elves weren’t having sex. They were sitting close to one another, looking at a book? 

“My lord, is that us?” How could that be possible? 

Celeborn smiled. “In all the thousands of years I have owned this book, you are the first person who ever asked me that. And yes, that is you and me.” 

“Will it tell what we *will* do?”

“I don’t think so but it somehow reads our minds and hearts and shows us what we most desire.”

“Then if we look…” Orophin began 

“We will find what we desire to find,” Lord Celeborn finished for him. 

He turned the pages and stopped at a page of two blond elves kissing. 

“I would like that very much,” Orophin whispered. Celeborn put the book on the table and put a finger under Orophin’s chin and raised his mouth up to meet his own in a tender kiss. Orophin parted his lips and made a small sound as Celeborn’s tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. He thought he would die as his mouth was explored with the utmost care and tenderness. He wrapped his arms around the elflord’s neck and hugged him close as they kissed.

Orophin felt his body respond to the kisses, something he had not even thought far enough ahead to think about. He wanted to touch bare skin, wanted to taste it. 

Almost as if Celeborn read his mind, he began to unfasten his robes. Orophin rather quickly began to help him and in moments, he was naked from the waist up, Celeborn's interest in Orophin rather graphically obvious too. And Orophin looked.

**

“I want to see you too, my brave Orophin.” Lord Celeborn’s voice was a low purr. He began to unfasten Orophin’s uniform, careful with it as he removed the shirt and folded it before laying it in a vacant chair nearby. 

He smiled at Orophin as he looked at the strong smooth chest in front of him. The child had grown into a beautiful elf, tall and strong and even more muscular than his darling Haldir. He reached a hand out to touch one of the tiny disk shaped nipples on the pale chest and smiled when Orophin moaned aloud. 

He lightly pinched the tiny nub and smiled when it hardened, then he leaned down and suckled the little bud. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh! My…lord…I…” Orophin gave up trying to speak rather quickly as Celeborn’s hands began to work the fastenings of his leggings. Celeborn smiled at him, rather pleased to have made him so speechless so quickly. He smiled as Orophin lifted his hips to have his leggings peeled down and off. 

Orophin was well made, long and curved and extremely aroused right now. Celeborn leaned close and let the tip of his tongue touch the tiny slit where drops of clear moisture were already forming. He tasted the salty liquid then dragged his tongue down the hard length to its base, flattening it and running it up the thick vein on the underside, taking all of him in as his mouth reached the top. 

Orophin all but screamed as Lord Celeborn swallowed his cock. His hands found the silver clasp in Celeborn’s hair and undid it, letting that silver curtain fall around Celeborn’s shoulders. Celeborn trembled as Orophin’s hands tangled in his hair. He let Orophin thrust up into his mouth over and over until he felt him tense, heard his low moans and felt this warm semen splatter against his tongue and the back of his mouth. He sucked and licked Orophin until he was spent. 

Then he smiled at the young elf.

“Was that your desire?” 

Orophin’s eyes were huge as he nodded. 

“My lord, we have an entire day and that was only one of the things I wanted from you.” 

Celeborn smiled and moved up beside him on the sofa. He pulled him into his arms and held him close, pulling a blanket over him in case he was cold. 

“In that case, you better tell me what else you would like… or shall we let the book?”

“Let’s see what the book says.” 

Celeborn laughed and kissed him. “You have always been such a delight, my love.” 

Both of them reached for the book. 

**

Ohtarie was nervous by the time Orophin came by her house to have lunch with her before reporting for his three weeks up at the Fences. She started asking him questions as soon as he got in the door. Orophin just smiled rather dreamily and told her that everything went fine, just fine. Thanks to Lord Celeborn’s Book.


	28. Rúmil's Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rúmil plans to steal the book, with a bit of encouragement.

Part Twenty-eight

RÚMIL’S INTERLUDE 

Everyone who was anyone in elvendom was gathering in Caras Galadhon to celebrate Midsummer and to celebrate the bonding of Orophin and Ohtarie. 

Rúmil and Haldir had been escorting guests in from the borders all week long. The Imladris delegation came in last, but the twins were there days before. They sneaked into Rúmil’s talan late the night they arrived and woke him from a very sound sleep. He didn’t mind because they woke him with a warm naked body on either side of him.

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” Elladan kissed his ear on the left. 

“We came early to play.” Elrohir kissed his cheek on the right. 

Rúmil kissed one then the other. 

“I was hoping you’d come early.” Rúmil said sleepily. Then he promptly fell asleep again. 

* 

Rúmil woke early and the nice warm bodies were still pressed to his. He moaned as Elladan kissed him and Elrohir fondled him. 

“What are you two up to?”

“We just wanted to see if you could help us nab grandfather’s book.” 

Rúmil grinned at them and soon they forgot about books for a bit. 

The twins, however, were rather single minded and they had decided that sweet Rúmil would make a perfect match to Arwen’s dear friend, Melpomaen. He was a lovely elf who worked for Erestor and they knew for a fact that even though he and Lindir had a bit of a thing going on, he was alone here in Lothlórien. 

Lindir was spending time with Gildor, the wandering elf who had taught him much of the music he knew. And much more. 

So they were matchmaking.

“We want you to steal the Book and to deliver it to one of Erestor’s secretaries,” Elladan said as he braided his silky dark hair. 

“You mean Lord Celeborn’s Book?”

“Yes.” 

“Why does he need it?” 

Elrohir sighed. “Because he does!” 

“But…” 

“Hush, Rúmil and steal that book. Mel needs it because he wants to seduce someone.” 

Now this got Rúmil's attention because he was always a romantic at heart. And he was also nosy and wanted to know who it was that Melpomaen wanted to seduce. 

“All right. Now tell me what I have to do.” 

“It should be easy to go down to Grandfather’s office this evening after he goes to his rooms with Grandmother.” 

Rúmil nodded. That did sound easy. 

*

The Imladris elves arrived in the afternoon. Celeborn and Galadriel were holding a banquet that evening in Galadriel’s garden. Food and drink had been imported from all over Middle Earth. There were even some mushrooms from the Shire, purchased and delivered by Mithrandir himself. 

Rúmil was at the end of the hallway, peeping out of the twins’ room, waiting for a chance to get into Celeborn’s study. 

It certainly had sounded easy but he’d never seen so much traffic in and out of one room. Celeborn, Galadriel, Mithrandir, Elrond, the list went on and on. He still didn’t know why he needed to get the book for Melpomaen. Why couldn’t the twins do it? They’d stolen it before. 

Rúmil was obedient so he waited. 

And waited. 

When it became apparent that he was not going to get into the study anytime soon, he left to get dressed for the banquet. Let Melpomaen get the book himself, he thought as dressed in his second best dress uniform. He was saving the best one for the celebration. 

He was seated next to the twins at the banquet and young Melpomaen sat across from him with Lindir and Gildor. The little scribe certainly was pretty. Rúmil wondered just who it was he wanted to share the Book with. He looked so sweet and shy. Rúmil smiled at him. 

He didn’t see Elrohir nudge Elladan. 

He decided that Melpomaen was so sweet that he would slip out after dinner and attempt to steal the Book again. 

“Rúmil?” Elladan had been speaking to him while he was lost in thought. “I said you’d be glad to show Melpomaen around later, wouldn’t you?” 

Rúmil nodded. Show him what? 

*

Melpomaen was blissfully ignorant of the twins’ nefarious plans. He was enjoying the beauty of Lothlórien, both its scenery and the elves who lived there. He was glad that Lindir was with Gildor but it made him feel a little lonely to see so many couples all about. 

The blond sitting with the twins caught his attention. He always preferred blond elves and this one was very beautiful. He smiled shyly at him and was pleased to see the blush that colored the blond’s high cheekbones. 

He heard his name and realized that the twins had asked the other elf, Rúmil it was, to show him around. It was his turn to blush. 

“I’d like that very much.”

He spent the rest of dinner wondering what he’d say to Rúmil. He wasn’t very good at small talk and this Rúmil seemed as shy as he was. 

Elladan and Elrohir watched them walk away, both grinning wickedly. 

“You know that *we’re* going to have to get the Book, don’t you?” Elladan murmured. 

Elrohir nodded.

* 

Melpomaen and Rúmil walked through the gardens.

“Would you like to see the Lady’s Mirror?” Rúmil asked, not sure what else to say. 

Melpomaen nodded and they headed for the Mirror Glade. After several abortive attempts at conversation, they found a topic they could agree on. Arwen. Melpomaen was her dearest friend and Rúmil had adored her since they were children. They explored the Glade and the gardens, happily chatting about the virtues of the Lady Arwen. 

* 

Elladan and Elrohir were in Lord Celeborn’s study. The Book lay on his desk amid the usual mess and clutter. Elrohir started to open it before he picked it up. 

“No! Don’t.” Elladan put his hand over Elrohir’s.

“Why not?” He moved his body closer to his brother’s.

“We will never leave the room and all of our plans will be for naught.”

Elrohir kissed Elladan’s cheek. “Just a peek?” 

“No,” Elladan’s voice had dropped an octave as Elrohir rubbed the front of his leggings. 

“You sure?” Elrohir nibbled his ear.

“I’m sure.” 

Elrohir slipped one hand inside his brother’s leggings as he flipped the book open with the other hand. 

*

It was later than they meant for it to be when the twins delivered the book to Melpomaen’s room. The young secretary was not yet back so they breathed a sigh of relief. 

Melpomaen and Rúmil were listening to Lindir rehearse. Gildor sat close by, his eyes never leaving the silver haired minstrel. 

“I wish someone loved me like Gildor and Lindir love one another,” Melpomaen whispered to Rúmil as Lindir looked at Gildor with such love and devotion in his gaze. 

Rúmil felt the same way. “I’m sure they will, my friend. You are so beautiful and so kind.” He blushed when he realized what he had said. 

He was not alone. Melpomaen’s cheeks were a delightful shade of pink too. 

They had found much to talk about finally, Rúmil sharing stories of his work as a Guardian and Melpomaen telling tales of life in Imladris. The hour had grown late and there were more festivities on the morrow. 

“Shall I walk you to your rooms?” Rúmil was reluctant to part from his new friend. 

“I’d like that.” 

And so they ended up at Melpomaen’s door. 

“Come in?” 

Rúmil knew he should get back to his talan but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be here with Melpomaen. He was a bit worried that whoever the twins meant to match Melpomaen with might be waiting for him in his room but there was no one there when they went inside. 

Lord Celeborn’s Book lay on Melpomaen’s bed. 

“Oh my!” He had seen the Book before on one of its trips to Imladris. He hoped that Rúmil didn’t think he had gotten it to seduce him. 

“You have seen the Book too?” 

“Yes, I have. Who could have left it here? And why?”

Rúmil knew who put it there. *He* was the elf who they meant to match up with young Melpomaen! Imagine that!

“The twins…I think they meant it as a… hint perhaps?”

“To you and me?” Melpomaen was not the least bit surprised. Arwen’s brothers were always up to something. He was not upset either. The thought of sharing the Book with Rúmil was not unpleasant at all. In fact, it made him feel warm inside. 

Melpomaen picked up the Book and gestured for Rúmil to sit beside him on the bed. He opened it and there were two elves kissing, fully clothed on a bed much like the one they sat on. 

“Would you like to try a kiss?” 

Rúmil nodded. 

The kiss was sweet and gentle. They enjoyed it so much that they dared a second one. That one was bit more involved as Rúmil put his arms around the dark haired elf. Melpomaen laid the book aside as he wrapped his arms around Rúmil’s neck. 

Clothes fell away as the two elves lay upon the bed. Long limbs tangled in a dance much older than they were. The only sounds were gentle sighs and moans as they found out how much pleasure they could give to one another. 

The twins sneaked in very late and picked up the Book, returning it to their grandfather’s study before daylight. 

Elladan whispered as they closed the door behind them. “I told you they made a pretty pair.” 

“Yes, you did and you’re always right.” Elrohir kissed his brother’s cheek as they made their way back to their own room. Maybe he should have brought the Book with them.


	29. A Midsummer's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orophin and Ohtarie celebrate their bonding with family and friends. Celeborn takes a look at the Book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter.

Part Twenty-nine

A MIDSUMMER’S DREAM

 

Orophin was pacing in the talan he shared with Rúmil and Haldir. He was nervous. Even though he and Ohtarie were bound, they still had the feast and celebration to go to. Elves were not joined in public by a ceremony. Elves joined their souls together in private. The celebration was a public acknowledgement of their love for one another and for their families.

Everyone had come. All of Imladris had come: Elrond, the twins, Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor. They had come in yesterday and today, Legolas had arrived. Thranduil dared not leave Mirkwood since the woods were even more perilous than ever and he knew that he needed to be there to protect his people in case of an attack. He did send his best wishes. 

“It is time to dress for the celebration, brother. I know not why you are so nervous. These are our friends and family here. They do you and Ohtarie a great honor today. I am so proud of my baby brother and his lovely mate. And so is Lord Celeborn.” 

Orophin blushed, still rather amazed at the night he had spent with Celeborn three months ago. 

“I know all of that but I am still quite nervous. It will be the first time that I have eaten at the Lord and Lady’s table and I still am not sure if I will remember to do things properly.”

Haldir smiled again. “Oh, sweet Orophin, they all love you so much that you could wear your dessert on your head and they wouldn’t say a word. Everything will be fine!” 

He kissed Orophin’s cheek and brought out his brand new formal uniform, a gift from himself and Rúmil. It was winter white with golden buttons and blue piping. The pocket bore the silver thread image of a silver tree, a symbol of the Galadhrim, taken from Lord Celeborn’s name. His boots were dark grey suede and came to his knees. Haldir pulled his hair back into a mithril clasp that Lord Celeborn had given to him long ago. Then he kissed his youngest brother’s cheek. 

“You are all ready now! And even if you are my brother, you look good!”

**

The glade was scattered with tables of all sizes, some with chairs, some laden with trays and bowls, some bearing flowers and ribbons to adorn those who came to the celebration if they so chose to wear them. 

Lanterns hung in the trees and huge baskets of flowers were everywhere. Lindir had come early from Imladris to practice with the musicians there. They would play for the entertainment of all and for the dancing too. Gildor had brought his band of wandering elves to Lothlórien with their games and dancing and magical tricks. 

Even Mithrandir had come to celebrate Midsummer and the joining of Orophin and Ohtarie. He was welcomed by all, both children and adults. He did some of his own special magic for the children before spending some time with Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. 

**

Ohtarie smiled at Arwen. Indil and Arwen were helping her with her hair and gown. The midnight blue of her dress matched the blue of her eyes. Arwen had picked it out for her and both she and Indil agreed that it was perfect for their friend. They brushed and combed her golden hair until it shone like the sun itself. 

“Oh, you are so beautiful today, Ohtarie. We’ll be lucky if all the males in Lorien aren’t mooning over you by the end of the evening,” Indil said. 

“There is only one male who interests me.” She smiled at her friends. 

Arwen kissed her friend. “He is a dear elf, Ohtarie. He always was. Hard to believe that he is related to Haldir.”

Indil laughed. “Haldir has his moments.” 

They all laughed. Even Arwen knew that Haldir was in love with Indil… and her grandfather. Lord Celeborn and Haldir had been together for so long that everyone seemed to take it for granted. 

**

Finally the hour had come. It was noon and everyone was gathering in the glade. Orophin and Ohtarie would come in last, escorted by the Lord and Lady themselves. They would sit at the head table as guests of honor. It had been some time since there was a newly bonded couple in Lothlórien and everyone was excited. 

The musicians took their places and began to play softly while elves filed in from all over Lothlórien, indeed all over elvendom. Old friends greeted one another and new friends were made. 

This Midsummer seemed to be more important than the day had been for many a year. Darkness was growing and stretching its wings. The older of the elves knew that their days in Middle Earth were drawing rather swiftly to an end. Many were joyous at the thought of crossing the sea to Valinor but many had been born in Arda Marred and would be saddened to leave its shores. 

The music stilled and a herald blew the horn and announced that the Lord and Lady and their special guests were arriving. The elves all stood, not because they had to but because they revered these two most ancient of their kind. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stepped into the glade and light shone all about them. They turned and welcomed Orophin and Ohtarie. They parted to allow the young elves to enter also. 

They proceeded slowly to their table. When they were in their places, Lord Celeborn began to speak. 

“I welcome you all here on this Midsummer Day. I have not seen so many visitors here in many a year. I see most of the elven kingdoms represented.” 

“Today, we have with us special guests whom each and every one of you know and love. Orophin has been like a son to me all his life. He has loved me as I have loved him, without limit. He is gentle and kind, strong and able, as is his bride, the beautiful Ohtarie. I cannot count the joy having them in our lives has brought to us.”

“It has been many years since we celebrated a new bonding at Midsummer and we are both very pleased to do so today.”

“Today we celebrate bounty, friendship and love.” 

**

Orophin watched Lord Celeborn and reached for Ohtarie’s hand. They would share their secret today with their families and with the Lord and Lady. They had kept it for a few weeks though Orophin expected all could see the joy that Ohtarie radiated. 

“My Lord, we wish to tell you and My Lady that we decided to have a child and he is growing within Ohtarie now. He will be born next summer. We wanted you to be the first to know.”

Celeborn was surprised but Galadriel just smiled her secret smile and nodded. She had known for almost as long as Orophin and Ohtarie had. It was wonderful to be welcoming a new elf into the world. 

Celeborn raised a glass to the expected arrival and all drank, every elf among them smiling and congratulating Orophin and his bride. 

*

The dancing and celebrating went on until the wee hours but Celeborn retired to his study for a little quiet contemplation. He noticed his wandering Book had made it back to his desk somehow. He rubbed a hand over the cover as he sat down. He lifted it and laid it across his lap. 

He knew much about the Book that not even Galadriel knew. 

He opened it and smiled. The pages were blank. All but one. 

His mind wandered back many years. 

_He was in Lindon, Gil-galad’s kingdom. Eregion had fallen and left him devastated, both at the loss of the kingdom and the loss of life. Galadriel and Celebrían were in Lorien. His wife was ever ambitious and was looking for a new land to rule. Celeborn had stayed behind to act as ruler of a part of Lindon in the name of the King. He suspected it was just a courtesy that Gil-galad had extended to him because his own kingdom had fallen to the Darkness._

_He spent much time alone, wondering if he could have somehow saved Eregion, saved Celebrimbor. He felt old and heavy. So many had died and yet they had not prevailed, not on that day anyway._

_He sat in his darkened study and drank the last bottle of wine from Eregion. The taste was sweet but it was a bitter thought that there would be no more. Despair hung in the very air around him._

_He almost didn’t hear the timid knock on his door._

_“My Lord? The King is here to see you.” His secretary backed out of the doorway._

_When Celeborn looked up, Gil-galad filled that same doorway. Tall and handsome, the Noldor King was, dressed in blue and black with a rich blue velvet cloak about his shoulders._

_“How are you faring, my friend?”_

_“I am well. Come in and share a glass of wine?”_

_Gil-galad strode into the room and lifted the bottle, noting where it came from._

_“The last of the wine?”_

_Celeborn nodded._

_“You say you are well but you do not look so.”_

_“I keep thinking of what I could have done differently.”_

_“We all do that. I see massacres in my dreams sometimes.” Gil-galad sat in a chair in front of the desk. “I cannot change the past so I concentrate on here and now and do what I can to make it safe for my people.” He paused and sipped his wine. “Sometimes, it is not enough though.”_

_He looked up from his own thoughts at Celeborn. “Come with me to my keep. Let my cooks feed you and my minstrels lift your spirits. It cannot hurt. There is no need for you to stay here alone.”_

_Celeborn nodded his agreement. His despair threatened to be his undoing. He knew he needed to leave this place and be among other elves, to take an interest in the world again._

_“I will come.”_

_He packed a few belongings and called for his horse to be saddled. He and Gil-galad rode the few hours back to Lindon in silence, though it was one of peace rather than discord. The sky was blue and the birds sang in oblivious happiness as the two elves rode by._

_They arrived in the city just before nightfall and Gil-galad himself saw Celeborn to his rooms. He ordered that food be brought and that a bath be run for his quiet guest._

_“I will leave you to your rest tonight but tomorrow, you will not be allowed this solitude any longer. You must rejoin the living. I certainly have need of all the advisors I can get since Elrond made off with Erestor when he moved to Imladris.”_

_Celeborn smiled. He liked Elrond. The serious young Lord was a good leader and had a bright future, if any of them had a future here._

_“I am not sure I have any wisdom but I always do have an opinion.”_

_Gil-galad laughed. Celeborn had made a joke. It was progress._

_Celeborn was taken aback when Gil-galad crossed the room and embraced him. He hugged him tight, kissing his cheek then he was gone._

_Celeborn went to bed and slept without dreams, without nightmares for the first time in a long time. He awoke to the singing of birds and to a smell that made his mouth water. Gil-galad had come to his room with a tray of meats and breads, fruit and honey and steaming hot tea._

_“I thought you were the king here, not the serving boy.” Celeborn smiled as Gil-galad poured them both a cup of tea._

_“But you are my own guest and I mean to make your sojourn here a pleasant one.”_

_They ate breakfast, Gil-galad happily telling Celeborn what he had to do this day while he munched on honeyed rolls and drank several cups of tea._

_“Will you join me? I find I am a bit lonesome since my advisors left me.”_

_Celeborn could not help but agree._

_The days with Gil-galad passed this way, days melding into weeks and weeks into months. Celeborn did not linger in his rooms but spent his time being a part of Lindon. He sat in council with the King. He read over documents and gave his opinions, which were often the ones that were followed. He hunted with Gil-galad, he dined with him and he always had breakfast with him in his rooms as he had on the first day._

_His despair began to lift though his sorrows would never leave him. He did not stop mourning for those who had gone but he looked to the future when he would again be able to spend time with them. In the here and now, he began to live, day by day, bit by bit until he had achieved a quiet contentment with his life._

_He could have stayed with Gil-galad until Arda passed from being but that was not his lot. Galadriel had found a home in Lorien and she was coming to Lindon to take her husband back with her. She would arrive within the fortnight. He was glad for he loved his wife but he was saddened too for he felt that he would never see the King again._

_Gil-galad came to his room with breakfast as usual. They are in silence._

_“I am glad she returns to you, yet sad to see you go. I have valued our time together. I feel that I have left some things undone however.”_

_Celeborn sipped his tea and nodded._

_“I have never been accused of being subtle and I have not the time to be subtle now. I--” he stopped and said nothing for a few seconds. “I would—I would take you as my lover these last weeks.”_

_Celeborn was surprised but not unpleasantly so. “I would be pleased, My King. You have no idea how much you have already done for me.”_

_Gil-galad took the cup from Celeborn’s hand and set it on the small table. He reached for his hand and Celeborn rose and went to his arms. They kissed, a long sweet kiss that went on for a long while. Gil-galad slipped his hands beneath Celeborn’s robe and touched skin that had felt no touch in a very long time. Celeborn trembled when the King’s large hands slid down his body to the loose trousers he slept in._

_“You are sure about this?” Gil-galad asked, his voice nearly a whisper as he pushed the robe off of Celeborn’s shoulders._

_“I have no doubts at all, Ereinion. No doubts at all.”_

_*_

_Gil-galad had brought him the Book several days later._

_“This was given to me by my first lover. He told me it was made with magic but would never say more. I have never used it until today.”_

_Celeborn had opened the Book to the first page and there was the drawing, Gil-galad and himself in the meadow as they had been the day before._

_He wrapped the Book and packed it in his trunk, along with the clasp he had taken from Gil-galad’s hair the first time they made love._

_He never saw the High King of the Noldor again._

Celeborn looked at the Book in his lap. The picture on the page was not one of him and the King in the meadow. It was a beach, wide and white, and upon the beach strode several elves: Finrod, his first lover, Celebrimbor, and lastly, Gil-galad, the last High King of the Noldor. He stared at the drawing for a long, long time. 

When he closed the Book, he could have sworn that they all turned to look at him. 

~end~


End file.
